I'll protect you (Hetalia fanfic)
by KrystalRaccoon2002
Summary: Canada (Matthew Williams) is captured by a unknown person. He doesn't know where he is only who his friends are. After being free by a kind 2p, he must find someone who can help him before he is caught and killed. Read and find out what happens! (Hetalia fanfic ) Ships: 2p Canada x Canada (Red velvet pancakes) (Geritaly) Germany x Italy (Ameripan) America x Japan and many more!
1. Chapter 1

'It's dark… All I see is darkness. Where am I…? It's dark...'

"Wake up..."

'A voice, who does it belong to?

"Wake up, Matthew…. Canada?"

'How do you know my name?'

" **MATTHEW!"**

A boy with short blond- orangeish hair sat up. His magenta eyes darted around the dark room he was in. He whimpered and screamed as he scooted into a wall. In his panic he didn't hear a door open and close. He heard a click and turned his head to see a shadowy figure of a male in the far right corner of the room. The boy panicked and tried to move. He whimpered when he found his arms and legs bounded together. He looked at his tied legs before turning his attention back to the figure. His eyes widened as the figure slowly approached him. He closed his eyes before he felt his captor grab his chin.

The blond boy shook with fear as he felt the man run his free hand through his hair. "Hey." The unknown male purred. It sent an unpleasant shiver down the boy's spine. "Why don't you open your eyes, Canada?" The man said in a sickly sweet tone. "H-How do you know my n-name?" Canada stuttered. Canada kept his eyes closed and shook violently with fear. He felt the man stop petting his hair and pull it hard. Canada got the sign and slowly opened his eyes.

He scanned the person in front of him with wide eyes. 'Wow. He looks just like America yet; he is evil looking and got a tan. What is he going to do? I don't know what's going on!' Canada suddenly was pushed out of his thoughts as he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He gingerly looked into the man's eyes. The man smirked and shook his head disapprovingly before standing up and moving away. "You should listen when someone is speaking to you. Especially if they can kill you without hesitation. " The man paused as he walked over to a table. "Hey do you know who I am? Do you remember when we first met?" Canada stared at his backside fearfully and started to cry. "I-I don't know who you are or when we met. I'm sorry for whatever I have done to you. *hic* I thought you w-were Alfr- GAH!" Canada let out a yelp as the man kicked him in his side. He fell onto his right side whimpering in pain as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. The man grabbed the Canadians shirt collar and lifted him to eye level, only inches from his face. "I am not like him! I am Allen! I am supposed to- no AM better than him! If you ever compare me to him again I will cut out your damn tongue!" Allen spat. He threw the boy back to the ground and stared at him angrily. "Tsk. I'm going to go get my supplies. Then we can get started on your punishment." Al growled as he pulled something from his pocket. He tossed a sharp knife at the scared boy. It barely missed his leg as it stabbed the ground. Al turned around and started to walk towards a stair case and up to a door. "You better not touch Luciano's knife. He doesn't want it to be veil." Al muttered. Canada heard the door open and close before it was a deathly silence.

Canada looked at the knife in front of him. He wiggled towards it and grabbed the handle in his mouth. He sat up and tossed it over his shoulder. He winced as the blade cut him a bit when he caught it. He started to cut the rope when he heard the door open again.

Canada froze with fear as he heard light footsteps approach him. He turned to look at the other being. He was surprised at what he saw. "Oh good heavens! Are you alright pumpkin!? Who- What happened?" A man with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes came and hugged him. He wore a _BRIGHT_ pink shirt with a purple vest and some blue jeans. Canada noted that he most likely isn't a threat. (And that he most likely gay.) He flinched as the man touch the spot where Allen struck his face. "Oh! You're not Matt." The man gasped. "You're his 1p! What are you doing here! Do you know half of the 2p countries hate 1ps! They'll kill you! " Canada's eyes widened. ' I'm through the gate. I'm in the 2p world… So, this must be 2p England and Allen is 2p America.' "Sweetie, uh... Canada who did this to you?" 2p England asked quietly. "I don't know. All I know is that his name is Allen." 2p England gasped and looked at the ground. "That makes since. He hates his 1p. I for one actually like mine. So do Kuro and Viktor (2p Russia)." 2p England sighed. Both men gasped as they heard a crash and some shouting. 2p England looked around and spotted the knife in Canada's hand. He grabbed it and started to cut the rope. "What's going on!? 2p England what's happening?!" 2p England grunted. "Call me Oliver or Ollie. Also Allen is coming back! Ahh! There you go!" Canada felt the binding slack till the fell. Canada turned to Oliver. "Oh my maple! How can I repay yo- Hey!" Oliver grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him up. "Come on before he comes!" Oliver pulled out a key chain that had 10 color coded keys. He ran over to a crate under the stairs. Canada started confusingly till Oliver moved the crates to revel a locked door. He stuck the orange key through the key hole and unlocked it. He opened the door and grabbed Canada's hand. He was half way to the door till he heard the door at the top of the stairs open. He saw Allen coming down with a box "Are you ready to di- WHAT THE HELL?! How did you escap- STOP!" The rest was drowned out as Oliver ran out the door dragging him with him.

Oliver ran into the forest and kept running till they stopped at a river. Canada looked at Oliver fearfully as he let go of his hand. "Look Matthew you don't have much time so listen!" Canada nodded. "OK run through the river and keep running till you see two trees that are intertwined. After that go left till you find a little cabin. The person there is going to be there for a three weeks. He will help you. Don't worry he won't hurt you. And Matthew… stay safe." Oliver gave him a hug and ushered him to run. "Wait! What about you!? I can't leave you here with him!" Canada tried to grab Oliver's hand. "Don't worry he won't hurt me. I'm his friend. Plus, I have my own place to hi-" Oliver paused as he heard a familiar voice yell. "Look you need to run NOW!" Canada nodded and said "I'll never forget this Oliver." He hugged him and ran. Canada ran into the shallow water till he made it to the bank. He was about to pull himself over the ledge till he heard a gunshot. The earth near his head had a hole through it. He looked over to see Allen trying to get the gun out of Oliver's gasp. "God Dammit Ollie give me the gun! He deserves to die!" Oliver looked at Canada quickly. "What are you waiting for!? RUN!" Canada gasped as he pulled himself over the ridge. He heard three gun shots hit the ledge. The he heard a single one. He paused. Everything was quiet. He heard Allen scream. "Ollie I'm so sorry! Francois! Matt! Anybody help!" Canada wanted to go back and help his friend but that wouldn't be what Oliver wanted. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he resumed his running. He kept running and running. Canada didn't know where he was except what he needed to look for.

-Timeskip to night time-

Canada was walking all alone in a dark forest. He pulled the hood of his now dirty Canada hoodie over his head. It was freezing and dark. Canada already pasted the intertwined trees. Now he is going left, just like Oliver said. Canada sniffed as he thought of what happened. He heard a branch creak and looked around. He saw a raccoon making its way down a tree to his left. "Aww. Aren't you cute?" He squatted and slowly put out his hand. The creature sniffed his hand before turning away and ran into the bushes. Canada drew his hand back and stood up. He turned and was about to walk down the road till he felt like he was being watched. 'It's probably the raccoon.' He took a step forward till he got tackled. He panicked and rolled over so he faced his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar white, fluffy creature sitting on his chest. Kumajirou leaned down and licked Canada's face. Canada laughed and sat up. The bear latched onto his neck and cuddled him. "Oh Kumajirou I missed you so much!" He hugged the bear and stood up. He resumed his walking.

-Timeskip to morning-

Canada was curled up on top of his jacket. He felt someone shake him. He looked up and saw his polar bear. "*Yawn*Stop it Kumajirou go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." He laid his head back down and sighed. He felt Kumajirou grab hi hand and bit it. "Ahh! Hey no biting! What did I do to you?!" Canada asked. Kumajirou just tilted his head and squeaked. "I'm hungry!" Canada looked at his bear. "So am I. But, once we find this cabin we will be able to eat." Kumajirou huffed as Canada picked him up and grabbed his jacket. They started to walk again. Kumajirou asked what happened to Canada. Canada told him how he was kidnapped and almost killed.

After what seemed like an entirety they finally see a chain link fence. Canada puts Kumajirou down and looks on the other side. He looks down at the ground where he put Kumajirou. Canada gasped when he wasn't there anymore. He looked around only to find him on the other side of the fence. "Ah! Kumajirou don't scare me like that!" The bear looked at him and started to walk away. "Hey wait for me!" Canada yelled as he started to climb the fence. He got to the top and jumped down. He stumbled and fell into the dirt. He looked up to see his bear still walking. 'So much for faithful companion…' Canada thought as he pulled himself up and ran to catch up to the bear. He leaned down and picked him up and started to keep walking. After a while he saw the trees were growing fewer in numbers till he came across a bear clearing about the size of a parking lot. A mansion like cabin was in the middle of the clearing. No cars or anything was around. Canada looked around before leaving the somewhat cover of the trees.

He started to walk towards the cabin. Kumajirou left his gasp along the way. He was at the cabins' doorstep. He gingerly looked at the window at the front of the cabin. It had the curtains shut and no signs of light. He looked back at the door and took a step on the small stair case. He finally got to the top. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a growl and a squeak. He looked over and saw a **HUGE** polar bear in front of his tiny Kumajirou. Canada gasped and ran to Kumajirou's side. The bigger bear growled as Canada grabbed the smaller of the two. The big bear roared as Canada tried to get away from it. The bear reared up on its hind legs and pushed him down. Kumajirou snarled as the unknown bear pushed the Canadian down. The smaller bear bit the bigger one. The attacking bear pinned Canada down with one huge paw and swiped Kumajirou off with the other. The other bear opened its mouth and was about to kill Canada before a voice yelled. "KUMA! NO! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" A man with a flannel and some torn up jeans appeared from behind the cabin. "I leave for one god damn second and you try to f'ing kill someone!" He grabbed the bear by a collar that was hidden under its snow white fur and pulled it off of Canada.

The bear growled and shook its head. Little scarlet droplets flew off of its ear, head and shoulder. The unknown man looked at Canada and offered a hand. Canada took his hand and pulled him up. "H-Hello my names Canada. Who are you?" Canada asked shakily. The man shook his head. "I'm Matt, your 2p." Canada gasped and started to back away. "Are you going to k-kill me?" Matt's eyes widened. "No! Why would I? Of course if you were another 1p I would but, you're me! How could I kill me?" Canada shrugged. Matt sighed and straightened out his flannel. "So first of all how in sweet Jesus's name did you get in the 2p Country world and how did you find this place." Canada looked at him and debated if he should tell him about Allen. ' _If America is my brother then that means 2p America or Allen is his brother. I don't want to tell him his brother almost killed me._ ' "I-… I got lost and captured by someone. They took me here and tortured me till 2p England or Oliver came and helped me. My captor was and is still after me so he told me to come here. Then your bear attacked me and now I'm talking to you." Matt nodded. "Well I guess come in then." Matt led Canada up the steps and opened the door to the mansion. "Make yourself at home. You won't leave till I do. There are tons of 2p's who would love to sink a knife in your throat." Matt said as he plopped down on his couch.

Matthew turned and closed the front door. "Hey so did you do that damage to my bear? You don't look it kid." Canada shook his head. "It was my bear Kumajirou… Sorry about that." Matt nodded his head and grabbed a remote. "Oh it's nothing bro. Frankly he kinda deserves it. You're so innocent and stuff." He looked over at Canada. He had a look of confusion and discomfort. "You don't know yet?" Matt asked surprised. "I thought all the 1p's knew." Canada looked down. "They kinda forget I even exist…" Matt shook his head. "Might as well take a seat. This is a long explanation." Canada sat next to his 2p and looked at him. "KK kid before I tell you this stuff please remember not all of us are proud of this. Well here I go…"

 **A/N: Hello everybody! I took a little break from The Black Rose has the Sharpest Thorns Kuroshitsuji of Black Butler fanfiction to bring you this! I know the charters might be OOC. I'm sorry… So basically CH.2 will be out soon this week or next week. I hope you like this story! Favorite, Follow, and Review/Comment for more stories! Thank you**

 **-Krystal**


	2. Ch2 The secret message

Ch.2 The secret message

 **A/N: Hey guys. Here is a new chapter of I'll protect you. I hope you like this!**

 **-Krystal**

A man with long blonde hair was conversing with a slightly shorter blond man. It was the brim of dawn and both looked very tired. The man with the long blond hair spoke. "England I haven't seen him all day. I know you have never formally met but, we need to find him." "France it is 7:00 in the morning, Can't we search at 9 or in the afternoon." "England I haven't seen him in almost all of yesterday! Last I saw him was at 12:00 in the afternoon!" France said worried. "Why didn't you call America? It is his brother you know." England said as he looked at the French man sleepily. "Then come and help me get him then. He won't pick up his phone." France said quickly. "Fine Francy-Pants, I'll help you if it means you will leave me be for a while." England said as he took off his sleeping cap and placed it on the nearby coffee table. France grabbed England's wrist and half dragged him to America's house.

 _Bang Bang_ "AMERICA OPEN UP!" A French voice exclaimed banging his fist on a closed door. England looked at his pocket watch and closed it. He gracefully put it in his breast pocket and walked to the door head held high. He cleared his throat. "America I have brought you a truck full of hamburgers. Open the door and you can get some of th-." The previously closed door slammed open and a man wearing a white undershirt and American flag boxers opened the door. "Move France! Where are the hamburgers?!" The man exclaimed as he pushed the shocked French man. The French man fell back first onto the pavement. He looked at the British man in disbelief. The English man raised a brow and gave the French man a cocky smile and walked over to the American. "America I regret to inform you but I lied." The American turned around and faced the English man. "What!?" He exclaimed as he grabbed the English man's shoulder. "You herd me. I woke you because we can't find your brother, Canada. He has been missing since 12:00 yesterday." The American let go of England. He turned his head slightly and made direct eye contact with both the men. "That's awful. Last I saw him was when he was walking back to his house. I think he waved at me but I was so busy talking to Japan that I didn't notice him. I turned around and saw him carrying grocery bags down the street to his house. That is all that I remember." England nodded. He turned to France and gave him a look. "So. Did you even think to look in his house or did you just freak out like a little girl?" France gaze lowered to the floor. "Then it was the lather. Come on lets go to Canada's house. Let's see what we can find."

 **TIMESKIP 10:45 AM**

France was shuffling through Canada's bedroom drawers. All the French man could see was clothes. England was searching the living room and kitchen, England had found broken plates when they first walked in. He had put them in a bag for further investigation. America searched everywhere else. He had found nothing. England opened the fridge and looked inside. Everything looked normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. He closed the door and looked in the cupboard. They searched thoroughly through every drawer and shelf. He opened the last cupboard the pushed some plastic cups back so he could see what was back there. His elbow bumped into a nearby glass and in went tumbling down onto the floor.

 _CRASH!_

The British man heard footsteps hurry from every part of the house till France burst in the kitchen. "What happened! Are you o-" "Step back you idiot!" England exclaimed. France stepped back in surprised and bumped into America. "There's glass on the floor. Watch where you're going." England said. The other two men nodded. England knelt down and started to pick up the shards of broken glass. France also knelt down and helped the English man. America just looked off to the side and went to go check another room.

England and France stayed in total silence. "Hey Uhhh… Arthur." England's head jolted up upon hearing his real name. "Yes francy-pants?" He said quickly. "Thanks for helping me look for Matthew. It means a lot." England looked back down and continued to pick up shards of glass. "No problem. I would have done the same if it was America." France nodded. After most of the big bits of glass was picked up England went to go find a duster to pick up the ones they couldn't. France opened a small closet like cupboard in the side of the kitchen. He looked at the medium sized trashcan inside and was about to dump the glass shards in the trash when he saw something stick out to him. He gently reached and plucked a crumbled piece of paper out and dumped the glass in the can. He closed the door and walked back to the kitchen table. He sat down and examined the paper. He gently unrumpled the paper. He barely finished the content of the paper when England walked back into the kitchen with a duster. He saw the violently shaking French man and went over to him immediately. "Hey France what's wrong?" He placed a hand on France's shoulder. "E-England…" England looked at the French man. His long blonde hair blocking his eyes from view. "You said the 2P portal closed… That the spell you put won't open again, didn't you..." England nodded. The French man thrusted a paper into England's hands.

England looked confusingly at the paper. He turned it over and gasped. He read it word for word.

 _Dear, America_

 _Hello, America I hope by now you have noticed you dear sweet brother is missing? Have You yet or are you to slow being a damned glutton to realize? I have got your brother captive and at my mercy. I have been thinking about having some 'fun' with him. It is wonderful at what someone can do if they find a spell isn't it Alfred. Now that the portals open we can travel freely in and out of your world. If you ever want to see your brother again I suggest you come get him. My toys don't last very long….._

 _Your better side. Al_

England moved his hand across the paper. He looked down in the far corner and saw blood on the tip of it. He looked at France sadly and put his hand on his shoulder. France shrugged his hand off and looked at him in raw fury. "You said that it was closed for GOOD!" England flinched slightly. "I thought it was closed you bloody idiot! Maybe my 2p opened it or like the letter suggest, Alfred's 2p got a hold of the spell and did it himself! It doesn't take much to open it n-"

"But you said-"

"At the time I thought that you bloody wanker!"

"GUY'S STOP!"

Both men turned to see America standing in the door way. He walked in and stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. "How will it help Mattie if we are all just arguing! Pull yourselves together!" France and England shared a surprised look. America was acting kinda…. _responsible_? They both nodded. "Ok. Now come on. I just called Japan. He said he going to help us." The three man walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

 **At Matt's House (through the 2p portal)**

Canada sat next to his 2p and looked at him. "KK kid before I tell you this stuff please remember not all of us are proud of this. Well here I go…" Matt took a deep breath and hung his head. "A long time ago we didn't even know there were 1p's and 2p's. We just lived our normal lives. Then-" Matt lifted his head and stared into nothing.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Matt fell to the ground as Luciano (2p Italy) ran into him. The ground was shaking and the sky was dark with clouds. The clouds roared angrily as they rained. Matt sat up as Luciano was grabbed by Lutz (2p Germany). Luciano was breathing hard and was crying. He turned his panicked gaze towards Matt. "What the hell are you standing around for!? Run you worthless piece or s**t RUN!" He twisted out of Lutz's grip and ran. Lutz pulled Matt up and followed after his partner. He turned to see Kuro (2p Japan) with hi sword in hand, facing off against Roland (2p Austria). Roland was standing in front of a door. He sneered at Kuro. "Let me in! The shelter is big enough for all of us including me!" Kuro screamed as Roland shook his head. "Why don't you go crawling back to Lutz and Luciano? Like hell I would even let you of all people in here!" Roland pushed Kuro backwards onto the sodden ground. He quickly went behind the door before Kuro could retaliate. Matt turned to his right to see Oliver and François (2p France) pulling Al into their bunker._

 _Oliver then motioned for Lutz, who had Kuro and Luciano under his arms to the bunker. Matt looked around. Everyone was scrambling for shelter. The world he knew was falling apart. Houses and buildings were crumbling to the ground. Even the tough countries were crying or trying to save their friends from this destruction. He felt the ground shake more violently he fell on his knees and took one last glance around before someone grabbed his shoulder and tried to haul him up. "Sweetie you could at least help me you know." He snapped out of his gaze and saw Oliver trying to help him up. He shakily stood and tries to walk. He tripped and felt someone grab his arm and pull him up. He looked up and saw Al pulling him. Finally they got to the shelter and they set Matt down. He looked around and saw Oliver, Al, François, Kuro, Viktor (2p Russia), Gillen (2p Prussia), Xiao (2p China), Andres (2p Spain), and Flavio (2p Romano). Matt sighed and sat crises cross. He knew others were out there but didn't dare to leave the safety of the bunker. He still felt the tremors of the earth. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the rest of the world around him. He fell into a troubled sleep._

 _-_ **TIMESKIP** _\- ._

 _Matt felt someone shaking him. Out of pure reflex he elbowed them. He heard them gasp and then the person slapped him. He opened his eyes ready to make that person pay. He just looked at his brother, Al confused before he glanced around. "Hey Oliver told me to wake you up, sleeping beauty." Matt looked at him. "What happened to everyone?" Matt said to himself. Al shook his head and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled him up and led him to the Bunker door. "Matt while you were asleep something happened. We don't know what it is….We are still trying to test it." Al opened the door to revel everyone standing in front of a large glowing portal._

 _He looked at it in awe and fear. He saw Kuro, Lutz, and Luciano in front of it. Luciano turned around and faced all the 2p's with a serious face. "Everyone, I know that we don't know what this is or what does it mean. I say one of us goes through this portal thing to see where it leads. We need at least 1 volunteer to go through and see what is beyond. Now who ever wish to please step forward." Luciano and the rest of the Axis stepped back into the crowd. Matt looked around and saw that no one made an attempt to move. He looked at Al and then to the portal. What could lie behind that mysterious portal? What could be so bad to cause all this damage? Questions ran through Matt's head like crazy. His hands fidgeted as his thoughts went haywire. He could feel Al's stare as he continued to fidget. Finally his curiosity got the best of him. He raised his hand high and said in a clear strong voice. "I shall go through the portal!" He saw everyone turn their head to stare at him in surprise. "Matt are you out of your damn mind! Put your f'ing hand down now!" Al yelled at him. Matt ignored him and started to walk through the other 2p's to get to the front._

 _He turned to see Oliver's gaze at him in fear as he clenched onto François jacket. François looked at him in surprise and fear. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I shall go through this portal and see what God's wrath has brought upon us!" He then turned to the portal and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and jumped through. He fell and landed with a thump. He opened his eyes and realized he landed in front of someone. He got up frightened and went to grab his Hockey stick. All he grabbed was thin air. He panicked and stumbled backwards. "Who the hell are you?!" Said a male voice with a British accent. He looked up to see…Oliver? No. This isn't him, Oliver dresses better and brighter then this man. He glared at the stranger. "That is what I should be asking. What the hell did you do to my home!?" Matt yelled as he stood up. His new found anger overridden his fear. The strange man backed up a few steps and looked behind him. Matt looked over the small British man to see many more people. They all looked like his friends and family. They all stared at him bewildered. He stood his ground and took a step forward. "I said what the F'ing HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOME!?" A man that looked like Luciano cowered behind a Lutz look alike. He narrowed his eyes at everyone in the crowed. Finally a man that looked like Kuro stepped forward. "Sir, we didn't mean to harm you are your home. We are just as puzzled as you are. Can you please tell us about your home?" The small black haired Japanese man said. He looked at him and then back to everyone else. He turned back to the Japanese man. "Before I give up my identity I must know yours. What is your name?" The small man looked over at the British man. The British man nodded. "My name is Japan. But, my closes friends address me as Kiku. I am part of the Axis powers. Nice to meet you, sir." The man held his hand out. Matt looked at him and shook his hand. "My name is Matt; I represent Canada from where I'm from. I am part of the Allies. I guess it is nice to see you too." He retracted his hand and looked at the Japanese man. He looked exactly like Kuro. It is incredible how they could possible never be related. In fact everyone there looks exactly like Matt's friends, family, and enemies. The man who looked like Lutz spoke up. "We have a Canada here to. Maybe could you show us your world? England might have opened a portal to an alternate dimension." Matt looked at him and debated. "I shall take some of you to my world. I must say that if you try anything funny you shall be apprehended. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Fine any volunteers?" Matt said with a evil smirk on his face._

 _A Russian man stood up from where he was with a petite Chinese man and moved forward. "I shall go da?" Matt turned to the 'Axis' as they stood. Japan spoke. "We shall go too." Then what seemed like his brother stepped forward. "My name is America. I and the rest of the Allies shall go!" He saw four other men nod. Matt nodded and motioned towards the portal. "Fine let's go."_

 ** _-Through the 2p portal-_**

 _Luciano screeched angrily and almost lunged at England. England took two steps away from him. Lutz reached over and grabbed Luciano and held him. Lutz glared at England while trying to drag Luciano away. "Don't you retarders see! They did this to us! They cause' this destruction! All for a stupid damn test!" Luciano screamed over and over while he swung his knife. "I wanted to test out the spell. I didn't think it would do this!" England said. "You f'ing liar!" Flavio screamed as he threw a tomato at the cornered 1p's. "Please, you got to understand we don't want to resort to violence!" Japan said. Kuro was at his side. "Guys please maybe they really didn't know! How could they!" Viktor was at his 1P's side. "Stop how could they have known, think about it!" Xiao looked up at Viktor who was in front of Russia. "You god damn traitor! How could you do this to me?!" Xiao had tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and stormed off. Viktor ran after him, leaving Russia to fend for himself. Italy was clinging to Germany's side. "Get out and don't come back!" "Why are you here!?" "Look at what you have DONE!?" All the 2p's were yelling at the poor 1p's. Rage swept through the crowds like forest fire._

 _Matt stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't see his 1p anywhere. He looked over to see Al pinning down America. Al had his hands around his neck and was constricting his wind pipe. Matt was pushed to the ground. He looked up and saw Tai Yang (2p Hong Kong). He sneered at Matt before picking him up by his shirt collar. "Do you know where he is?" "Who the hell are you t-" "CHINA! Where did he GO?" Matt looked at him and shrugged. Tai Yang dropped him and ran off. Matt rubbed his head as he heard gunshots. He looked over to see Al with François's gun aiming for his scrambling 1p. "Get back here you little worm!" Al yelled out as he shot again. "RETREAT! Back to the portal!" He heard England yell as he bolted to the portal. He saw the 2p's trying to catch the 1p's before they escaped to safety. Oliver came and hugged Matt. "Sweetie you're not hurt are you?" Matt shook his head. "OK good. Now where is your broth- AL!" Oliver screamed as he saw Al clutching his side. America was holding his chest. A large scarlet spot was on America's chest as he limped away fast. François and Oliver ran to Al's side. Matt ran to his brother's side and held his hand. "Al? AL! Are you OK!? Can you hear me sweetie?" Oliver said as tears slid down his cheek. Matt felt anger boil in him. America was going to pay. He is the only one who deserves it._

 _A few weeks later all the 2p's gathered at a conference. The all agreed on one thing. The 1p's are going to pay. Luciano and the rest of the Axis made a plan. They would send a letter to England. It would say that they're going to fight them and kill every single one of them. Matt didn't agree with killing everyone, except America. Oliver tried to reason with them and say that a fight would lead to worthless bloodshed. No one listened and the plan went underway. The letter was sent written by Luciano himself. But before they could pass through the portal a letter was sent to them. It said that the 1p's were going to close the portal. No 1p's go in or out of the portal. All the 2p's infuriated tried to get there before it closed. Another earthquake happened and it was closed forever._

 _-_ _ **End of Flashback**_ _-_

Matt looked at Canada. Matt felt sick to his stomach as he watched his 1p. Canada just looked at him. He sighed and shared a small smile at him. "I don't blame you. I would be mad if something like that happened to Alfred." Canada slicked his hair back. Matt felt the feeling go away slowly. He sighed as he stood up he knelt down in front of Canada. "Thanks for not getting mad." Matt made a small smile. Canada beamed back. "But, I just have one question though." "And that is?" "How did the portal open again?" Matt looked at Canada. He shook his head. "My idiot brother opened it. With a few modifications he made it to where he can open a small one. It would cause no earthquakes or tremors. All he had to do was knock you out and bring you here." Canada looked at him wide eyed. Matt saw this and raised his hands. "Hey, I didn't have anything to do with it! He just told me his plan. I tried to protest and he ignored me." "Then why don't you hate me like everyone else does with their 2p?" Matt fidgeted. He looked up at Canada. Canada put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to tell me if y-" "No I am." Matt took a deep breath. "So in order for Al's plan to work he had to spy on America. To see what was precious to him. And I turned out to be you. So I was forced to spy on you every night while you slept. I was actually supposed to kill you." Canada gasped and retracted his hand. Matt looked at him sadly. "But, somehow I convinced him to spare you. He said he would leave you out of it. I believed him. You just looked so innocent and calm. How could I jab a knife in your throat? I spared you kid." Canada replaced his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for that then." Matt blushed and nodded. "Well Uhhh. You can stay here with me today. We should head back in about a week or two." Matt said as he stood up and started to walk down the hall. Canada stiffened. "Were will we go to?" Canada stood up and walk to the hall. "Oh. I know Oliver. He will help us make a small portal so we can get you home before something bad happens." Canada followed the voice. He turned right and found himself in a huge kitchen. He saw Matt flipping pancakes. Matt smiled. "So you like my kitchen?" Canada nodded. Canada sat down and watched Matt till the meal was done.

Canada and Matt turned out to have a lot in common. Right now they were watching a late night game of Hockey. They had bet on a team and watched who would win. Apparently luck was on Canada's side because he won. Matt handed him $10 and turned off the T.V. Canada yawned and stretched. Matt led Canada upstairs into a nice looking bedroom. "This is where you will sleep. I'll sleep downstairs on the couch. So if yo-" "You can't sleep downstairs! This is your house! I'll sleep on the couch." Matt shook his head. "Now you're my guest. I insist." Matt said as he turned to leave. Canada got up and grabbed his hand. That was the start of a long and beautiful debate on who should sleep where. Finally Matt gave up and put a finger to Canada's lip to hush him. "Fine I will seep here." Canada nodded in victory. He was about to walk out of the room till someone catches his arm and pulls him to the bed. "What the- Matt what are you doing?" Matt shrugged and patted a spot next to him. "If I'm sleeping here so are you." He pulled Canada onto the bed and turned the lamp off. Canada was tired and didn't want to argue anymore so he just go under the covers. He closed his eyes as he felt Matt lay down in bed with him. Even if Canada would never say it out load, he felt safe with Matt here to protect him. He didn't have to worry if Al came after him cause' Matt was right here. Canada stiffened as he felt arms wrap around him. He slowly relaxed at this and turned to face Matt who had already fallen asleep. Canada just laid there and started to drift off slowly. All he felt was safety, and that was what he needed right now… safety.

Unknown to them they were being watched. "He- he- hey looks at Matts sweet arm candy." One said. "Wahoo! Let me see!" A small man grabbed the binoculars. "Why you stupid idiot! That is the one Al told us to look for!" the small man threw the binoculars. A large man reached and grabbed them before they touched the ground. "We should probably keep quiet! What if they catch us?" The small man walked over to him and drew his knife. "Watch it I haven't took my medication kid! Also who gives a damn?" The man sighed and grabbed the knife. "Al's not even home. He said he be back in what he say? Few weeks?" The small man grabbed his knife back. He tapped his chin with it. "Yeah. Maybe we can see what really is going on. Everyone knows Matt isn't that lucky with the ladies." "That was a guy." "Shut up I knew that!" The biggest of the three men stepped forward. "Let's just set up for the night. Then we can see what we can do tomorrow. Agreed?" The other two nodded their heads.

 **A/N: Hey guy me finally updated this Fanfic. Sorry for the wait! So now we see some feeling and a little backstory on what happened. Poor 2p's got there towns and homes destroyed. Well it is built now. After a large age gap. Also if you know who the three men are then you should know that that's how they will act towards each other. Hope you like it. Review, like, follow, favorite! Bye~**


	3. Ch3 The Truth

Ch.3 The truth

 **One week later**

Canada and Matt had so much in common. But, what would expect from yourself? They converse like they known each other for their whole life. Most would have thought it would be weird. Canada probably would never say it out loud. He felt safer and secure here then he has ever been in his world. No one ever noticed him. When they did they thought he was his jerky brother. No one ever listened to him in the meetings or asked his opinion on anything. But here… he has everything.

Right now he was sitting next to Matt. His head on Matt's strong shoulder. Matt was flipping through the channels on his T.v. He paused on the sports channel. "Uggh. Why do Americans like this garbage? What's the point?" Canada just shrugged as he watched the football game. Matt sighed as he put the remote down. He couldn't find anything better anyway.

He looked at the smaller Canadian bored. "So Uhhh… How is your life?" He just received a confused look in response. "At your home I mean." Canada blinked and nodded. "Well I live with Francis and Arthur." Matt looked at him. "Who are they?" Canada shook his head. "1p France and England. They are like parents to America and I. We are taken care of. England is like a overprotective mom. He'll always scold America if he does something stupid or dumb. Then there is France. He is an amazing Dad. He flirts with people but it is fine. He spoils me and America." Canada snapped his fingers. "That's about it for my life. How about yours?" Matt shrugged. "Same mostly. Oliver loves my brother and I. He is an amazing cook and spoils us to death. He doesn't like us cussing and we have to put $1 in a jar. I don't cuss that damn much though. I will but not when Ollie is around. Then there is François. He is like my dad. He wants us to be tough and doesn't care if we cuse. He'll mess around with Oliver a lot. He can be rude to others, but to us he more kind. He drinks a lot but Oliver is getting him to slowly go down on it. Oliver also made him use vaporizers instead of Cigars. I remember that day." Matt chuckled softly. "Oliver threw away the cigars and scolded him. His face was priceless. Ha, but he agreed to use vaporizer. You should have been here." Canada nodded.

 _Knock Knock_

Matt and Canada both and jumped at the sound. Matt groaned. "How could that be?" He got up and made his way to the door. "Hold on I'm coming!" Matt called. Canada just sat there not knowing what to do. He snuggled one of the pillows and waited for Matt. Canada jumped as Matt screamed. "Hey you can't go in there!" Canada stiffened as he heard someone running towards him. He clutched the pillow tighter and tried to hide behind it. He shut his eyes tight and preyed it was Matt.

He shuddered as he heard the person enter the room. He felt someone push the pillow down slowly and gently. "Hello sweetie. What is your name? ~" A voice purred. Canada dared to open his eyes. His violet eyes meet deep Magenta ones. He gasped and tried to back up from the man. The man just snickered and straightened up. Canada peered behind him and saw….. Germany and Japan? No, it can't be. These ones were different. This Japan had red eyes and dark redish-brown hair. He had a black outfit similar to Japan. He looks smaller than regular Japan and had a sword sheath on his right side. He wore a smirk as he stared at Canada.

Canada shivered as he looked at the German in the room. His body structure was similar to 1p Germany. He saw that he has scars all over him. The most noticeable one on his left cheek. He has a brown jacket hanging from the shoulders and a loose white tank top. Canada gasped as he saw pale red splotches all over 2p Germany's tank top. 2p Germany had one of his hands in his black trousers, while the other played with a cross necklace similar to Germany's. He then looked at the man closest to him.

This man looked like Italy. He had tan skin and piercing Magenta eyes. He had dark brown hair with a black cap equipped with dark purple tassels. He had a outfit similar to Italy but brown and had black boots. He wore a smirk on his face. He chuckled and pulled out a knife. Canada tried to back up more but found that he was stuck. 2p Italy reached over and tapped his knife on Canada's cheek. "You know we have been looking for you, doll face." Canada gazed at him fearfully as he slowly raised up the knife. Canada shrank as 2p Italy stood up. He smirked as he brought the knife down. Canada closed his eyes tightly, scared for his life.

Nothing happened.

He looked up and saw that Matt grabbed 2p Italy's hand before the knife could reach him. 2p Italy had a surprised look on is face as Matt glared at him. Matt pushed him to the ground and stared down the three of them. "What the hell are you doing here?" Matt said dangerously low. 2p Italy stood up and looked back at him smirking. "Ohh Matt. I just wanted to hear your little toy make some noise." Matt growled at him. "Get out Luciano." Luciano raised his hands in the air. "Whoa there big boy! I'm here on a job. It doesn't involve you." Luciano smirked. Then he got another knife out of his pocket. "Unless you want to get involved then by all means go ahead." Matt growled and looked at Canada. He then looked back at Luciano.

Before anyone could spring, 2p Germany stood between them. "Hey Hey look don't fight. Look your scaring the doll face. Also we can probably negotiate so why don't we drop it? " Everyone looked at 2p Germany. Luciano dropped his knives on the floor. He stomps his foot on the hard wood floor. "LUTZ! You ruined the mood! I was about to show this dick-head a lesson! Why would you do that! I was so close!" Luciano was about to spring but Lutz grabbed him and held him tightly. Luciano punched and kicked him but couldn't get out of his grip. "What are you doing Lutz put me down NOW! Did you hear me meat head!? LET. ME. GO!" Luciano started to cuss and scream at Lutz.

Canada relaxed as he saw the once scary Italian acting like a little kid who didn't get his way. Matt also relaxed and looked as 2p Japan. "wha?" 2p Japan face palmed and shrugged. Lutz just shrugged. Matt walked over to 2p Japan and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at Matt and sighed. Canada took one last glance at Luciano and Lutz before making his way over to Matt's side. Matt cleared his throat. "So Kuro what brings you and your retarded friends to my house?" Kuro looked at him and glared. "Al told us to find that little cupcake you have. He was going to give us money. Then he just disappeared. He left a note for Oliver. No one knows where he went or why he went. He told us before he left to get your sweetheart and capture him." Kuro shrugged and looked at Canada. "I don't know what you did kid but he wants you dead." The room went quiet. Luciano was worn out and was breathing heavily still being held by Lutz. Canada felt Matt tense beside him.

Matt looked at Canada. Canada felt himself shrink. He didn't want Matt to find out what his brother done. "So Canada-" Canada flinched at the venom in his tone. "-care to re-tell me _that_ story again?" Matt emotionless gaze scared Canada. Canada felt so safe here and now Matt looks like he could crush him. Canada felt like he could cry. A tear slipped down his cheek as he gazed up at him. Matt emotionless face fall for a second before he re composed himself. He placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Matthew tell me the _whole_ story."

 **Timeskip**

Matt felt anger pool in his stomach. Al swore that he wouldn't hurt him. Yet he went as far as to try and torture. He tries to keep his face expressionless through the whole story. At the end of story Matt pulled Canada into a hug. Canada was surprised by the gentleness of the hug. He places his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt sighed. "He promised me. Look at what he did." Canada wiggled out of the hug. "But look! I'm OK see." Matt nodded. He sighed and opened the bedroom door. He pulled Canada into the room after telling the others to get out. They didn't need to know about anything.

Canada walked out and headed down the stairs with Matt in tow. Matt and Canada paused to see the 2p Axis still there. Luciano was sitting in the middle with Lutz on his left and Kuro on his right. He reached his hand down to pick up a bag of chips. He shoved some in his mouth as Kuro clicked through the channels. "Don't put it on your crappy weeaboo hentai shiz ether Kuro. No one wants to see that." Luciano said with his mouth full as he nudged Kuro. Kuro scoffed and kept flipping. He stopped on a channel that had a blue cat and a walking fish on it. Luciano laughed. "I love this show! How did you know, Kuro?" Kuro scoffed and tried to scoot away a little. Luciano put a hand full of chips in his mouth and watched as the blue cat trying to get a doll back for his sister. He burst out laughing as the orange cloud think dropped the donkey out the window. "Hehe, did y'all see that!" He nudged Lutz and Kuro.

Lutz nodded silently. Kuro just scoffed and tried to move further away but, Luciano wrapped his arm around Kuro's shoulder. Matt and Canada blinked at each other before heading over to them. Matt stood in front of the television. "I thought I told you three to leave." Luciano glared at him. Kuro looked at Matt. "Ok then." Kuro got up to leave before Luciano pulled him back down on the couch. Luciano got up and looked between Canada and Matt. "You know when you screw someone you should make it last as long as possible. So how was that apology sex Canada?" Canada blushed and looked at the ground. Matt glared at Luciano. "We didn't do that." Luciano gave him a skeptical look. "Sure you didn't and I'm a virgin." Kuro looked up at him emotionless. "But Luciano you are a virgin." Luciano blushed as everyone laughed at him. "S-shut up you dumbass!" Kuro just kept. Luciano launched himself at him and they both ended up scuffling. Lutz and Matt sighed as Canada just watched the show unfold in front of him.

 **Timeskip through the portal to 1p world**

America, England, and France had gotten the G8 to come to an emergency meeting. Everyone in the room started to chat about what was this meeting was for. Finally the meeting began. America, France, and England stood at the front of the table. Everyone had their undivided attention on the three. England spoke first. "Everyone if you haven't noticed we have someone missing." Everyone looked around at each other. "Canada has gone been missing for one and a half days." Some countries gasped others were either shocked or confused. "Someone has abducted and kidnapped him. We are unsure of his current location. We want to ask now. Has any of you seen Canada?" England looked around the table. No one raised their hand or even spoke. England looked behind him at France. France had his hand on his mouth and was looking at the floor. America had a hand rubbing small circles into the French man's back. England looked back at the other countries. Most had their head down in regret or shame, while others seeped comfort in the person nearest to them.

America stepped forward. "My brother has gone missing. But we have found enough evidence to find his captor." Mummers swept through the room as they looked at America. America explained the broken dishes and the note signed by his 2p. America saw someone raise their hand. "Uhh. Yes Germany. What is your question?" The German stood up from his set. "Zet is one thing to pin the culprit. Zet is a whole other thing to find them America. What is your plan?" Everyone looked towards the trio in the front of the room. America opened his mouth but France stepped in front of him. "Zhat is why we have brought you here. To form a plan to bring my Canada home and punish who took him from me and brought harm to him." People looked at France surprised. They had never seen him like this.

France pointed at Germany and Japan. "You two are good at coming up with plans. The five of us will be in charge of the operation." He then pointed to Russia "You have friends and family that can help us. Mr. Russia please recruits them and tell Lithuania to get Poland to help us." Russia nods approvingly. France then pointed to China who was next to Russia. "China get Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Korea to help us out." China nodded nervously. "I'll try aru." France turned to Italy. "Italy listen to me carefully and thoroughly." Italy nodded vigorously. "I want you to recruit Romano, Spain, and maybe Greece. We are going to need them as well." France then turned to Finland. He came because' Sweden told him to go. The Nordics wanted to see what the emergency was and sent Finland. "Get the rest of the Nordics to help us." Finland nodded. France turned to Germany's Brother. Prussia tagged along to see what the emergency was. "Prussia do you think possibly get me Austria and Hungary?" Prussia for once didn't boast about his awesomeness. He was serious and focused on the task at hand. He nodded.

France looked at everyone. "Thank all of you for coming. It means a lot that you're all willing to help me." He gazed at the crowd with a grateful expression. France raised his fist in the air.

"Now help me bring my son home!"

 **A/N: Aww poor France. Here is chapter 3! Now you get a little more insight on the 2p Axis powers personalities. Also the truth came out holy crap! Also yes that was the Amazing World of Gumball Luciano was watching. I don't own that. So hey what do you think of this? Liked it? Then follow the story. Want more stories like this? Follow me. Unless you already did then good job! You have helped me produced more content. Also if you like Black butler/ Kuroshitsuji why don't you check out The Black Rose always has the sharpest thorns? It was written by yours truly. Hope you like this chappy! Bye!**

 **~ Krystal**


	4. Ch4 Talk to me

Canada sighed. It has been four days since he 'met' the 2p Axis powers. He and Matt didn't think that they would still be here. Matt kept telling them to leave but they wouldn't budge. Finally Canada thought Matt was at his its end. He stepped in front of the T.V. Kuro tried to look around Matt to see the Television. Luciano was playing a red 3DS that Kuro brought along. He gave it to him so he can watch his anime in peace. Lutz just sat and watched Luciano. "Hey I can't see! Move lumberjack!" Kuro said as he moved to see the show. Matt picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. Kuro looked at him and tried to get the remote back. "Give it back I want to see what happens! Come on!" Matt shook his head. "I thought I told y'all to leave?" Luciano looked up at him. "Remember, we are here to help you in case someone kidnaps you cupcake." Luciano then looked back at the gaming system. "Holy S *t! I found an Eevee! Kuro look I found it!" Kuro sighed and sat back down. Matt looked at Kuro confused. "Pokémon. Don't ask it will take a long time to explain." Matt just nodded. "So when do you free loaders plan to leave?" The 2p Axis raised their heads and said in union. "When y'all leave." Matt sighed.

He looked back at Canada. Canada just shrugged. He walked forward and smiled. Matt gave a small smile. A pink tint came to his cheek. Kuro, Luciano, and Lutz looked at the two. They shared a knowing glance at each other before Luciano sighed. Luciano got up and cleared his throat. Matt and Canada looked at him. He motioned for Matt to follow him. Matt nodded and followed him down the hall. Kuro stood up and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. Lutz just shuffled nervously in his seat. "I'm not good with this stuff." He got up and walked out the front door. Canada looked at Kuro. "What does he mean?" Kuro looked at him happily. This kinda scared Canada but he refused to show it. "Canada, we need to talk…"

 **To Matt and Luciano**

Matt looked at Luciano. He led him to the bedroom that he and Canada shared. Luciano gave him a glare as he closed the door. "You are dumber than I thought." Matt turned around and blinked. "What?" Luciano face palmed and looked at him. "You and that little cutie are obviously in love. I haven't seen you two separate since we crashed here four days ago. Something's up." Matt cheeks began to turn red at Luciano's accusation. "So I take that as a yes." Luciano smirked as he strode over to Matt till he was face to face with him.

Matt put a hand to his face as he sighed. "Ok so maybe I have feelings for him. Who could blame me?" Luciano blinked and put an arm on his shoulder. "We I guess I could help you….but for a price." Matt gave Luciano a hard look. "And that would be?" Luciano looked away from Matt. "I want…" All Matt heard was grumbles. "What?" Luciano's turned red and looked at Matt. "I want you to get the spell book. To give me the spell Al altered." Matt raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ever need that?" Luciano just got redder by the second. "Th-That is none of Y-your business!" Luciano turned away.

Matt just shook his head. There is no telling what is going on in that Italian's head. He looked at the door. Maybe he should wait a while to tell Canada his feelings. He might scare him; they have only known each other an 11 days. It would be too much of a rush. He sighed.

 **To Canada and Kuro**

Canada took a seat on the couch. He looked at the Japanese man in front of him. He was pacing around. He suddenly stopped and with a snap of his fingers, made his was over to Canada. Canada tensed as Kuro put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him to see that smile on his face. Kuro cleared his throat and spoke. "So it has come to my attention that you and Matt have been attached to the hip, yes?" Canada shrugged and nervously nodded. Kuro smile widened. "Do you think that maybe you might have feelings for him?" Canada stiffened. Kuro smile instantly turned into a smirk.

He sat down next to Canada and saw his face slowly becoming red. He scooted closer to the Canadian. Canada put a hand on his face. He knew he must be really red. "I take that as a yes?" A voice whispered in Canada's ear. He shot up from the couch and looked back at Kuro. He had a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms and reclined on the couch. "You know if Matt did that you wouldn't have acted that way." Canada mustered a glare. "I so would of!" Kuro waved him off. "Sure, why don't you just tell Matt how you feel. I know you like him. It is so obvious." Kuro snickered.

He stood up and walked towards Canada. He had a glint in his eyes. He reached forward before Canada could move away and took his chin in between his thumb and index finger. He moved closer. "You know if Matt was to do this you would be putty in his hands. Wouldn't you?" He inched closer to Canada's face till their noses touched. "Don't deny it Canada. You know you would." Kuro let go of Canada's chin and returned to his spot on the couch. Canada just stood there dumbfounded. What had just happened? But, he knows Kuro is right. He does have feelings for his new friend.

Canada looked at the stairs as he saw Matt and Luciano come down them. He rubbed his arm nervously as Matt smiled at him. One day he would tell him. One day. But, today isn't the day. It would be too fast and would probably scare him. Canada sighed and smiled at Matt.

 _One day…_

 **Through the portal 1P world**

Prussia walked down the street. It was night time and he had already done what he was supposed to do. Austria agreed a Hungary agreed to. Though Austria still needed some convincing, which Hungary did for him (She almost hit him with a frying pan). Now Prussia was on his own assigned mission. He had to wait till' dark though. He walked down the familiar street till he was in front of the house he was looking for. He inspected the house till he saw the white fence. It looked small enough to climb over. He made sure no one was around before going over to the fence.

Once over the fence he went to the back door. He grabbed the handle and turned it. Locked. He scowled before reaching down in his pocket. He pulled out a paper clip and started to jiggle the lock. "Keskeskeskeskes. I wasn't in the army for nothing. Keskeskes I have entered many bases and I won't let a messily door lock put a challenge!" Prussia whispered to no one in particle. Gilbird tweeted and nuzzled into Prussia's messy silver hair. Prussia heard the lock click. "Kesese! Gilbird we're in!" The bird peeped as Prussia opened the door. He put a finger to his lips. "Shh. We have to be quiet. OK Gilbird?" The bird nodded as he wondered through the house.

After what seemed like hours Prussia found what he was looking for. He pushed the rest of the door opens he stepped inside. He immediately went to the bookshelves. He searched every book one by one till he found the right one. "Keskes. Gilbird we found it! Come on!" He hurried out of the house and back onto the streets. He ran to the woods nearby. He was gaping and out of breath. He clung on to that book for dear life. He looked behind him to make sure no one was following finally he walked into the woods.

He shivered as he seemed to wander aimlessly. Finally when he thought he was far enough he opened the book. He started to flip through the pages till he stopped. He found what he was looking for. He started to shake. Maybe what he was doing wasn't the right thing? What about west? What about- No. This is for Matthew. He was going to go through with this.

He raised his hand and focused on a tree. He looked down at the book and read aloud. "inezīhi k'alati layi kifiti poritali ! inē k'alati layi lemekifeti hulu t'irulinyi ! Kifeti!" He looked around him. Nothing. His shoulders slumped. He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He started to walk away only to bump into someone. He tensed and looked up. He saw Spain with his arm crossed. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed at Prussia. Behind him was Romano. He was glaring at him also. Prussia put his hands up. "I can explain." Romano huffed and stepped out from behind Spain. "Sure the great potato basterd's brother can explain why he came into the woods in the middle of the F'ing night after he broke into England's house. Not to mention he stole his spell book and proceeded to try and use it! I like to see you get out of this one." Prussia shrugged. Spain sighed and opened his hands. "Come on amigo. Just give me the book." Prussia backed away. "What!? No! You don't know what I'm trying to do-"

"Of course we don't. Just give Spain the book." Romano cut Prussia off.

Spain went to grab for Prussia. He paused only inches away. Prussia looked at him weirdly. Spain had a look of fear written all over his face. Romano did too. Prussia looked behind him. Bolts of blue electricity were sparking in the middle of the tree he was focused on earlier. The electricity just got more violent by the second. Spain withdrew his hand. Romano grabbed onto Spain's shirt. "Come on you tomato basterd! Let's get out of here!" Spain looked at Prussia. "What did you do?!" Finally a bright light shone from the electricity. All three of them covered their eyes.

Finally the light died down. Prussia looked back at the other two. He scoffed as he walked towards the portal. Spain saw this and tried to grab Prussia. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Prussia flat out ignored him he just kept walking. Spain sighed. He turned and grabbed Romano's arm. "Come on Romano. Let's follow h-" Spain saw Romano starting to try and get away. He let go of Romano. "Im going. If you don't come then that's on you." Spain turned and ran after Prussian.

Romano blinked. Without hesitation he followed suit. Prussia was now standing in front of the portal. He looked back to see Spain and Romano behind him. They nodded at him. Prussia smiled as he walked through. He closed his eyes as light enveloped him. He felt lighter than air. Like everything was lifted off of him. Then he fell face first into the dirt.

Prussia groaned. He tried to push himself up but, Spain fell on him. He grunted as his chests meet the ground again. "Verdammt." He murmured. Finally the last of the trio came out of the portal. Spain groaned as he started to pick himself up. Prussia got up too. He looked up and saw Spain hovering over Romano. Prussia heard crying. He tenderly crawled over to the two. Romano was covering his eyes. "Romano let me see your eyes." Spain put his hands on Romano's. Romano shook his head. "I-It hurts..." Romano whimpered as Spain removed his hands gently. Spain and Prussia didn't see anything wrong. Romano's eyes were shut tightly. "Romano open you e-" Romano started to whimper again. "If I could I would! It hurts and I can't see anyways!" Spain withdrew his hands. "Romano did you close your eyes when we went through the portal." Romano shook his head. Prussia felt really guilty now. Because of him Romano is blind.

Spain tore his sleeves off and he wrapped it over Romano's eyes. He tied it behind his head. Spain looked at Prussia. He sighed. "What did you want here in the first place, Prussia?" Prussia tensed. "I wanted to find Canada." Spain shook his head. "I thought we had established we would come up with a plane an-" Prussia snorted. "Sure by then he would be dead." Spain sighed and stroked Romano's cheek. "I don't blame you _entirely_ for what happened to Romano." Spain's eyes didn't seem to be filled with anger or vengeance. Just regret and sadness. This made Prussia heart tighten. He tapped Spain's shoulder. Spain looked up at him. "We need to move." Spain gazed at him for a moment before grabbing Romano's hand.

 **Timeskip**

The trio walked for hours. Spain was leading Romano around, never letting go of his hand. Prussia sighed. He hadn't thought this far in his plan. He didn't think it would work from the beginning. Now look, he has two extra people (one blind) lost in unfamiliar land. He hadn't brought supplies or a weapon. They were defenseless and scared. He kept walking and walking.

Prussia suddenly stopped. Spain paused. He gently squeezed Romano's hand before letting it go. Romano whined but stayed put. Spain stood near Prussia. "What's going on? Why did we stop?" Prussia put a finger on his lips. "Shh." Was all he said as he slowly stalked forward. Prussia moved aside some brush and saw three men. On was a blonde. He had the same mop of hair as Romano. He had some light shades on with a red scarf and a white coat and fancy pants. He was talking to another man.

He looked just like Spain. He had long ruffled brown hair instead of Spain's fluffy short hair. He had darker green eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He also had one on his cheek. He wore a brown uniform similar to Spain's. Prussia tensed. Their 2p's were here. He looked to the back of the group. He saw a smaller man. He had his head down. His hair was a silvery white just like Prussia's. It was tied in a ponytail. He had a black t-shirt on and what looked like a coat draped over his shoulders. He looked…sad.

Prussia quietly moved back to Spain and Romano. Spain was holding Romano's hand and had his head on his shoulder. "Guy's don't panic but our 2p's. There here." Just like that Romano's breath quickened. He started to shutter and shake. Spain eyes widened. He squeezed Romano's hand. He started to whisper. "No not here. Not now Romano. Everything is going to be fine." Prussia had to admit that he was afraid to. Not only did they not have any supplies but they had no defence. He went back to the bush. He looked out. He only saw two of the three men. 2p Spain and 2p Romano. Prussia eyes widened. Where was the other one?

He backed up slowly. He didn't know where the other one was and he didn't want to. He kept backing up till' he bumped into someone. "Oh! Spain you idiot you scared me! Come on let's move one of them is miss-" He turned around to see his 2p. He had blue eyes compared to his red. He looked sad. Prussia instantly felt fear. He froze. He inhaled sharply and was about to scream. His 2p's eyes widened as he saw this. He clamped his hand over the others mouth. Prussia's eyes widened more as his 2p bring a hand up to his mouth. He made a 'shh' sign and grabbed Prussia's wrist.

Finally Prussia saw Spain and Romano. They seemed as calm as ever. He pushed his 2p away. "Guy my 2p tried to-" Prussia was met by all three of the men making the quiet sign. Prussia was confused. Spain rolled his eyes. Romano and him got up and nodded. Prussia looked over as his 2p got in front of all of them and motioned for them to follow. Prussia saw Spain and Romano follow. What the hell was going on?

 **Timeskip**

So apparently Prussia's 2p was a nice guy. Prussia was surprised. He was just trying to help them. Right now all three of them were eating. Spain had to help Romano with his food though. Also his 2p couldn't speak. He was mute. He spoke in sign language or by writing down what he needed or wanted to say. Prussia thought it was weird but decided to keep quiet.

Once they were done 2P Prussia sat all three of them down in the living room. He stood in front of them and started to sign. _Hello, my name is_ _Klaus. I hope you have a nice stay here._ Klaus smiled. Prussia sighed. "My name is Gilbert. Most people just call me Prussia. I am the awesomeness country in my world!" Prussia said. He placed a hand on his chest. Romano scoffed. "Sure you are. By the way my name is Romano. Nice to see you." Romano held out a hand for a hand shake. Klaus seemed confused. He held his hand to the left rather than in front of him. Spain sighed and directed Romano's hand in front of him. Spain looked at Klaus. "He was blinded when we went through the portal." Klaus nodded. No wonder he had the cloth over his eyes. Klaus reached over and shook Romano's hand. "This is Klaus. He helped us Romano." Romano hummed and nodded. Spain looked over at Klaus. "My name is Antonio. But, everyone calls me Spain. Nice to meet you." Klaus nodded. He started to sign something. _"Nice to meet y'all."_ Klaus then looked at Romano. He told them to hold on a second as he went to go get something.

Prussia sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions. He didn't know what to think about this. His counterpart wasn't like him at all. Almost polar opposites from what it seems. But he had to admit something though. His counterpart was kinda…cute. No. No Prussia shook his head at this thought. He can't think like that. He has to get Matthew. He can't forget about his poor Matthew. But Prussia knew that Canada never shone signs of attraction towards him. But, Prussia was still determined as ever. His thoughts broke as his counterpart came back. He held a first aid kit and he slowly walked over to Romano. Spain's eyes seemed to brighten up. "Oh thank you Klaus. Thank you so much." Romano twitched as Spain reached behind his head to undo the cloth. "What the hell are you doing you bastard! Stop it! Didn't you hear me I said st-." Romano fell silent as he felt the cloth fall of his face.

The other three looked at Romano sadly. Spain gasped and cupped Romano's face. Prussia flinched at the sight. He had seen bad injuries before but this one… This one was his fault. Romano's eyes were still shut, but blood was smeared around them. His eyes were still bleeding but only a dribble. Romano flinched as Spain reached for his eye. He looked at Klaus. "Is he…?" Klaus shrugged and motioned for Spain to open Romano's eye. Spain nodded and hesitantly gripped Romano's hand. "Romano, we need you to open your eye. Can you do this for us?" Romano started to shake slightly. Prussia felt sick to his stomach. The atmosphere of the room once calm was now thick with worry and tension.

Romano whimpered. He shook his head. "Come on Romano. I know you can do it." Spain said reassuring the Italian slightly. Spain then hugged the Italian and moving him into his lap. Romano started to shake even more. Klaus got a cotton ball from the kit and dabbed some liquid onto it. He gave Spain a sad look before he brought it to Romano's right eye. He started to dab it on the sticky blood around and on the eye. Prussia saw Romano visibly tense. Romano suddenly screamed in pain. Spain flinched and hugged Romano closer. Prussia flinched at the sudden noise. This was not making him feel better.

After what seemed like forever. Klaus was done and Romano stopped screaming. Romano's eyes were clean now, but he still refused to open them. "Romano how can we see the damage if you won't let us see your eyes? Please open at least one eye." Romano still shivered. By now Prussia was quiet. He sat on the far corner of the couch away from them. He was lounged back with his eyes shut. He looked like he was relaxing but in truth…he was trying to get Romano's pained screams out of his head.

"Come on Romano. Open your beautiful eyes for me." Spain said softly. Prussia's eyes cracked open a little at this. He watched the pair closely. Romano shuddered one last time before nodding. Romano started to whimper in pain as his right eye started to slowly open. Prussia eyes opened wide as he now moved to see well.

Spain inhaled sharply. Klaus gasped. He looked at Spain and shook his head. He got up to put the first aid kit away. Leaving the trio alone. Romano's eye had a white skim over it. His blood vessels were more noticeable now and his usually amber/hazel eyes were lighter now. Prussia tensed as Romano grabbed onto Spain's collar. "What happened to me?!" Romano screeched. Spain flinched and held Romano's hands.

Romano's shoulders started to twitch and jerk. Spain sighed. Prussia knew Romano had Chorea but he thought Spain cured it. Prussia's shoulders slumped. He felt down right awful. He deserved to die for what he done. He looked back at the two. Romano was being cuddled by Spain. Spain was whispering sweet things into the Italian's ear. Prussia just closed his eyes and continue his sulking.

 **Timeskip**

Prussia was sitting on the edge of the guest room bed. Spain and Romano were sharing since there were only three rooms in the house. Spain carried Romano to their room. The poor Italian had worn himself to sleep. Now Prussia was left alone with his thoughts. His horrid thoughts. Spain said he has no ill will towards him but he knew that was load of crap. He just glared at the ground.

Prussia heard his door open softly. He looked up to see his counterpart standing there. He waved at Prussia before walking towards him. He sat on the bed right next to Prussia. Prussia looked at him before looking back at the ground. Klaus sighed and handed Prussia a folded paper. Prussia eyed it for a second and took it. He opened it and read it.

 _It wasn't your fault._

Prussia gave Klaus a unamused look. "Sure. If I hadn't come here then they wouldn't have come. That would have prevented Romano's injury. Don't lie to me." Klaus shook his head and started to sign something.

 _Maybe it was stupid for you to come through the portal._

"Wow thanks. Don't need to remind me there."

 _Your friends knew that to. That is why they came. You could have gotten hurt._

Prussia snorted. "Yeah but they didn't need to though."

 _But they did! To protect you. I know what happened to Romano wasn't your fault. Just a freak accident._

"An accident I could have stopped!"

Klaus shook his head and placed a reassuring arm around Prussia's shoulders.

 _Do you relly think you could have changed that. What if he went into the portal with someone else or maybe something happened in your world. It was his fate. Just like mine._

At this Klaus's arm fell. He brought his arms closer to himself and sighed. Prussia looked at him before he put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on you can talk to me." Klaus sent him a glare. Prussia chuckled nervously. "I meant you could always tell me. I can be here for you." Klaus nodded.

 _My brother, Lutz. We used_ _to be kinda like friends. We would go and drink together or have fun. But, one day something changed. I don't know exactly what though. He just ignores me. I think the only time he has noticed me is when I went graveling to him. Begging to keep me from fading away…From being erased. He said yes and gave me a small piece of territory. My people thought that was all. No, we have to work of his army. Building weapons, make ammo, build armor. We slave away making their defence better. What thanks do we get. Nothing! When we have to go at war with another country he leaves my people to defend themselves with what little strength and weapons we have. Worst part is he will choose random men in my country to fight in his wars! Most of the time they never come back to their wives and children. We have to follow by his rules and orders. If not my people get punished and I get beaten for it. That was my fate as horrible as it is. I have learned to accept it though. Just to get by…._

Prussia saw Klaus let a lone tear roll down his cheek at the end of his story. Prussia felt bad for him. His brother never did that to him. Who would do that to his own flesh and blood? Prussia didn't even notice that his body had begun to bring a sobbing Klaus into a hug. Prussia felt him stiffened as he hugged him. Soon Klaus relaxed and cried his little heart out. Prussia closed his eyes and rested his head on Klaus's shoulder. What must it be like to not have a voice? To be tossed aside and forgotten? Prussia thoughts whirled at these questions. What must it be like to come so close to being erased? To fade away into a memory. Prussia felt his grip tighten around the smaller of the two. Klaus had started to shake with sobs.

Before Prussia didn't even register what he was about to say till it came out. "Don't worry. I will always be here. I will make sure you never fade. I am here for you, Klaus. Don't cry anymore." Klaus lifted his head from Prussia's shoulder. " _Really?"_ Prussia nodded. "Really." Klaus let out a few more tears before snuggling into Prussia.

Prussia didn't know what was happening to him. His heart was beating faster per second. Faster than it ever did around Canada. He had butterflies in his stomach and he felt warm. Klaus seemed to have tired himself out by all that crying. Klaus yawned softly and started to get up. Prussia's hand shot up to grab Klaus's . His counterpart's sparkly ocean blue eyes looked back at him. Prussia's face started to heat up as he stammered. "Would you-I mean you can-Would you like to sleep- Ughh how un-awesome of me." Klaus did what looked like a giggle and walked back over to the bed. He laid on the bed next to Prussia. Prussia was still sitting criss cross in the middle of the bed. Klaus smiled and sighed. He grabbed Prussia's shoulder and gently pushed him ono the bed. Klaus just smiled as he snuggled close to him.

Prussia's face by now was completely red. His heart was going a hundred miles an hour now. His stomach was just full of butterflies. As wrong as this looks Prussia has to admit he has _never_ gotten this worked up when he was with Canada. He started to feel his eyes droop as sleep started to settle on him. He found himself wrapping an arm around Klaus and drifting off into sleep.

 **A/N: Hello again guys! I made this chapter for one of my friends who ships Prussia x 2p!Prussia. Prussiacest basically is written all over this chapter BUT, Prussia might still have feelings for our little Canadian. The spell Prussia was a translation I did in Amharic. Also Romano has Chorea (a neurological disorder where a person jerks in random movements in usually the shoulders, hips, and head.) Himaruya said he had it as a kid but Spain cured it. Not anymore. Also the eye color for Romano was a mix of the Anime and Manga eye color. PLEASE DON'T THE ME! :3 Well I hope you like this chapter. Follow this story, Fav it, Review it! Unless you already did that then good job you're ahead of the ball game. Thank you for y'alls support. Every follow and favs count. Thank you for reading! Bye~**

 **-Krystal**


	5. Ch5 The fight

**A/N: When you read this kinda imagine Romano twitching slightly throughout this when he comes up. That's what I imagine him doing though, you don't have to.**

Matt yawned softly. He moved carefully so he didn't wake the other person beside him. He looked down at Canada smiling. ' _Just think in two days he could be gone…_ ' His smile instantly fell. He got up and walked over to the bedroom door. He opened it softly and stepped into the hallway. He walked to his living room to see the 2p Axis sleeping. Lutz was lying on his back while Kuro and Luciano were cuddling on top of him. Matt almost let out a chuckle. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a pic, He was never going to see this again. Also this is priceless blackmail.

He noticed that his phone had a few text messages alert on it. He sniffed. He clicked them and scrolled through them. Klaus had texted him at 8:00. Matt subconsciously looked at the time. 9:30. He sighed and read the text. His eyes scanned the last ones. He let out a gasp. Well he should have known they would come for him eventually…

He decided that after their morning ritual is done that he will tell him. But till then, he is going to be with him for as much as he can. Canada could never come back…

 **Timeskip**

Matt sighed as everything was done. He knew that the trio had noticed him being extra close to Canada. Luciano asked him about it. He said it was none of his concern. Now he was outside with Canada. Watching the clouds. Canada had suggested that. The 2p Axis was watching them from the window. Luciano and Kuro had talked to Canada. They gave him the plan and told him what to do. Lutz was just there, wanting to see how it unfolds.

Canada giggled. Matt couldn't help but smile. "What so funny?" Canada shrugged happily. "Ever since I met you my life felt like it has gotten better. You noticed me and never compared me to anyone…Especially my older brother. You actually like me for me. What else could I ask for?" Matt felt a blush come onto his cheeks. How was he supposed to respond to that? He heard Canada giggle. Those giggles made Matt's stomach flutter.

Canada started to hum a nice tune. Matt felt like he had heard it before but decided to keep quiet. "Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting." Matt looked at Canada. "Right there where you left it. "Canada looked at Matt happily. "Lying upside down." Canada placed his hand on Matt's. "When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded." Matt stiffened at the contact. He felt like his heart was about to burst. He gently squeezed Canada's hand. "The underside is lighter-" Matt looked at Canada as he brought his hand to where his heart is. "-when you turn it around." Matt felt Canada's heartbeat. Canada put his hand over Matt's heart. "Everything stays right where you left it." Canada cupped Matt's cheek and brought his face slowly closer to his. "Everything stays, but it still changes." Matt leaned closer slowly. "Ever so slightly. Daily and nightly." Their noses were touching. "In little ways. Everything stays…" Matt gently placed his lips on Matt's.

Luciano snickered behind the window. He turned around and looked at Kuro. "Yes! It worked high-five!" Luciano raised his hand. Kuro scoffed softly but smiled. He gently tapped Luciano's hand with his finger. Luciano was so excited that he was bouncing up and down. He looked back out the window. Matt pulled away slowly. Canada's face was completely red, but he looked satisfied. Canada giggled and hugged Matt tightly. Matt smiled and hugged him back. Matt sighed softly.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

Canada and Matt separated as they heard the noise. Canada watched as Matt pulled out his phone. It was Klaus. He looked at the text. His stomach turned from filled with butterflies to filled with wasp. He looked at Canada. He finally got what he wanted and now it is time for them to say goodbye…

Matt looked at Canada. "Hey I think my friend found some friends of yours." Canada eyes widened. "Are we going to see them?" Matt smiled softly. "Yeah I guess." He looked at the window and signaled to the 2p Axis to come out of the house. Canada face turned red as he saw three faces in the front window. He buried his face into his hands and groaned.

 **To Klaus and Prussia**

Prussia was sitting down in front of the T.V. He was watching a show about a boy who is part of a group called the Crystal Gems that protect humanity from other like them. He smiled as he watched it. Romano and Spain were upstairs. Spain was playing the black Wii U that Klaus has. Romano refuses to leave Spain's side so he stayed up here with him. Klaus was in the kitchen making lunch.

Prussia was still working out his feelings for Klaus. They barley meet, could he really fall in love that fast? He just shook his head and tried to watch his show. Everything was peaceful. Nothing in the world could cut the peaceful atmosphere the house had. He heard footsteps approach him.

Prussia looked up to see Klaus. He smiled and patted a place on the couch for him. The two continued to watch the show in silence. The show cut to a scene where the boy was hugging his three guardians. Prussia smiled. They were just like a family and it was cute. Prussia was about to comment on it when he saw Klaus looking at the T.V sadly.

Prussia scooted a little closer to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Hey are you OK?" Prussia asked. Klaus looked at him. _Just memories…_ He signed out slowly. Prussia nodded. "Care to tell me about it?" Klaus looked at him. Prussia chuckled a little. "Now it's my turn to be a therapist." Klaus gave a silent chuckle and nodded.

 _Back then after everything was done and gone. When Lutz put my country into it's current place. I met a little boy. He had a gimpy leg and was trying to bring water home for his mom. He had to carry it in a big pot but since his leg gave him trouble, I volunteered to help him. I eventually met his mom. She was a very pretty lady. But she was a widow. Her husband died in a war after Lutz called him into the war. I felt so bad for her and her son. I decided to stay with them to keep them company. I helped them with food, water, everything. But one day the Germans came into my town. I don't know exactly what happened but I went into the house. I saw the woman lying on the floor next to her son…. Dead. After their funeral I never went back. The memory hurt so much. I blame Lutz's soldiers for that even though he denies it. I never knew what happened, but I wished I knew…_

Prussia just hugged him softly. "I'm sorry." Klaus nodded. Prussia smiled at him. "Hey let's watch the rest of the show together, yes?" Klaus sighed and nodded. He leaned into Prussia's shoulder as they watched the show in silence. This silence was the good kind. No tension was in it just calm good vibes. Spain had peeked around the corner to watch the duo. He retreated back to Romano. "So? What happened?" Spain sighed. "You were right. They're obviously love birds." Romano smiled at this.

 **Timeskip**

It has easily been an hour or two. Klaus left Prussia to go tend to something. Prussia was currently flipping through the channels. His show ended and now he was bored. He yawned as he kept looking. Nothing on was awesome enough for his attention. He sighed and slumped on the couch.

 _Ding-Dong!_

Prussia saw Klaus walk out from the kitchen to the door. He quickly grabbed a paper and scribbled down something as he walked to the door. Klaus smiled. Finally Matt was here he would surly help him with this. He opened the door and held the sign. His smile fell as he saw 2p Spain and 2p Romano. He looked at them nervously. _Hello Andres. Hello Flavio. Why are y'all here?_ They gave him a look.

Andres glared at him and scoffed. "Oh sweetie, do we really need a reason to see you? We know you don't have s *t to do." Flavio said in a sickly- sweet voice. Klaus smiled slightly. He didn't like them anyway. He was just with them to get noticed. He wanted to leave the group but he knew he wouldn't without a new scar or two.

Andres and Flavio and shared a knowing glance. "Hey would you like to have a little fun?" Flavio said purring. He trailed his hand up Klaus chest. Klaus shook his head no. Andres gave him a look that made him shake his head yes. "Good! Now let us in so you can get yourself ready." Klaus's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "Did you just say no?" Andres said as he stepped closer to Klaus. "Remember _pet_ we are your masters. When we want something we get it. Now let. Me. IN!" He shoved Klaus inward into the house. Andres kicked his side as Flavio stepped over him and straddled him.

Flavio smirked. "Andres closed the door. No one needs to see. Now-" He flipped Klaus to where he was facing Flavio. He had tears in his eyes but the other two didn't care. Flavio ran a hand down his side and it made Klaus sick. Flavio smirked as Klaus started to cry. That was all they kept him around for. Just sick enjoyment. Andres got on his knees and gave him a evil smirk as he tried to undo Klaus's belt.

Flavio smirked. "Now _pet_ I want you to wa-" "HEY!" The Italian was interrupted as he saw another man standing a little away. The man had slivery white hair and red eyes. Flavio gasped. He looked over and saw two more come around the corner. "Prussia what's going on?!" Flavio scoffed disgusted. "1p's…" Andres snarled. The two got up and made their way to the three 1p's. Spain had made Romano go behind the corner. Romano peeked out as Spain went over towards the 2p's.

Klaus got up. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He gripped Flavio's arm and shook his head no. Flavio looked at him in disgust and pulled his hand away. "You kept them here didn't you? You on their side aren't you? You little manwhore you are aren't you?! You were probably planning to kill us all. Let me guess you were F #*ing all three of them huh? You did this!" Klaus flinched at those words. Flavio pulled out a gun while Andres pulled out a knife.

Flavio pulled out a second gun and pulled Klaus's hand forward. He shoved it in Klaus's hand. "Kill him." Klaus blinked in confusion and shook. Flavio glared at him. "Did you not hear me? I said to kill you f'ing 1p!" Flavio screamed at him. Andres glared at his counterpart. Spain sent his glare right back at him 10 fold.

Klaus looked at the gun in his hand. "Don't you remember? What they did to our world? They destroyed it! Ruined everything! Now you're protecting them? Do you think they regret what they did?" Flavio said darkly. "Just shoot him. One less person to worry about." Klaus looked at Prussia before aiming the gun at him.

Prussia felt his heart tighten in fear. Spain had turned to see Klaus aim. Romano moved further out to try and hear what was going on. Klaus hand shook as he put his finger on the trigger. Prussia started to shake in fear. "Klaus you know I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to. Was everything we talked about just a joke? Did it mean…..nothing?" Prussia's voice wavered towards the end. Prussia looked at him sadly as his eyes glazed over with tears.

Klaus looked at Prussia sadly. His hand started to shake more before he put his arm down. Prussia looked at him happily. He cried a little. He moved to hug Him but stopped as Flavio screamed. "You had one job you f'ing dumbass! Why can't you do anything right in your worthless life! You know what I'm done! Andres tell him!"

Andres smirked evilly as his gaze shifted towards Klaus. He held his knife up and chuckled darkly. "Hey do you remember Marie and Thomas?" Klaus eyes widened. Prussia assumed those were the people Klaus told him about. Klaus nodded slowly. "Well you see Lutz wasn't the only person to go into your country. We did!" He motioned to himself and Flavio. "And let's just say one day we saw you with your little girlfriend and her son. Remember the first time you rejected our demand, _Pet_?" Andres said still smirking. Klaus nodded. They asked him for sick enjoyment. He said no, that he had enough, that he still had the marks on his body from last time. They cussed at him beat him and did it anyways. Klaus still felt the stinging subconsciously pang on his body right now. He never told anyone, not even his REAL friend, Matt. In fear that they would come after him again.

Andres smirked as he saw Klaus flinch as memories came bad to him in his head. "Well let's just say me and Flavio didn't like that one bit. But you were off with that whore. So you know what we did?" Klaus looked up at him wide eyed. He shook his head as tears started to fall down his cheeks again. Andres smiled and nodded. "Yep. We killed them."

Klaus looked down at the ground. He remembered when he walked into the house. He had walked into the kitchen to see Marie and Thomas lying on the ground. He had tried to wake them up, tried to make them breath. He cried so much he thought he had lost all moisture in his body. His hands were stained with their blood. It was smeared on his jacket, his blue jeans, and his hair. He finally got up and called 911. When they came they asked what happened. After he explained they gave him sympathetic looks before leaving him to wallow in his own sorrow.

Klaus looked at Flavio and Spain, still crying. They did it; they killed the only people he trusted with his life. He looked over at Prussia. No, he had other people he trusted like that. He had Spain, Romano, and Prussia. He had Prussia. He wasn't about to let them kill them. Flavio took a step forward.

Prussia felt sick. How would do such a thing? For what, just he didn't want to be a toy? Prussia felt anger pool in his stomach. "You stupid basterds!" Prussia looked over to see Romano. He came out from behind the corner scowling. He saw Flavio smirk and turn towards Romano. "Aww what happened to you, Romano?" Flavio said sarcastically. Romano turned towards the voice swiftly. "That's none of your concern!" Romano said harshly. Flavio smirked. "So what is up with that gaze? Is it a new fashion trend? It doesn't flatter your complexion sweetie." Romano scoffed at the comment. "Why don't you let me see your pretty face, huh?" Flavio stepped closer. Romano backed away upon hearing the footstep. Flavio looked at Andres and smirked. He rose his hand and snapped his fingers.

Andres grabbed Spain by his shoulders and pushed him onto the ground. Spain felt the breath leave his lungs as Andres stopped onto his stomach. Spain coughed blood up and spat it on Andres's shoe. Andres's nose wrinkled in disgust as he reached down and grabbed Spain's collar. He hit his head on the floor over and over. Spain felt like the world was spinning. He grabbed the pocket knife he had in his pocket and slash blindly at his counterpart's face. He heard him scream as he backed away. Andres was holding his eye while Spain tried to get up. Flavio stood behind him and pushed him back down before making his way over to Romano. Romano backed up as he felt another present in front of him.

Flavio grabbed the gaze surrounding his eyes. Flavio gasped as he saw Romano's eyes. "What the hell happened to you?!" Flavio yelled. He saw Romano flinch as he yelled. Flavio's face of shock turned into a evil smirk. "So your blind, ehe?" Romano shivered and tried to slink away. Flavio let out a _tsk_ before roughly grabbing his hand and tossed him down. He kicked him and spat on him. Spain got back up and saw what Flavio did to Romano. He glared at him before he ran over to the two countries.

Flavio smirked as he picked Romano up and pushed him into Spain. He watched as they fell like dominos. He laughed as he went over to Klaus. He smirked as Klaus was with Prussia, both huddling in fear. "Don't you see? You can't beat us and now-" Flavio aimed his gun at Prussia. "-it's time to end this." Flavio smirked.

Prussia closed his eyes. He heard a gunshot and thought it was over. He never felt the pain. He opened his eyes to see Flavio holding his arm. He was still for a moment. Finally as if his mind registered the pain he fell onto the ground while a loud cry ripped out of his throat. Klaus had the gun barrel aimed at Flavio. Andres just looked at the bleeding Italian before he looked at Klaus. He started to walk towards them smirking. Klaus aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. The only thing it did was click. There were no more bullets.

Andres was standing before them now with the knife held high. Both of the Prussian's closed their eyes and waited for the knife to slice them open. Nothing happened. Prussia opened his eyes to see a guy who looked like Canada holding Andres's arm. Klaus looked up at 2p Canada and smiled. 2p Canada looked down at them and nodded. He grabbed Andres's arm in both hands and twisted it till it made a sickening crack. Andres howled out in pain and fell on his knees while holding his now broken arm.

Klaus stood up and hugged 2p Canada. Prussia stood up as well and looked towards the door. There he was…Canada. He felt overjoyed as he ran over and hugged him tightly. Canada giggled nervously and patted Prussia's back. "Nice to see you too, Gilbert." Klaus and Matt were watching the two. Then the 2p Axis walked in. Prussia looked up and immediately backed away as Luciano put a hand on Canada's shoulder. Canada smiled. "They won't hurt you. Their on our side!" Canada chirped. Prussia nodded as he looked over at Klaus.

He went and hugged Klaus tightly. "Are you hurt? Are you OK?" Klaus nodded a yes and kissed Prussia's cheek. Luciano sighed and looked at Kuro. Kuro shrugged and went over to Spain and Romano. They were just standing there not knowing what to do. Once everyone was fine they huddled into a group.

Matt was the first to speak. "What should we do with Andres and Flavio?" Luciano Shrugged. He and his brother never liked each other. So why should he care now, older brother or not. "I vote that we kill them." Luciano said pulling out his knife. Kuro shook his head. "We should torture them slowly." Lutz just stayed quiet. He was glaring at Klaus. Romano scoffed and spoke. "I say we drop them off in the middle of the dessert!" Spain gently elbowed him. "We aren't dropping them off in the middle of the dessert." Prussia looked at him. "Then what do you suggest?" Spain put his hand on his cheek and thought. "Well maybe we could-"

 **Timeskip**

Flavio and Andres were tied up in front of the seven countries. Andres was glaring at them while Flavio held his tongue. They had stopped his bleeding before they tied him up. "What are you going to do? Kill us?" Andres spat. Luciano looked ready to punch him in the face but held himself back. "No, we are going to give you a deal." Matt said calmly. Flavio looked up at them. He might have had a straight face but, his eyes were full of fear. "If you promise to not tell a soul about our 1p's being here, we'll let you go. If you don't we will not hesitate to kill you." Flavio nodded his head quickly. Luciano glare at him. He came face to face to his brother. "You better keep that promise. If not I'll find out you damn prostitute." Luciano said with his voice full of venom. Andres stared at his partner as he nodded with tears in his eyes. Andres glare at Matt. "I will never give in to your demands." Lutz shrugged. "Fine then. If that's what you want." Lutz pulled out a gun and shot Andres in the leg.

Everyone backed up as Andres howled with pain. Kuro looked at Lutz shocked. "Why would you do that?!" Lutz shrugged as Andres's blood started to pool around him and Flavio. Flavio screamed and tried to get away. Canada was holding the first aid kit that they use on Flavio. He went and sat near Andres and opened the kit. He pulled out some gaze and applied it to the wound. Andres looked at him with a glare as Canada applied pressure. Matt watched Andres carefully as Canada helped him. He didn't trust him one bit.

Once Canada got the bleeding to stop he put some antibiotic substance on it and wrapped it in gaze. Andres had stayed quiet the whole time as Canada did this. He just watched him with no expression what so ever. Flavio was untied and was watching as Canada worked. Once Canada was done Andres spoke. "Why did you do that?" Canada shrugged. "Even someone like you doesn't deserve to die like that or be in pain." Andres nodded slowly as if taking in all the information. He looked at the other through a glare. "Fine. I agree to your deal. On one condition…" Matt scoffed. "And what might that be?" Andres looked at Canada for a second before his gaze returned to the others. "If y'all will give me a fresh start and Klaus?" Klaus looked at him. Andres sighed as he looked away. "If you could ever forgive me for what I had done." Klaus paused. He placed a hand on Andres's shoulder and nodded. He signed some words. _I forgive you, Andres._

Andres smiled. The other untied him carefully and watched him. Andres stood up and looked around him. He had to support himself on Canada's shoulder as he walked out of the room. Once in the living room he looked at everyone. Flavio had called a cab to take him and Andres home. They weren't bleeding anymore and already looked lively.

Flavio ran out the door as he saw the cab but, Andres stopped at the door. He looked back at Canada happily. He held his hand out and Canada gladly shook it. "Thank you, Canada." Andres said softly. Canada nodded and smiled. "Anytime Andres!" They let go of each other and Andres limped out of the door.

Canada watched as they left. Afterwards everyone sat down to talk and catch up with one another. Canada almost cried when he heard what happened to Romano. But, Romano said he was OK and that was all that mattered before cuddling with Spain. Prussia and Klaus held hands and sat next to each other the whole time. Canada was snuggling into Matt's side. Prussia was kinda upset at first till Klaus sat next to him. Then he realized he didn't love Canada he loved Klaus. His heart knew what he wanted even if he didn't at first. Now he's got what he wanted. Everything was calm in the house. Matt said that in 2 days he is going back to Oliver's. Everyone agreed to go with him.

Now everything was calm. Luciano was playing on the 3Ds again; Kuro had his earbuds in watching something on his tablet, Lutz stayed away from Klaus (which was probably for the best.). Matt, Canada, Klaus, and Prussia were watching a movie on the T.V. The atmosphere was calm and no one would have though a bloody fight had happened only hours ago. Right now everyone was happy, and that is what mattered….

 **A/N: It is official that Prussiacest is in here! And Red Velvet Pancakes! Also yes that song was from Adventure Time it is Everything stays. I thought of it while thinking of this scene so I decided to put it in there! Also if you're wondering 'how do the they heal so fast?' Well their countries so I made them heal WAY faster then any regular human ever could. Hey if you like this chapter follow it, Fav it, and Review it! Unless you already did that then good for you you're ahead of the game. Also I am making a PMV on Klaus! I will put the link to my YouTube channel on my channel so you can look at that. It should be done soon so watch out for that! Bye~**

 **~Krystal**


	6. Ch 6 Help is on the way

**A/N: To clear things up Andres only did that stuff cause of Flavio! He never enjoyed it at all! He just wanted to impress Flavio, OK. Ok now to the story**

Matt softly closed the suit case. Canada and him had started packing that morning. Matt looked out the window to see that the sun was in the middle of the sky. He had sent Canada to watch the others…they might break something.He picked up the suit case and headed for the stairs. He heard the others talking. He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Andres. He gave a little glare. Matt didn't trust him one bit. Andres was smiling and helping put stuff up in the bags. Klaus was 'talking' to him a little bit. Prussia was glued to his side not leaving for a second. The 2p Axis (with Canada) was on the other side putting stuff in bags. Matt felt that the atmosphere was light and shrugged. He shouldn't' ruin it then.

Once everything was done Luciano twirled some keys on his finger. He smiled. "Ok now go put your s* t in the trunk and let's go!" Kuro flinched and rolled his eyes. He grabbed two bags and started to head to the door. Everyone grabbed a bag or two and started to stuff it in the van. Finally a happy Luciano slammed it shut and walked to the driver's seat. He got in and so did everyone else. Klaus and Prussia were in the back of the van with Romano and Spain. He looked at them in the mirror before reeving the car up.

He smiled. "You now they don't call me the speed demon of Europe for nothing." Lutz and Kuro immediately grabbed onto their chairs and leaned back. Matt, Canada, and Andres looked at them confused. Luciano opened a department in the roof and pulled out some sunglasses. "Let's do this!"

He slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car speed of through the trail. Matt was slammed back into his seat. Canada held onto his seat while Andres was gripping the back of the seat. He heard a smack in the back of the van and Prussia shouts something in German. Lutz looked at Kuro and they both started to laugh. Luciano glanced at the mirror and laughed at the three.

 **Timeskip**

Matt glanced at Canada. Luciano had slowed down to a mile over the speed limit. Canada was sleeping in his chair. Kuro had his earbuds in watching something on his phone. Lutz was going through his social media, Andres was on his phone every now and then he would tap at it furiously. Matt sighed he had his ear buds in. He was listening to Hamilton. He had both act 1 and 2 and was currently humming softly one of the songs.

He tapped his hand on his knee and staring blankly out the window. They were getting closer about another 2 hours. He sighed for the second time. Luciano glanced at the mirror at Matt. It was too quiet in the car and he wasn't having it. "You lumberjack, how's your boyfriend?" Matt glared at him from the mirror. He heard the radio turn on. Luciano started to fumble with the channels scoffing at some. Andres leaned over Matt's chair and waved. Matt looked up at him. He nodded. "So what you doing amigo?" Mat shrugged. "Listening to music. What about you?" Andres shrugged. "Texting François, saying I am no longer associated with Flavio. Deleting Flavio off my social media and blocking his number after he tried to text me." Matt gave him a small nod before going back to his music. He heard Luciano punched the car radio. "Fanculo questo pezzo di merda!" Canada jerked awake at the sound and looked up. Luciano dented the radio severely. Luciano looked at the mirror at his companions. The all looked at him (except for Kuro) in either shock, scared, or annoyance. He gave them a questioning look. "It's my car, I'll just take it to the car repair shop and they will fix it." Most of them shrugged. "So which one of you guys would like me to put your music on?" Andres raised his hand. Canada looked at him funny. Yesterday he was trying to kill someone and now he was acting like Spain. Canada blinked at him and sighed. He wished he had his phone. Luciano looked at Andres. "I am not going to listen to Mexican music for the next 2 hours, if that is all you have put your hand down." Andres put his hand down and sighed. Andres looked at Kuro. "What about him?" Luciano shrugged. Andres sat down and moved to grab Kuro's phone to see what he was watching. He looked at it the pulled away in shock. Kuro grabbed his phone and held it close to his chest. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT AMIGO!" Kuro murmured something and put his phone away for good.

Luciano looked at Matt before motioning for Lutz to get it. Lutz reached over and poked Matt. Matt nodded and handed him his phone. Luciano grabbed the phone and looked through Matt's music. He glanced at Matt. "What the hell is 'Hamilton'?" He said confused. "Put it on and y'all find out." Luciano glared at him and put it on.

 _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_

 _Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a_

 _Forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence_

 _Impoverished, in squalor_

 _Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

 _The ten-dollar founding father without a father_

 _Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_

 _By being a lot smarter_

 _By being a self-starter_

 _By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a_

 _Trading charter_

 _And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_

 _Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_

 _Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_

 _The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_

Everyone shared confused glances before just shrugging. It wasn't bad so Luciano guessed it was fine.

Half an hour later everyone was either humming or softly singing it (Matt made them Hamilton trash :D). Luciano saw that Canada and Matt sang along perfectly. He giggled softly as they sang together. Kuro saw the look in Luciano's eyes and poked Prussia, Klaus, Spain, Romano and Andres to look at them. Lutz was already looking at them happily. (Bold **is Matt's singing,** _Italic is Canada's singing._ )

 **"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied. ~"**

 __ _"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself. ~"_

 **"You're like me. I'm never satisfied. ~"**

 _"Is that right? ~"_ Canada said raising a brow slightly.

 **"I have never been satisfied… ~"** Matt sang a little sadly.

 _"My name is Matthew Williams. ~"_

 **"Matt Williams. ~"**

 _"Where's your family from? ~"_ Canada sang softly.

Matt sighed. **"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait, just you wait…"**

Matt smiled at Canada. Everyone awed and clapped for the. Luciano had a smug smile as he and Kuro locked eyes. Kuro scoffed and looked away. Luciano looked back to the road. "I am the perfect match maker…"

 **Timeskip: 10 min away from Oliver's house (Spoilers for Hamilton the play. Skip if you need to!)**

Prussia had tear marks on his face as he and all the others sang the last song. Matt had listened to these songs so many times that he can hide his emotions. These songs can get downright sad. Prussia and Klaus started crying at the end of 'Blow us all away' all the way till 'The election of 1800'. The rest of them just look sad.

Luciano was softly singing the last song. Matt looked back to see Prussia and Klaus had fresh tears in their eyes. Spain and Romano where hugging each other and sang together.

 _I stop wasting time on tears I live another fifty years; it's not enough…_

Everyone sang sadly with the song. Klaus was latched onto Prussia's shirt as he heard the song. He saw Prussia, Klaus, and Lutz lost it at the orphanage part. They baled their eyes out and stopped singing. Andres had a sad face on and tears in his eyes but kept singing. Finally the end of the song came and everyone pitched in.

 _Who lives, who died, who tells your story~…_

They drew out the end of story and fell silent as the song ended. Luciano turned off the music and gave the phone back to Matt. The car was silent for a while before Luciano glared at him. "Why the f *k would you let us listen to that! You made everyone cry you S &t head I otta stab you!" Matt shrugged. "You could have turned it off anytime…"

 **SPOILERS OVER!**

Matt looked out the window as he saw a familiar house appear. Canada saw his reaction and looked out the window as well. Matt started to unbuckle his seatbelt and held the door handle. As the car pulled into a stop in the drive way, Matt slammed the door open and rushed to the front door. He pressed the doorbell millions of time before he heard a voice yell from the house. "Sur mon dieu hold on!" He backed away from the door a little.

The rest of the gang had grabbed some of the bags. Canada had one and was looking at the door. He finally walked towards it as it opened. A Frenchman was rubbing his eyes. His hair was askew and messy. It was in a messy ponytail. He looked up at Matt and his eyes widened. The man opened his mouth to say something. Matt smiled and sighed. "Hi dad. I mi-" Matt didn't finish his sentence before the man hugged him. The man looked at him smiling before he backed up. "Matt, Mon fils i vous avez manqué ... (my son I missed you…)" The man turned to the house. "O-Ollie! Matt is home!" Canada heard something in the house drop as a familiar British man appeared. He looked at Matt before crying and hugging him.

Luciano and the rest of them looked at the family scene before breaking it when the trunk closed. Oliver and the Frenchman looked up at the others before straitening up. Oliver's bright blue eyes landed on Canada and he smiled. "Oh my gosh poppet you made it!" Oliver said as he started to limp towards him Canada walked towards him slowly and nodded. "Yeah I made it. Thanks to Matt…" Luciano appeared out of nowhere and pushed past them to the door. "François my man it's been a while?!" Francois rolled his eyes and let him in along with everyone else. Andres gave him a sad look as he passed by.

Oliver smiled and dragged Matt and Canada inside for some tea and cupcakes. Everyone seemed happy and Matt sighed, happy to be home.

 **Through the portal 1p world**

Germany was silent as the meeting went on. Italy was next to him, trying to comfort him and himself of his lost brother. Japan was next to America on the other side of the room. Japan had his hand on top of America's and was talking to him softly. France was shouting and was instructing the rest of the nations. That was usually Germany's job but he was just too sad to even participate. Prussia, Spain, and Romano have been missing for three days. When France and England came to the conclusion that the 2p's or Al did this Italy cried and was screaming for his Fratello. Germany was quiet and was trying to comfort Italy. The other nations gave them sorrowful looks since then. Germany looked up as China called his name. "Germany, you and Italy don't have to be here. You can go home and rest." China smiled sadly. Russia walked to China's side and nudged him gently. Russia shot them a sad look before grabbing China's hand and leading him back to France. Germany stared at the other nations gathered at the conference table. England was right by France's side as he was talking.

Germany just sighed and looked at the ground. He didn't understand what was going on, or why it was happening. He wanted to know before it was too late. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone sit on the other side of him. He looked to see Japan and America sitting next to him. Japan put a hand on his shoulder while America gave him a look that screamed sympathy. As much as it bothered him that people were giving him sympathy and sad looks he had to deal with it. He pressed closer to Italy, who had tears rolling down his check and let out a silent sob every now and again. It broke Germany's heart.

 **Japan's House**

Japan had invited Italy, Germany, and America over his house for dinner in an attempt at helping them. He had made Japanese dished he knew they liked and served them. He knew it was a long shot but the least he could do was help. He looked at America, he was picking at his food. He hardly ate since Canada went missing and now it has become evident. He became skinnier and he hardly had enough strength to do anything. Japan sighed and went over to him. "America you need to eat. I am worried about your health…" America looked at him before he picked up his fork and ate some of his meal. Much to Japan's surprise he started to gouge himself with his food. Japan had to ask him to slow down in fear of him choking. He looked at the clock; it has been five hours since the meeting ended.

Italy and Germany went to bed early about an hour ago at 8:00. He sighed and took the dishes to the sink and started to wash them. America followed him and started to help him drying them. They worked in silence. When they were done America went and turned on the television and sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Japan went over to him and sat next to him watching him flip through shows till he went on demand. He flipped through that till he found the Teen Titans (not teen titans go the original one!) and pressed play. He grabbed Japan and lay down while laying the small Japanese on top of him. Japan didn't mind that much. He knew America needed to rest and needed some extra attention so he just lay down on top of him. Just like that they eventually started to fall asleep.

 **Timeskip 3:30 in the morning 1p world**

Japan groaned and opened his eyes. America was shaking him softly. "What is it Amer-" He paused as he heard the phone. He got up and went to the nightstand and unplugged his phone and tapped the answer button. "Hello, this is Japan speaking. Who is this?"

"Japan! Japan! It's me China! I have terrible news!"

"What is it, China?" Japan said as Italy and Germany came from the hall way.

"Japan something happened to Poland and Lithuania…"

Japan paused. He had grown to like Lithuania after America introduced him to the nice young man. Lithuania had been able to get a house a while back that was near Russia's. A few months back Lithuania had let his boyfriend Poland move in with his. They were such a happy couple; they were always cheerful like no other. Japan felt his hand tighten on the smartphone as a wave of anger and concern washed over him.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know! Estonia called me crying a few minutes ago and said they are in the hospital! I'm in my car driving to the hospital as we speak!"

"Ok then I will be there in 10 min. See you there."

Japan hung up and looked at the three other nations. Germany and America were looking at him. "What happened to whom?" Italy asked softly. "Lithuania and Poland are in the hospital. We need to go now." American shot up and his friend's names and rand to the door. Germany leads Italy to the door. Japan unplugged America's phone and went out the door. He had a bad feeling about this…

 **Timeskip to hospital**

As the four entered the Hospital doors America ran to the front desk. The lady looked at him with a look. "What do you need sir?" America was trying to catch his breath. "My friend Lithuania! What room is he in?!" The lady gave him an annoyed look. "Sir I need his full name not his country. Now what is his full name?" Germany made his way to the front desk and glared at her. "What room is Toris Laurinaitis and Feliks Łukasiewicz in?" She gave him a scared look and typed on her computer. "Room 127, 3 floor, turn to your right and it should be the second door." Germany nodded and leads the group to the elevator. The entered it and Italy pressed the button with 3 on it and felt the elevator go up.

When the elevator opened America turned right and walked to the second door. He gripped the handle in his hand and turned it slowly. He walked in to see Toris lying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed. He was hooked up to millions of cabled and his breathing was low. He had a breathing machine hooked up to him and the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. It broke America's heart. Poland was sitting in a chair next to the bed and had tears in his eyes. His right arm was in a cast and he had cuts and scratch marks all over his body. Smeared blood was on him. He was holding Lithuania's hand and was watching his lover silently.

America walked in with the other three and closed the door. Poland gasped and looked up at America and stood up abruptly. "Why the f*#k are you here?!" America flinched as Poland yelled at him. Poland blinked and shook his head. "Oh it's you America… I thought… Nevermind I'm glad you came." America nodded and sat next to the small polish man. Germany looked at Italy and Japan. Italy had a hand over his mouth and tears were in his eyes. Japan gave Italy a sad look before leading him away. "What happened?" Germany knew he shouldn't have asked but he did. Poland looked at him.

Poland let go of his boyfriend's hand and let out a shaky breath. "We were asleep, everything seemed normal. Then we heard a crash from somewhere in the house so Toris decided to check it out. I told him I'm going to even if he protested. He grabbed the gun we keep in a secret compartment in our nightstands. I didn't get mine cause' thought it was our cats Selene and Helios. We searched the house till we came to our guest bedroom. The window was broken and it looked like someone broke in. I looked on the bed and saw our cats huddled together and were shaking. I grabbed them and Toris told me to go hide. I shook my head and then we started to argue, something we hardly ever do. We didn't see the door open or the knife or… He stabbed Toris in the back and then kept stabbing him till he noticed me. I dropped the cats as he pushed Toris onto the bed frame. I screamed and the man started to choke me and then Toris went and pulled him off of me. He scratched my neck before he let go. He turned around and punched Toris in the jaw and started to choke him. I grabbed the man's knife and swiped it at his arm. He let go and grabbed my arm before I could strike him again. Toris stood behind him and reached for his gun. The man chuckled and pulled out Toris's gun he let go of me and pushed me on the ground. He aimed it at me and he pulled the trigger. I-It..."

Poland eyes filled with tears he started to cry as America hugged him. "It never hit me… It hit him and then he ran out the window. I went and called 911 and as they were coming he was still conscious and I was trying to comfort him. Telling him not to go-" Poland just kept crying and crying. Germany looked over to see Italy and Japan were standing in the doorway. Japan was looking at the ground and Italy was crying.

Poland lifted his good hand up. "We… We got engaged. Yesterday he said he said he wanted to be with me forever…" America looked to see Toris had a ring on his right hand. The room fell silent till a nurse walked in. She went over to Poland and whispered something into his ear. He shook his head and she sadly nodded. She left the room without another word as a police officer entered. He looked at the men and gave a small nod. Before going over to Poland and standing next to him taking out a notepad and pencil. "Now sir I would like for you to please explain what happened in every detail." Poland nodded and the Officer motioned to Germany that they needed to leave.

As the four left they started to walk down the hall. Suddenly China followed by Estonia, Latvia, and Russia came around the corner. China and Russia were carrying food while the other two Baltic's looked sad as they followed in the back. China was deep in conversation with Russia till' he noticed Japan and the other three. He nodded towards him. "Hey Aru, could you help us carry these goods to Poland and Lithuania?" Japan took some of the goods but shook his head. "No one is allowed to visit them. The police are talking to Poland. Were sorry…" China and Russia nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry Russia; we can see him tomorrow if you want?" China said while sending a sad smile towards Russia.

Russia said nothing. He turned and gave his load to Latvia and started to walk back the way they came. China sighed and gave Estonia his load and ran after Russia, calling for him to come back. Estonia and Latvia looked at the gifts and then back up at the quartet solemnly.

Latvia was the first to speak. "He was such a nice man. Who would do such a thing?" Estonia shrugged and looked at the four. "Thank you for visiting our friend. I think it's time we leave, Latvia." The smallest Baltic nodded and the both started to walk down the hall. America looked at Japan and nodded to the other two. They left the hospital.

 **Timeskip**

France and England called America, Germany, Japan, Russia, China, and the rest of the Baltic's if they wanted to come and investigate the crime scene. The police granted them entry as long as they tampered with nothing. They agreed to come but the Baltic's said they couldn't due to their condition. America was the first to walk into the couples' spare bedroom. Oh god he wished he never came. He stood frozen in the door way. Japan walk and stood next to him while Germany and Italy looked at the room in shock behind them. _Blood…_ On the bed, on the floor, on the window. It was bloody murder. It made America sick to his stomach.

A bloody hand print was on the windows broken glass and one on the window seal. The bed frame had blood spatters and smeared blood all over it. The carpet had blood stains and dirt marks that were most likely from the killer everywhere. Russia pushed past a frozen solid America and a shocked Japan and looked around the room. "Gentlemen-" Everyone turned to an officer and 3 female Investigator who stood in the hall. "-could you clear the way for Ms. Lafayette, Yao Ming, and Charlene. They are going to check the area one last time for anything else." The officer nodded to the three ladies and left.

The one with long blond hair stepped in the room first. She crouched next to the bed and pulled out her supplies. The one with shoulder length brown hair stood next to the blonde. The blonde looked up at the nations before she spoke. "My name is Lafayette it's nice to meet you. I just wished we met somewhere else." Japan nodded. "My name is Japan. This is America, China, Russia, Germany, and Italy. We also have human names but we liked to be called these names. So are you from France?" The girl nodded.

The girl with brown hair looked at China. She held out a hand for him to shake. "Hello, my name is Yao Ming and I'm from China. Nice to meet you Mr. China." China shook her hand and nodded. Lafayette whistled at Yao Ming. "Hey look at this Yao Yao." The Chinese girl let out an irritated sigh. "Don't call me that and what is it?" Lafayette pointed a cotton swab at the blood on the bed frame. "From the way the blood splatters we can see the trajectory and closeness of the shooting." Both girls stood up and motioned for the third girl to come in.

They lead her a few feet from the window and made her stand. They then motioned for Russia to come forward. They put him about four feet from Charlene and told him to stay. The Frenchwoman backed up and looked at them. "We got it. That is the exact place it happened." Yao Ming shrugged. "We need to know who did it not where they were." Lafayette walked over to Russia. "Ok smartass let's assume are man didn't know how to use a gun properly. The recoil would have surprised him. His body would have jolted back a little and his shoe was dirty and full of dirt." Yao Ming walked closer. Lafayette grabbed the tweezers and picked something from the ground near Russia. She smiled and scooted back a little. She nodded for Yao Ming to come and see.

She plucked something from the ground. "Our man might have fallen and maybe left a hair or two." Yao Ming looked at the strand of hair the Frenchwomen twirled in the tweezers. "Unknown to him we just got his DNA. Now we are a few steps further at getting him." Lafayette put it in a bag. She and Yao Ming walked out of the room.

America was still staring at the bloody floor. He noticed something and leaned down. Under the bed something was poking out slightly. He reached over and pulled it out quickly. _Mroooooowww!_ Poland's cat, Selene hissed at him as Helios crawled out from under the bed as well. America shrank back at Selene's usually white fur now stained and full of dried blood. The cat sniffed him before it sat down and tried to get the blood off its paw.

America heard a crinkling sound. He and the cat looked at Helios as he started to drag something from under the bed. Helios limped slightly and was covered in blood as well. Selene stood next to his bigger companion and started to help him pull out whatever it was. Everyone gasped as they saw it was a handle. America reached for it and immediately dropped it as he saw it was a bloody knife. He put a hand over his mouth. Charlene quickly got a trash can for him while Japan patted his back. America retched as Charlene was telling him it was going to be OK.

After America was done the cats looked at him. Helios went over to Japan and dropped a crumbled piece of paper on the ground in front of him. Japan reached over and picked it up. Before he could even open it Helios dropped like a stone on his side. The poor tom drew shaky breaths while Selene was nudging him with his muzzle and was letting out low meows. China went and picked up the hurt cat while Russia grabbed Selene and left the room.

Charlene shook her head as she patted America's back. "This must be so bad for you. I couldn't even imagine what you're going through." America blinked away tears. She gave him a small hug. "Even if it seems hopeless remember everything will turn out OK." America felt her release him. He looked at her before nodding. She smiled. "I have good news for you. Feliks Łukasiewicz just called us. He said your friend Toris just woke up, he wants to see you." She looked up to see Russia and China had rejoined them to hear the news. "He wants to see all of you."

 **A/N: Hello lovelies~ here are a new chapter for you. This was supposed to be a filler chapter but I decided to not go with it. Poor Lithuania and Poland I wish it didn't have to be this way. A murderer is at large and everyone has to keep an eye out for them… Also an announcement! I am going to do a Q and A chapter in here. Ask me or any nation (that have appeared) anything (that relates to the story) and it will be answered! Ask on this chapter or on my Wattpad** **! It will last from 7/29/16 – 8/12/16! After that no more questions will be answered or accepted!** **I hope you like this chappy! Like, Review, Favorite! If you already had your ahead of the ball game! Bye~**

 **Krystal**


	7. Ch 7 Help is on the way pt2

**A/N: Hey guys! Stuff gets serious up in here so I hope you like it. DON'T HATE ME!**

 **Timeskip 1 week later through the portal to 2p world**

Matt was in the hallway with Canada. He was nervous and felt like throwing up. Canada petted his cheek lightly. "Matt we can wait to tell them about us." Matt shook his head. "I told Mom and d- Oliver and François that I wanted to tell them something important." Canada frowned slightly and hummed. Canada stopped his petting and thought. "Just tell them, if they really love you then they will except you just as you are." Matt nodded. "And what if they don't Matthew, What will that mean for me?!" Canada flinched at Matt's outburst. Matt's eyes softened and he hugged the smaller Canadian. "I'm sorry, Canada. It's just that I'm worried." Canada nodded. Canada started to hum a familiar tone. Matt smiled at this as he heard Canada sing the words just above a whisper. "Everything stays, right were you left it, everything stay~" Matt smiled and finished the verse. "- but it still changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little way~" Matt and Canada's face inched closer to each other till' they heard François yelling at them to hurry.

Matt walked slowly to the living room. The 2p Axis was sitting on the couch next to Oliver. Klaus and Prussia were lying on their stomachs facing the television. Spain was sitting on the recliner next to the couch with Romano in his lap. François was standing next to the arm of the couch closest to Oliver. He looked at Matt with a confused look, so did Oliver. Luciano and Kuro looked at each other smiling before they let out snickers. Matt sighed and signaled for Canada to come into the room. Everyone was looking expectedly at Matt for an explanation why he told them to meet here. Romano tugged on Spain's shirt slightly. "Why is it so quiet? What's happening, Tomato basta-?" Romano whisper was cut short at the sound of a jar full of change being shaken. Spain looked up to see all the 2p's either physically or mentally facepalming as Oliver shook a jar full of quarters.

Matt let out a snicker as Oliver motioned to the jar. Romano looked in the direction of the noise and frowned. "What the hell are you doing?" Oliver sighed. "50 cents, Romano." Romano scoffed and if he could glare in the direction of the jar. "What the hell did I do? What was that sound?" Oliver shook his head in disappointment while Spain gave him a sheepish smile. Romano let go of Spain's shirt and turned around full with a scowl. "I asked what the hell that was, dammit!" Spain facepalmed. Everyone was trying to hold in snickers or giggles as the fuming Italian turned red. "What the are you laughing at you bas-" Spain put a hand over the angry Italian's mouth. Oliver was still holding the jar and looked at the two. "This is my swear jar! If you cuss or utter a swear you will drop 25 cents. It will build up 25 cents every time you swear." Oliver finished with a smile. Spain sighed and leaned over and gave Lutz a dollar to pass to Oliver.

Canada nudged Matt's foot with his. Matt looked at him and saw Canada giving a look that said 'now or never' written all over it. Matt sighed and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. He looked at his 'parents' and gave them a nervous smile. "Mom, Dad I got to tell you something important…really important." Oliver looked up at Matt as he placed Spain's dollar in the jar and sat back. François on the other hand leaned forward and motioned for him to go on. "Well I am kinda…OK a lot gay. Also Im kinda- OK hella gay for the sunshine known as Matthew Williams. Him and me have decided that-" Matt looked at Canada that pleaded if he accepted them being official. Canada smiled and reached for Matt's hand and holding it sweetly. François and Oliver looked at the gesture before looking at each other, and then back up at Matt. "-we have decide to make it official. He is my boyfriend and I'm his. We love each other dearly and hope that you accept us." Matt finished and looked at his parents, the people who raised them with a serious face.

Oliver and François looked at each other before a smile spread across their faces. Oliver shoved the jar into Luciano's arms before standing up and hugging Matt in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my dear I'm so proud of you!" François walked over to Matthew and Matt. He smiled and let out a giggle. "Well it's about time Matt. I thought you never tell." Matt and Canada blushed at this. "Was it that obvious?" François laughed and shook his head. "No I mean about our little Matt being gay. I and Oliver always knew but, we were waiting to see when he would tell!" At the statement everyone else in the room let out giggles and laughter, except for Matt who was trying to hide his blush.

Oliver smiled and looked at Matt. "Hey poppet could you go to the fridge? In the second to bottom shelf there are two trays full of cupcakes. Could you please get them for me so everyone could eat?" Everyone in the room shoot up at the sound of Oliver cupcakes. Everyone exchanged a look before Matt along with everyone else raced into the kitchen. Canada stayed in the same place he was before, as good as cupcakes sound… He didn't want to be remembered as that one country that died trying to get a cupcake. Canada felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and looked up. François and Oliver had dead serious looks. "Now you see if you break our dead Matty's heart w-" Oliver was cut off by François voice. "We will cut your dick off, understand?" Oliver gave François a 'really seriously' look before looking back at Canada and shrugging. Everyone came back into the room and François turned back to his normal self. Matt hugged Canada and he let out a squeak. "Oh did I scare you? I'm sorry." Canada smiled and hugged Matt back. Matt handed him a cupcake and everyone ate. Everything seemed normal in the house hold. Oliver and François were cuddling, Spain and Romano were sitting in the same spot they were in, Kuro was teaching Andres how to play Mario Kart 7, Luciano was in a Pokémon battle with Lutz, Prussia whispered something in Klaus's ear, which made Prussia get some frosting flicked onto him playfully, and now Matt and Canada were sitting on the floor cuddling. Canada felt almost at home… _home_

 _After all this time Canada forgot about his real home. He misses his home…_

 **Through Portal 1p world**

America walked into Japan's home. He felt exhaustion hitting him like a train as soon as he walked in. He stayed with Toris and Feliks till 8:00pm every single day. He was there till' the doctor said they were going to run some test. The doctor said they can come back again tomorrow. Now here he was subconsciously walking to the couch as Germany and Italy go to the kitchen. He plops on the couch lazily.

America looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. Japan was staring at him, his eyes had an emotion he couldn't quite place. Japan took a seat next to him and sighed. "Hey dude are you okay?" America said concerned. Japan shrugged. "I should ask you the same question, Alfred." America blinked as Japan used his real name. "I'm absolutely fine, fit as a fiddle." America smiled. Japan knew him long enough to know it was fake. Japan gave him a bored look before he held out his hand.

America took it as Japan led him to the hallway. He pulled him all the way to the end and stopped. America gave him a confused look. Japan noticed this and blinked still holding his hand. "We were being watched, we needed some privacy." America sighed. "Japan there is nothing to talk about. I am fine I don't know how clear I can say it. Stop worrying please?" Japan eyes softened and turned into an emotion that America had seen before a long time ago. "America I can't because I-" America knew what was next. Someone said the exact same thing, a few years ago. He felt Japan's grip on his hand tighten. "Watashi wa, watashi wa, Amerika no anata o aishite…" America let out a breath he hadn't known he held. "I love you too, Japan."

Japan gave him one of his rare smiles. America felt happiness bubble inside him. He had love the Japanese male for a long time. He was the only one who would listen to him and comfort him when all hope was lost. The American leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the Japanese man. He felt the smaller man kiss back before they separated. Japan didn't let out any protest or angry remarks; he only had a loving look in his eyes. America swore his heart just exploded from the cuteness. America felt so happy that he could fly. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something is off. Really off…

… **.**

He saw everything… His heart felt like you ripped it into more pieces. His hand gripped the knife harder. He was watching them sleeping _together_. It made him sick. "Why did you do this to me…" He placed a hand on the glass of the window. The sky let out a thundering roar. The smell of rain was heavy in the humid air. The man let his hand slowly fall to his side as rain droplets softly hit the window. Soon the rain was in full swing thunder blasted and lighting flashed. The man just continued to stare at the couple. He felt anger build in him. How dare they be so happy when he is drowning in his misery? He quickly drew back his fist to punch the window but regretted it. His hands found their way to his side and held it. He let out a angry sigh before looking into the window at the sleeping American. His eyes then settled coldly on the Japanese man next to him.

His teeth grinded together and his eyes had tears pricked at the ends. He blinked and stared up at the sky. "I'll make you pay… Both of you, I will destroy you… Every single one of you…"

 **Timeskip to morning**

America felt someone nudge his side. He murmured a 'go away…' before pulling the blanket over his head. He heard a sigh before he heard footsteps. Finally peace and quiet, just what the American wanted. He felt himself on the border between sleep and wake till the blankets were ripped of the bed. He shot up and glared nothing in particular. Germany was now holding the blanket in his arms while Japan was on the side of the bed with Italy. Japan smiled at America as he reached over onto the desk for his glasses. "Hello sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" Japan said happily as America placed his glasses on his face. Germany and Italy gave each other a confused glance before just shrugging. They would tell them when it was time. Germany and Italy overheard everything they said and saw everything they did.

After breakfast Japan turned to the three and smiled at them. Japan was on the phone talking to China.

" _Yeah Aru! I went over last night. They were so funny when I took Ivan over. They cooked for us and were down right adorable! They seem neutral right now. This is great, seeing that they are always at each other's throats! I remember when you were like that…_ "

"Uhh…Yeah that is a great relief. Well thanks for calling China, I'll tell America and the others what you said. I guess I'll see you later then."

" _Ok then, bye Aru~ I miss you."_

"Ok miss you too. Bye China."

Japan hung up and put his phone on the counter. He let out a sigh. He couldn't wait to tell them of his brothers. He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "Today I thought we go over my Burazāzu, North and South Korea." Germany looked at Japan. "I've never seen them at the meetings. Do they ever come?" Japan shook his head. "They keep to themselves. It's funny how they might be twins but, see the world so differently." Japan's smile fell for second before regaining its place. Everyone helped wash the dishes (except Italy cause' he was playing with the bubbles…). After that everyone got ready and was ready to go. Italy asked to drive them which everyone quickly, but kindly declined.

The drive was short and was enjoyable. Italy was babbling on about Pasta and how much he likes all his friends and Germany. Germany was telling Italy to keep quiet and let them have some peace. America was looking out the window of the car. Japan couldn't help but sneak peaks at him every now and again. They parked in the street in front of a blue and red house before everyone hopped out. Japan felt a wave of worry hit him once he set foot out of the car. America saw that Japan seemed a little off. He briskly walked over to him and hugged him. "What's wrong, Kiku?" Japan shrugged. "I feel like something is wrong I can't shake the feeling something bad happened." America frowned at this and hugged him tighter. "Come on I'll be OK. Try not to think about it." The American tried to reassure him.

Japan walked up to the door. He smiled and press the doorbell.

 _Ding_

No answer

 _Ding dong_

Still no answer

 _DING DONG DING DONG_

No answer.

Japan crouched and lifted the door matt. He pulled out a shiny silver key. He then proceeded to put it in the key hole and turn it. The door slowly opened to reveal a dark house. "Maybe they aren't awake yet. We could come back later." Germany said as he stepped into the dark house followed by Italy. Japan shook his head. "S. Korea would have woken up earlier and made breakfast, then N. Korea would wake up because he smelled food and try to hit on S. Korea. I know because I had sleepovers before with them. You'll see they are kinda…interesting." Japan said this while waking up the one of two flights of stairs. He reached the top and stopped. The feeling got stronger and stronger with each step he took. It weighed in his stomach like stones and made him feel like he was going to throw up. He walked the familiar hallway till he reached S. Korea's room. He opened it and saw it empty. He let out an irritated sigh as he walked to N. Korea's room. "How many times have I told you N. Korea to not force h-" He stopped when he saw no one there. He felt his stomach do flips as he neared the gaming and entertainment room.

Japan opened the door and sighed. Both of the Korea's were sitting in their assigned bean bags sleeping peacefully next to each other. South Korea had on his blue hanbok while his brother wore a red one. He smiled at this; even if they yell and constantly fight with each other he knew that moments like these aren't that rare. If one hurt the other then they would feel bad, especially N. Korea but he would hardly show it. His brother S. Kore was quick to apologize if he hurt his twin and would feel bad till N. Korea accepted his apology. His smile widened at the memories flowing through his head. He took a step forward but abruptly stopped. He saw that cords from their systems were all over the floor. Glass shards were scattered all over as well. Japan sighed. They probably got into it and ended up breaking everything. He walked over to the nearest one, S. Korea. "Im Yong, wake up it's going on 10:00." The other made no movement. Japan poked him and got no reaction. Japan obviously annoyed, grabbed Im Yong's shoulder and was about to shake him till' he felt something soak his hand. He gingerly moved it so he could see. _Red…_ All over his hand…

Japan picked up Im Yong and started to shake him hastily. He started to yell for the other and N. Korea. "Im Yong, Hyung wake up! Look at me!" Japan felt his vision blur as he kept shaking the poor Korean. This wasn't happening! That thought ran through his head millions of times as he franticly shook both Koreans. His shaking started to slack slightly. "Mewosamasu!, Shite kudasai me o samashimasu!" Japan heard footsteps running up the stairs and someone grabs him and draws him away from the Koreans. He tried to reach for one of the closest of the Koreans but, was held back. He felt himself getting light-headed from the stench of blood. He felt someone whisper softly in his ear. "Jebal jinjeong, ilbon" Japan slacked into the arms holding him. His eye turned dull as tears fell from them. "Im Yong…Hyung?" Japan whispered before his vision turned to black. The last thing he saw was Germany moving both of the Koreans only to see their seats blood soaked.

 **Timeskip to Hospital**

Japan was looking through the glass barrier keeping him away from his brothers. He has been looking through it for the past 2 hours. Italy had called 911 when he saw the poor Koreans. The doctor in the ambulance said they are still breathing but barley. Japan saw a nurse take the Koreans bloody clothes out of the room. He sighed. Both were in white nightgowns. Him and China watched as they had wrapped them in bandages and hooked them up to the machines. They had lost one of the Koreans twice but now they are both stable and resting. China broke down in tears at the sight of the twins that Russia took him to talk to Poland and Lithuania. Germany and Italy went with them and left America and Japan alone. Japan saw a doctor walk up to the glass and knock on it, gaining his attention. The doctor gave him a sorrowful look. "We need to close the curtain so we can operate. You should go tell your guardian what's going to happen." Japan nodded. The doctor gave him a sad nod before pulling a string. The curtains fell and now the Koreans were out of sight.

Japan felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw sad America looking at him. Japan felt tears prick at his eyes, threatening to fall. America noticed this and hugged him gently. This threw Japan off the edge. Tears started to fall from his brown eyes as he buried his face in America's shoulder. America rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. He saw a nurse starting to walk towards them. She looked at the two and smiled sadly. "They found this paper in Im Young pocket. They identified it as prior to the murder." The nurse looked at the crying Japanese man. "If you want we could give hi-" America shook his head. "He will be fine. Thank you for your service." The nurse nodded and went back to the room.

America let go of Japan and looked at the paper. He unfolded it gingerly and saw the contents. It was a pentagram written in dried blood and ink. His hand shook as he held it. Japan looked at the note and reached into the pocket of his uniform. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and started to unfold it. America looked at Japan. "Is that from…?" Japan nodded and opened it. A pentagram drawn in blood and ink was on the paper. America and Japan looked at each other. The same person did this. They hurt their friend and their family. What if they go after someone else? America and Japan shuddered at this. The killer could do this to anyone, they needed to warn everyone about this person. But who was it?…

 _Who were they…_

 **A/N: Hey guys I wrote this chapter and almost cried three times. Poor N and S Korea** **I just wanted to say I used N. Korea in this story because I thought hey his design is cool so why not? Him and S. Korea are twins just so you know. Also just a reminder** **I have a Q and A open from 7/29/16 to 8/12/16! Ask question about the story or even the characters! (** _Note they must relate to the story also your question can not lead to future events because that would cause' spoilers. Thank you!_ **)** **So I hope you like this chapter and favorite, follow, review and if already did that then your ahead of the ball game! Thank you for reading! Bye~**

 **-Krystal**


	8. Ch 7,5 Q and A

_**Q and A Chapter 7.5**_

 **A/N: I know I said 8/12/16 would be the due date but, my friends wanted me to get this out so I decided to make this now and post it. If you have questions don't be afraid to ask (unless it would involve spoilers then no I won't answer... sorry.) and I will personally answer it. :D**

Q: What's going to happen to Flavio? – Magentacrazedgirl18

A: So I'm trying to not give out spoilers so I'm just going to say that he is coming back. So as of now that is all I'm going to say… sorry….

Q: Where do the countries live? Are they living close together?

A: Yes they do! Actually I always imagined they live in the same cite, neighborhood, or even apartment complex as each other. Basically living next to each other, long story short that is…

Q: Why did you make Romano blind?

A: Well we wanted to make it kinda as "Hey one of them should be useless/ defenseless so we can introduce the Klaus (2p Prussia) as a good guy easier." So at that point in the draft we put them getting hurt and injured on their way through the portal and being found by Klaus. We found that if we injure one of the trio got hurt then we came up with a better idea for later on in the story (an example of some of it was in the chapter 5 with Romano).

Q: Why are you hurting/ 'killing' poor countries?

A: It leads up to something… THE SUSPENSE!111!

Q: Why did you make Klaus's past so…. Graphic?

A: Well most of it was for character development and like 5% of it was to make Flavio and Andres look bad. Marie and Thomas (The woman and Kid he helped) were never supposed to happen but, with a quick (and horrible) edit we made them come to life and in Klaus's messed up life. I just want to say one thing though; Flavio (2p Romano) through the whole thing was the instigator. Andres (2p Spain) was just following along to get Flavio to like him or impress him. He didn't like what he did to Klaus or like the….. Things Flavio made him do to Flavio. I didn't want to put… Rape in this story or put it as a backstory. Our team had a vote and it was decided that it would be put in so yeah sorry if we disturbed you…

Q: So what about Andres?

A: This one is simple. After his short and overdue revolution he has nothing to do with Flavio. Flavio, François (2p France), and Andres were in a group equal to the Bad touch Trio. But after the incident the group disbanded. François never liked Flavio anyways; he always hit on Oliver and him as well. So he was already distant from the group so (Flavio) so no harm done. Andres might still have very little feelings for Flavio left in him, though most of it has been replaced by anger. Andres always knew Flavio favored Klaus or as he called him, his 'pet' more than him anyway. That is why he was always spiteful towards Klaus. There is a little backstory for ya.

Q: What's going to happen to Lithuania and Poland?

A: That for right now is unsure. I sent a draft and a few ideas to my fellow writers and we are trying to find were these two will go. As always we are divided with this, some of us want one thing to happen, while the other doesn't. Sadly everyone has reasons behind their decisions so it is kinda hard to choose. For right now our poor Lithuania is getting stronger and healthier everyday he is in the hospital. Poland as always is right next to him all the time. Getting him what he needs, to where he needs to go, and comforting him. Poland and Lithuania right now are happy so that is what counts. YAY!

Q: What is going to happen to the Korea's?

A: OK, truthfully their fate is undecided. We were originally going to kill of North Korea (the one they lost twice) but decided to let both live. Right now they are slowly but surely getting better and Japan and America visit them and our cheery couple every time they get a chance. China though is having a hard time going through this and is always comforted by Russia, who tends to his every whim. I can reassure you neither is going to die. The Korea's are strong and will get through this. I hope I didn't worry you.

Q: Why did you include North Korea? Also why did you change South Korea's personality?

A: Well we wanted to include North Korea cause' one of my friends is Korean and she had suggested for us to do it. We were originally make Hong Kong and S. Korea get hurt, after my friends suggestion we tossed Hong Kong out of that picture and put him in another on. Now that we got that covered lets go to their personalities. If we compare N. Korea to his younger twin we see many differences. North Korea is 100 times more perverted then his twin and will grouped tons a people and even his brother. He hits on his brother to get a reaction out of him sadly. He is kinda lazily but if needed he can spring into action at the sound of a bell. He is a good fighter and can be kinda ruff on his brother. He tries to push his twin to be the best man he can but usually it ends in him bossing his twin. He doesn't show much emotion towards anyone, but when he is around S. Korea he shows his emotions a lot.

South Korea is still perverted but his brother puts his pervyness level to shame. He use to groupe people but, doesn't (as much) anymore. He is kinda a sweetheart. He cooks for him and his brother and is the clingier of the two. He will usually snuggle with his twin if he is in the mood. He sometimes put up with N. Korea's perverted ways towards him but, his twin can cross the line and he would either run away or just sit there and try to convince him to go bother someone else. S. Korea is slightly smaller than his brother and not as strong but, don't let his appearance fool you. Just like his brother he can spring into action at the sound of a bell. He's just as good of a fighter as his brother, though he is smaller and lighter so he is faster. He shows his emotions more around his twin then to anyone else. He knows that N. Korea is trying to make him into the best country he can be but, sometimes it comes out more like orders then advice. S. Kore also likes his independence and doesn't like his brother to hold his hand were ever he goes. That leads to fights to where they don't talk, speak, or look at each other. But eventually they will come back together again and forget about the fight.

Q: Wait! You keep saying we, there are a team of you!?

A: Yes, I write the chapter, then send it to them for them (6 of them) to look over and see any mistakes/ stuff they want to change or happens. If we come across something as like one wants to kill of someone while others don't, we take a vote. If the votes are even (which they can't but for example) we do rock, paper, scissors. Most of the time writing goes smoothly and no problem happen. We all contribute to this story. I write (I volunteered) and they help with the editing, plot, character development, and events/ decisions we have to make.

Q: Do you have any other stories?

A: Yes, I have a Black Butler fanfic I have been writing (though this story takes up all my time…) and one horrible pokepasta…

Q. Who are the murders? What do the notes mean!? Why is there a pentagram written in blood!? What is going on and who is doing this!?

A.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _You have to wait and find out…_


	9. Chapter 8

Sun filtered through the little leaves the forest had left. It was cool outside and leaves were scattered on the ground. Fall was coming to a close and winter was going to start. It was silent in the forest. The breeze blew softly and knocked some leaves of the trees. One happened to land on head of a light blond haired boy. His indigo eyes glanced up before he continued walking. He was carrying wood in his arms as he scanned the terrain as he walked on. "He Norge you know that there is a leaf on your head?" The man in question rolled his eyes and turned around.

A tall man with spiky blond hair was standing with a small amount of wood in his hands. He was smiling at him. He moved over and plucked the leaf off the smaller man's head. The smaller man glare half-heartedly at him. "My name is Lukas, Mathias Køhler." Mathias laughed and patted the Norwegians head. "Come on Norway, don't give me that look. I was just poking fun that's all." Lukas sighed and turned back around to walk away. Mathias decided to follow him.

After about what seemed like eternity to Mathias he puffed and looked at Norway. "Hey Norge where are we even going?" The Norwegian shook his head. He turned to Mathias. "Well Denmark, we are currently getting wood for the fire place. After that we are going home. Was that simple enough for you?" Denmark blinked. Norway sighed and was about to turn around but he stopped abruptly. The Danish man opened his mouth to say something but the Norwegian placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Denmark saw Norway glaring in one direction. Norway glanced at him and gently gave his load to Denmark. He stared it the direction again before raising a hand. "Stand by me nå og kjempe langs siden meg." Norway chanted softly as he spun his hand. Small lights appeared beside him as he finished the chant.

Denmark already knew that his dear Norway knew magic and was able to use it. He also knew how deadly it could be. He watched as Norway pointed in the direction he was staring at. He was about to sick his 'friends' in the direction till' a voice sounded. "Wow. Slow down their buddy. We just want to talk." Norway blinked as the voice finished. He gestured for the person to come forward. Both of the Nordic countries blinked at the sight of the man. The man somehow looked really familiar. The man smiled. "What do I look like someone? Do I seem-" The man looked behind them before he smiled. Both the Nordics blinked and looked behind them.

 _Crash…_

 **Timeskip**

Iceland was walking through the woods with Hong Kong. He was holding the Asian countries hand as they trekked on through the forest. Denmark went out looking for his older brother when he didn't comeback when he was supposed to, now they are both gone. Hong Kong saw that his boyfriend was distressed and decided to offer to escort him. Iceland was practically dragging him through the woods yelling 'onii-chan' or 'big brother'. Finally after about 30 min of this Hong Kong planted his feet on the ground stopping entirely. Iceland pulled on his hand a little bit before looking back at his boyfriend. "What the hell Leon!? What are you doing we need to find my brothe-" Iceland was cutoff as Hong Kong smashed his lips on to the smaller male's. The Icelander's eyes widened but he soon kissed back.

They separated as they heard talking. Iceland turned in the direction the voice. Hong Kong reached into the right sleeve of his burgundy duangua and pulled out a sheathed dagger. Iceland followed by Hong Kong slowly walked forward in the direction. Finally they spotted two people crouched on the ground. He looked to the side of the tallest one and saw his brother. Hong Kong's eyes widened and he moved to cover his lover's mouth but was too late. "Hey Þú sonur tík! Let my brother go!" The men picked up masks and put them on quickly before turning around. The tallest on was holding a gun in his black gloved hands, while the other was holding a knife and gun but with white glove on. Hong Kong drew his dagger out and looked at the two men.

The tallest one chuckled. He aimed the gun at Hong Kong and pulled the trigger. As the gun was about to fire the other man smacked it upward. The bullet hit the tree only inches above the Asian's head. The taller man looked at the younger one before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Have you forgotten our mission you dammed idio-" He was cut off by a shout somewhere in the woods. He dropped the smaller of the two before setting off. Hong Kong threw his dagger at the attacker. It slashed the arm of the tallest one but, he continued to run away.

Hong Kong glared in their direction before noticing Norway and Denmark lying on the ground. Iceland was slumped by his older brother, cradling his head. Hong Kong went to Denmark and placed his head on his chest. He heard a heartbeat. Iceland looked at him before doing the same. After wards they checked to see if they were hurt.

Iceland sighed. Norway and Denmark were alright, just unconscious. Hong Kong looked up at Iceland. "Emil can you carry Norway?" Iceland looked at him and shrugged. Iceland glanced at the tree Hong Kong's dagger was stabbed into. He walked up to it and with some effort, pulled it out. He handed it to his boyfriend before trying to haul Norway over his shoulders. They set off.

 **Timeskip**

Norway was lying in his bed. Denmark was lying next to him. They both haven't opened their eyes for 1 whole hour and Finland was worried out of his mind. Sweden had to restrict him from going into the unconscious men's room, much to Finland's dismay. Iceland had retreated to his room with Hong Kong. He was currently snuggled up to Hong Kong, tear marks evident on his pale face. Hong Kong had his arm =s around him. He could feel the younger male's sadness radiating off of him. That made Hong Kong's heart ache. Hong Kong had called China and told him he would be staying to comfort his little Icelander.

After a while Hong Kong noticed that Iceland had fallen asleep on him. He sighed and snugged closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his mid-section and rests his head on top of his lover's. He felt Emil snuggle closer before becoming still once again. Hong Kong felt his eyes become heavy with sleep. Soon he was out.

 **Timeskip to hospital**

N. Korea opened his eyes slightly. A bright white light was shining in his eye as they opened. He blinked and looked off to the right side of the room. He saw the heart monitor's lines going up and down with his vitals. He sighed as he shook his head. He knew it wasn't a dream. He slowly sat up, trying to not knock out any cords attached to his body.

He put his head in his hands as he fully sat up. He looked down at his right hand to see an IV in it. His eyes widened as he heard a groan from the left side of the room. He looked over to see his younger twin twisting and turning in his bed. He was murmuring something in Koran softly.

Suddenly his movements became more violent as he started to shout random words in Korean. Hyung eyed his twin's erratic behavior for a millisecond before he grabbed what looked like a communicator and turned it on. "Nurse! Nurse! Someone come quick there is something wrong!" He shouted into the telephone like object. He heard an 'OK' before it turned off. He tried to move over to his twin and comfort him.

 **dream/ coma**

S. Korea looked around frantically. He couldn't see where the voice is coming from. He shouted for the owner of the voice to show itself. By his feet were his friend's corpses, mangled and bloody. He stepped over China's dead body and started to move around. The smell of blood and decay had made him woozy, but he refused to stop till he found out were the voice was coming from. He pushed past some kind of black, thorn infested vine. He felt it scrap his palm but ignored it.

 _Hehehe_

He spun around to see nothing. He swore he heard someone laugh. He continued walking only to hear it again. He snorted angrily before turning around. "Look I don't have time for-" He stopped mid- sentence. He saw…Hong Kong? No, it couldn't be. This one looked different. He had darker hair and red eyes. His cloak (idk what it is called) was black instead of red. He looked a year or two younger than the Korean himself. He looks like he has been…there is blood leaking from his eyes. He is crying blood.

South Korea took a good three steps back. This…Hong Kong had his arms wrapped around something. He seemed to cry more as stepped away. felt guilt slap him in the face. He walked forward carefully. "Hey…uhh Hong K-" The boy looked up. "My name is Tai… Tai Yang Chung." He sniffed softly. nodded. "My name is Im Yong Soo. I know I shouldn't ask but why are you crying? More importantly why are you crying blood?" said looking at the Hong Konger. Tai tightened his hold on the object in his arms.

He looked up at the Korean sadly. "Something bad is going to happen. They are coming." looked down at the kid sadly. "Who is coming little one?" said as he looked at the slightly smaller male. The kid's eyes went to his arms. "You want to know why I am crying blood?" The Hong Konger looked at Im Yong. He moved his arms to revel a mirror. He handed it to the confused Korean. Im Yong hesitantly took it and stared at it. The surface was black and the metal surrounding the black glass was whitish silver. He looked up at Tai. "It is because I'm trapped. Some could say I'm dead." As he said that more bloody tears fell from his eyes. Then Tai pointed to the mirror. "My soul is trapped in there. I was trapped in there by someone. I'm 2p Hong Kong. I was in the 2p world when I overheard my captors plan. I raced to go tell you 1p's before it is too late. I didn't get the whole plan before I ran. Two men are going to try and pick you all off one by one. Each having hatred in their heart. Before I could make the portal with the magic 2p Iceland showed me, I was grabbed. I turned around and the man had Oliver's spell book, then he…." Tai stopped. A waterfall of tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the ground. He put one hand on the mirror in Im Yong's grasp. Im Yong eyes softened as he went to hug Tai.

Tai opened his eye and went forward to except the hug. About half way Tai stopped and looked behind Im Yong. His eyes went wide and a few more tears escaped. Im Yong looked at him for a few seconds before he felt a breath on the back of his neck. He turned around and gasped. He saw the same face that hurt him and his brother. The same masked face. Suddenly he felt a grip on his arm and turned around. Tai shoved the mirror in his arm. "Run Im Yong RUN!" The Korean scrambled away before he was in a full out run. He kept running and running. He felt his head throb slightly.

 _Im Yong, don't let my mirror fall into the wrong hands. Please don't let me shatter and die._

Im Yong eyes closed for a second, holding back tears. He opened them. "I won't let you die _… I'll protect you…_ " He said breathless. He stopped, unable to run any longer. He brought the mirror to his chest as he slowly walked. " _You…_ " The Korean whipped around to see the masked man just a few feet behind him. The man stepped forward. His right hand holding the same knife that stabbed him. Im Yong started to back away slowly from the murderer. He could feel the man's anger and resentment from where he stood. He clutched the mirror tighter to his chest.

The man started to walk towards him. The man scoffed as the Korean fell backward after tripping over a certain Chinese man's corpse. He shook his head before holding his hand out. "Give me the mirror." Im Yong shook his head and started to scoot backward. The man made a 'tsk' before walking forward again. He stopped at China's corpse before he kicked it as hard as he could. A sickening crack emitted from the corpse before he made an 'hmm' sound and started to walk to the Korean.

The man reached his left hand behind his head. "You know I'm tired of always getting hurt, burned, shunned, some might say shot. After I kill that you, I'm going after that damned Chinese man. It was his fault for everything. Now I'm nothing…" The Korean just stared at the man wide eyed. "I don't under-" The man scoffed. "Of course you fu*#^ng don't! You and your family caused it! I'm going to kill every last one of you. Then 2p's will rule and then I can be king and finally have my queen by my side. Even if they say no." The man said the last part in a low voice before he removed his left hand from behind his head. The hand went to his face as he removed the mask slowly.

Im Yong's eyes widened at what he saw. "A- America-"Im Yong didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the man stabbed him in the chest.

 **Dream over**

Im Yong eyes snapped open. He looked around the room. The doctor and serval nurses were in the room. The doctor noticed him and swiftly walked up to him. "Son are you OK? We thought we lost you." The Korean nodded and laid his head back down. The doctor left with all but one nurse. The last nurse changed the bag he was attached to before she to left the Korean twins room. Im Yong looked over to see his brother looking at him expectedly. He rolled his eyes and gave his brother an annoyed look. "Yes, what do you want Hyung?" shoulders tensed. "What? What do you mean what?! I thought you were going to die in you damn hospital bed, in front of me and all you have to say is WHAT!?" Im Yong shrank away from his brother's angry voice. "Sorry…" His brother sighed before he lay down. "Just don't do that again. You understand?" Im Yong nodded. Im young reached down and grabbed his clipboard at the side of the bed. His brother turned onto his side so his back faced Im Yong. Im Yong saw that he would be able to leave in two days. He place he board back in its original place.

Im Yong sighed as he turned over and put his hand under his pillow to sleep. His fingers grazed something cold. He sat up and propped himself on one of his elbows as he pulled the object out from under his pillow. He gasped as he saw an all too familiar mirror. His eyes glazed over with tears as he gazed down at the mirror in his hand. Two droplets fell onto the mirrors surface as he hugged it to his chest. He would never let it out of his sight. He would protect Tai at all cost. He laid back down and held the cold metal to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes as he closed them. He felt a cool hand brush against his cheek and wipe the tears away. He held the mirror tighter. He felt the person lean towards his ear as their hair brushed his face. "Nae gisa leul jusyeoseo gamsahabnida... (Thank you, my knight...)" Im Yong inhaled sharply. It was Tai. He opened his eyes to see him but was met with nothing.

He looked down at the mirror. He sighed and closed his eyes again. 'Nae gisa leul jusyeoseo gamsahabnida...' Tai's voice rang in his head. He sighed happily. He nuzzled into the pillow as sleep fell upon him quickly. He would make sure Tai got the freedom he deserved. He said his final thoughts before sleep took him.

' _I will protect you Tai. I shall be your knight…_ '

 **A/N: Hey guys I came back with a new chapter. Now you get more info about what is going on. It is kinda sad at the end and I probably broke your hearts but just so you know I CRIED TOO! I hope you approve of my 2p Hong Kong design/ description thing. I kinda made it up because I can and there were no other designs. I hope you like this chapter! Favorite it, Follow it, Review it unless you already did then your ahead of the ball game! Thanks for reading bye~**

 **-Krystal**


	10. Ch9 Hello

**Two days later**

Japan was walking through the hallways of the hospital. China, America, Italy, Germany, and Russia were walking alongside him. China and Russia were carrying an assortment of food and drinks for a certain Korean they were going to visit. The group walked down the hallway in silence.

The past two days have been filled with worry. China was quiet and sticking close to Russia the whole time. He had called the other Asian countries about the situation. Like wild fire, soon every country knew or heard about the tragedy. Sad looks and pity were given to the Asians.

Japan snapped out of his thoughts as they finally they reached the room. Japan opened the door to be met with an interesting sight. had his head under his pillow while his twin, was holding an odd looking mirror and…talking to it? Japan felt everyone stop behind him as he just stood in the door way.

China gave an irritated sigh and pushed past Japan. "Move Aru! I want to see my…SON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" China said as he speed walked over to . The said Korean just looked up and raised a brow. Everyone else walked in as removed the pillow from his head. "He has been going at it all morning! Please make him stop talking to that damn mirror!" begged from under the pillow. China turned to look at the other Korean.

China gave a little scoff before setting his load down in one of the chairs in the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He turned to 's bed and took the board from the side. He started to read through the papers while was giggling. 'Nope… He has no concussion. Well then…' China thought as he put it back and looked back at the Korean. He cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face. "Im Yong, dear why are you talking to a… mirror?" Im Yong looked down at the mirror in his grasp. His expression didn't flatter as he looked back up at the Chinese man. "So he won't get lonely." Im Yong said in an innocent voice.

Everyone except for China glanced at each other. Russia looked at China expectedly. China glanced at the Russian before looking back at the Korean. He took a deep breath and asked as calmly as he could. "Who might 'he' be, Im Yong?" Im Yong blinked before a smile graced his lips. "His name it, Tai! I met him a few days ago and now we are friends, da-ze!" China's shoulders stiffened at the answer.

removed the pillow and shook his head. "I have been telling him for the past two days there is no one in that mirror. I even tried to take it away from him. He threatened to beat me up if I took 'Tai' away from him. He says that 'Tai' needs him because he is in danger. He must have hit his head when we got attacked." China's eyebrows frowned as he continues to look at the mirror Im Yong was holding. Im Yong smiled at the mirror before he turned the mirror around so that the black glass is facing everyone in the room.

His smile grows wider. "Tai, these are my friends! Meet America, Japan, Italy, Germany, and Russia-" He pointed to each one as he said their name. He then turned the mirror to China. "-and this is China. He is like my dad. He is really nice once you get to know him!" China just gave a surprised stare as he saw his son's behavior. His expression quickly turned to one of anger.

Oblivious Im Yong turned the mirror back to him and smiled warmly at it. He then proceeded to hug the object as he giggled. Im Yong stopped as he saw China's angered expression. He blinked as he saw his face and gave him a confused expression. "What you don't like Tai?" China's glared at his son. "What do you mean WHAT?! You're the one talking to a god damn mirror, Aru!" China gave a huff before he reached out his hand.

Im Yong looked at it for a second before his confused look turned to one of pure horror. He held the mirror close to his chest. He shook his head no as he tried to scoot backwards, away from his father. China's glare just intensified. "Give me the mirror Im Yong Soo. If you don't give it to me in ten seconds I have no choice but to take it from you." Everyone stared at the duo as they saw the scene unravel. China opened his mouth to speak.

" _Ten"_

Im Yong shook his head no as he kept trying to scoot back.

" _Nine"_

Im Yong looked over at Japan, America, Italy, and Germany for help. None of them made eye contact with him. They stared at the floor.

" _Eight"_

Im Yong turned to Russia. He shook his head as the Russian glare and turned away from him.

" _Seven"_

Im Yong felt tears prick in his eyes. He didn't want to lose Tai. 'Why were they doing this to me?'

" _Six"_

He turned to his brother with a pleading look. His brother scoffed as he saw his brother teary eyed. He started to turn around. 'No DON'T, Not you too!' His brother turned fully around.

" _Five"_

Reality hit Im Yong. They didn't believe him. They thought he was crazy for talking to a mirror. He had to show them Tai was real.

" _Four"_

Im Yong looked up at China. "No wait stop! He is real he can help u-"

" _Three"_

"Please he knows who the murders are! He is on our si-"

" _Two"_

In one last attempt he pressed the mirror to his chest and whispered. "Please Tai show yourself. Make them believe!"

" _One"_

Im Yong scooted back as China stepped closer to him. He held the mirror to his chest. China glared at him before launching forward to grab the object. He kicked his father back before curling into a ball on his bed. China looked at his son in disbelief. He just kicked him. Over a stupid mirror! China looked over at Russia. The Russian nodded and stepped forward. America stepped forward as well. The poor Korean just stared at the three men.

After a few minutes of fighting Russia and America pinned the poor Korean to his bed. Im Yong screamed loudly as China took the mirror away from him. One of the nurses knocked on the door. Germany dismissed her, telling her that he is just upset. China was inspecting the mirror closely. Im Yong looked at China, tears streaming down his face. "Please give Tai back. Plea-" China looked back at him. "There is no Tai, Aru. There was never a Tai. This mirror is a bad influence on you. It can't even be used with the stupid black glass it has. I don't know who gave this to you but, your insane gibberish ends now." China looked at the mirror. He shook his head before he raised the mirror up with one hand.

Im Yong looked at the Chinese man in horror. "Yao! Please don't do this to me! Don't kill him!" China looked at him for a second before bringing the mirror down a bit. Im Yong stared at him in relief. His relief turned to fear as China raised his free hand and turned it into a fist. "This ends now…" China muttered as his fist went forward. Im Yong screamed and closed his eyes.

" _WAIT! Stop please!"_

Everyone paused at the unknown voice. China's fist paused just a few inches from the surface of the mirror. He had a look of horror as he stared at the black surface of the mirror. Everyone looked at China in shock and confusion. The mirror… spoke!?

Im Yong felt the America's and Russia's grips loosen as they stared at the mirror in shock. Im Yong retched his arms and legs free as he sprang forward and grabbed his precious mirror. China stayed in the same position. Once his mind registered what happened he looked at Im Yong. "He's. He is-" Im Yong sent China a nasty glare as he cradled the mirror. "Real? Yes he is real." He turned the mirror around so everyone could see.

Tai looked at everyone. A few bloody tears fell down his cheek as he gazed at them. He raised a hand and waved. Everyone awkwardly waved back and continue to stare. Tai knocked on the glass of the mirror. Im Yong turned the mirror round and looked at him with a smile. "What is it Tai?" He whispered something and everyone saw Im Yong's eyes widened. He nodded and turned the mirror towards the others. Tai looked at them before he sighed.

Everyone gave him an expected look as they waited. Tai closed his eyes. "Hello, my name is Tai. I am a… 2p. I'm Hong Kong's 2p actually." Everyone shared a glance before looking back at him. "I know bad stuff has been happening in your world and… I want to help." Russia looked at Tai for a moment before he asked. "How can you help us?" Tai looked at him and the slightest of smiles graced across his lips.

" _I know who is hurting your friends"_

 **Timeskip: Still in 1p world**

Al threw his knife into the ground. He looked up at the sky. He looked up at the three me in front of him. He looked at the smallest and youngest of the group. "2p Latvia! Why don't you make yourself useful and make a fire?" The man besides 2p Latvia giggled. 2p Latvia punched the man and scoffed. "Shut up Roland! (2p Austria) My name is Raimonds. Why can't you do it? Your arms aren't broken." Latvia stiffened as Al got up and made his way towards him. Roland moved away from the smaller nation as Al approached him. Al looked the boy dead it the face before a smile found its way on his lips. "Well… My arms aren't broken. But, if you don't make a fire then yours will be." He touched the boy's cheek before he backed away. Raimonds looked at him before he stood up and went over to the pile of wood him and Roland gathered earlier.

Roland looked up at Al as he made his way towards him. He gulped as Al came to his height. He smiled and patted his head, ruffling the long curl in his hair. "You can go and sharpen our weapons!" Al said cheerfully. Roland nodded and went over and grabbed their knives and swords from their piles. He stared to load their guns with ammo.

Al turned to the last one of the three. He sat down and laughed softly. He patted his lap as the man went over and sat on him. Al smiled and looked at Roland and Raimonds. He closed his eyes and looked up at the night sky. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You know Flavio. This is one of the best plans we have ever had!" He smiled at the Italian in his lap. The Italian looked at the ground before murmuring an agreement. Al looked at him before pulling out piece of paper. He had every 1p country on it. Some names were crossed out and others were underlined. He smiled and circled one before showing the paper to Flavio. "Today we go after Italy. He is always with that German though so we h-"

"Maybe we could take a rest from all the killing for tonight, Al?"

Al looked at Flavio like he grew an extra head. He glares at the Italian before pushing him of off his lap. "Stop! Why the hell should we stop?! They have to suffer for what they had done!" Al growled as Flavio shook his head at the statement. "No! No they don't you just want to get revenge because he broke your he-" Al slapped Flavio face as he glared down at the smaller man.

Al kicked the Italian in the side and looked down at him. Flavio looked up at him with disgust. "I wanted revenge on Klaus for breaking my heart! Not kill other that doesn't know what the hell is going on!" Al scoffed at the remark and kicked him again.

"They destroyed our WORLD!"

 _Kick_

"Who do you think you're going to run to now?!"

 _Kick_

"I am the only one with the damn magic spell book!"

 _Kick. Kick._

"You fool! You're just like Tai!"

Roland and Raimonds just looked at the poor Italian as he tried to crawl away. They shared one glance at each other before staring on emotionless. Flavio grabbed Al's foot and pulled on it causing him to fall and hit his head on the ground. Flavio got up and ran. Al got up and saw Roland try to run after him. He grabbed the Austrians wrist and pulled him back. "Don't even try. He is going to die anyway. Wither it is by the hands of the 1p's or by starvation." He turned towards the weapons and grabbed a knife. He smiled and turned to the other two countries. "Boys we got some work to do tonight." He smiled insanely at his bowie knife on the ground.

 **Timeskip to 1p meeting**

Countries of all types and shapes were talking widely. None knew what was going on or why they were here. America and the crew were huddled in the corner of the room. They issued an emergency world meeting. When England and France asked why, they said that they would explain soon. was sitting next to Taiwan. She glanced at him and smiled. She tried to talk to him but he seemed unfocused. He only murmured answers or didn't speak at all. She finally gave up.

America decided that it was time to tell the 'world' why they were here. He moved and went to stand in the front of the room. All eyes turned to him. Anger, annoyance, worry, sadness, happiness, all these emotions were scattered in the eyes of the countries. He cleared his throat and motioned for the rest of his crew to come up. "We think that me and my crew might have a lead in the kidnappings of our friends! We have someone with inside knowledge on this. Ladies and Gentlemen I want you to meet, Tai" America said as he stepped aside. Im Yong walked up and held the mirrors black glass towards the awaiting crowd.

Countries looked at each other as they waited for what they meant. England had a look of pure horror on his face but, nobody seemed to notice. France had a nasty glare on his face. Im Yong blinked and turned the mirror towards him. He started to whisper to it. The countries gave him weird looks as he did this. Finally a smile came onto the Korean's face as he turned the mirror around. Gasps and a scream filled the room. Everyone turned to the source of the scream. It was England. The British man stammered for words before he fell face first onto the table.

France turned towards his companion and pulled him back onto his chair. He glared at America. "What is the meaning of this? What is that…'thing'?" Im Yong glared at the French man. "Tai is not a thing! Tai is a he. Also this he is going to help us so listen!" France sat up straight and stayed quiet. Im Yong looked at Tai softly. Tai nodded and looked at the countries. "Hello my name is Tai. I am 2p Hong Kong and I'm on your side. I know who has been hurting your people. It is 2p America, 2p Romano, 2p Austria, and 2p Latvia. They have been doing this to get revenge on you guys for what you did years ago. All of us felt anger but some of us let it go." Countries looked at each other before turning their attention back to him. "I was supposed to be one of them. A few years ago I couldn't imagine anything more than the sweet taste of revenge. But, I realized that y'all didn't know what you were doing nor did you know the consequences it would cause. I let my anger leave and with that it was replaced with sorrow and regret. I tried to tell them to stop! You didn't deserve it, but they wouldn't listen. They called me a traitor and said I was going to do it wither I wanted to or not." Tai looked up to see faces flashing him pitied looks.

Tai let a tear slip past his eye as he closed them. He took a few shaky breaths as he continued. "I-I went and found people like me. People who didn't want to fight, they had let their anger go and wanted peace. Luciano, Kuro, Matt, and I were the leaders of this movement. We wanted peace and for everything to go back to normal. One day they sent me to go and spy on them so I did. I was caught and Al-" Tai let out a sob as he continued. "Al got the mirror and Oliver's spell book and sent me in here. He locked me away and put me next to a window. I would see the moon and sun rise and see the freedom I could never reach. Everyone thought I was dead. Matt, Luciano, Kuro, even my best friend Egil! No one came looking ever. I was trapped. Then one day I remembered the spells Egil taught me, after countless tried I got one right. I went into Im Yong's dream scape. I tried to warn him but then Al appeared. I did the next best thing and gave him my mirror, so I could tell him. Tell you what is happening. I want this to end now." Tai finished his speech and hugged himself. Mummers were heard from around the room.

Countries looked at each other with eyes full of emotion. France was sitting down emotionless as he stared at England. England woke back up half way through the speech and looked at the mirror with an unreadable expression. Im Yong brought the mirror to his chest and nuzzled it softly. England looked at the two. He decided it's now or never. He walked over to the Korean and stood in front of him. He looked at Tai through the mirror. He smiled at him. "Once this ordeal is over and done with, I will try and find a spell to free you." Tai's eyes lit up as he smiled widely. Im Yong smiled to as he hugged the mirror.

England looked back at France. He knew that this 'ordeal' wasn't going to be easy to deal with. With those 2p's out there and ready to kill all of them. They needed to be ready for them. As if knowing his thoughts France walked over to America and whispered something in his ear, Nodding America pumped his fist in the air and gave his signature smile. "Hey everyone let's go to my place and have a sleepover." He saw some countries looked at him weird. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "It would be for the best seeing that there are MURDERERS on the loose. Not to mention that we don't know WHO they are coming after next." All the countries hastily nodded to America's offer. America smiled and started to usher them out the door. England went over to France. He hadn't moved since Im Yong told him to shut up. England rubbed France's back gently before leading him to the door.

Outside Al scoffed and banged his fist on the wall. He glared as the Brit switched the lights of and closed the door. He turned to his two companions. Roland and Raimonds just stood there as they saw Al pace around. Roland shrugged and gave a weak smile. "Boss why can't we just go in, shoot all of them and be done!" Al turned sharply towards him and an animal like growl tour out of the American's throat. Raimonds glanced at Roland. "We can't do that because they are countries. WE are countries, yes we can get hurt by that but it takes more than a bullet to bring down big and strong countries like Germany and America. Also with almost every country at America's house we would be killed before we even kill two of them." Roland let out an 'Ohh' before looking down at his gun. He looked up at Al. "Soo what are we supposed to do now Al?" Al shrugged and sighed. He looked at his reflection on his knife before looking at his servants. "I guess we have to wait for now." Al looked threw the bushes to see cars driving of single file as they followed his 1p. He snarled and bared his teeth.

' _He wasn't going to get away that easy…_ '

 **To Flavio third person P.O.V**

Flavio had stopped his running. He knew his so called 'friends' wouldn't come after him anyway. He also knew there was no use in running. If Al wanted him dead then he was going to die. Flavio's normally clean clothes were stained with dirt and mud. He had slipped and got grass stains on himself to. He sighed as he took his torn jacket of. He lay down on top of in and started to cry. He didn't even want his revenge any more. He wanted to go home.

He wanted to walk into his house and see Andres, he wanted to see Luciano and immediately get yelled at by him for trying to get him to wear something fashionable, He wanted to curl up next to Klaus and whisper sweet things to him, he wished that all those times Klaus would love him back. He let a wail out as he started to think about what he had done. Maybe he should have let Klaus go, maybe he should have told his brother what Al and the others were planning, maybe just maybe… He should have gone with Andres when he went to redeem himself.

Flavio looked up at the night sky. The stars flickered and flashed above his head. The moon was full and illuminated the forest with a bright glow. Flavio sighed as he looked up teary eyed. The sky was clear as ever. The night sky seemed to be staring down at him as hand started to snake down his side. He felt the weight of his sins crushing him where he sat.

Flavio started to wish he was dead. He remembered all those times he had made Klaus cry. He forced him to do things with him. Things he should have never done. He remembered that he got Andres on it to. He threatened to kill the poor Spaniard if he didn't. He started to remember how much Klaus begged to be left alone but they didn't stop. He didn't stop.

Flavio just wanted the Prussian to love him. When he saw him with that damn woman he snapped. He killed her. Her kid came in and he panicked and killed him too. He didn't want to but he did. Flavio let out a choked sob as his hand finally reached into his holster and pulled out his gun. He wanted to stop these memories in his head. He felt sick to his stomach as he saw his memories flashed before his eyes.

 _Click_

He turned to see his hand click the gun out of safety mode. He didn't even register when it was pointed at him. He let himself smile as he closed his eyes and sighed. He deserved this, he knew he did. He felt his finger wrap around the trigger as he let out a sob. "Please let this be over…" He was about to pull the trigger.

 _Bang!_


	11. Ch 10

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the little hiatus. My friend needed to catch up and I had to let them re-read all of it. But, HEY I'M BACK NOW!**

Matt sighed as he sat down on the right side of the blue couch. He watched the channels flicker on the television as Gilbert (Prussia) flipped through them. Canada sat between him and Gilbert while Klaus sat on the other side of Gilbert. Oliver and François went out to buy stuff for lunch earlier and put Matt in charge. Matt glanced at his friends (+ boyfriend) on the couch. Gilbert had a white 'I'm Awesome' t-shirt and blue jeans on. He had a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head; Klaus had his regular grey air breaker on with a black shirt and white pants. He also had sunglasses on; Canada wore red shirt and regular jeans. (He ditched his jacket for once), and Matt wore his regular plaid flannel with a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Matt rested his arm on the armrest as Prussia looked on his phone for the time before resuming. Matt raised a brow before deciding to go ahead and ask. "Prussia…What the heck are you doing?" Gilbert let out his signature laugh before he checked his phone. "OH KLAUS IT'S TIME!" Matt watched as Klaus and Gilbert cheered as the channel switched to cartoon network. Matt watched as the intro to a show came on. "We are the crystal gems! We'll always save the day!" Gilbert singed along to the theme song as Klaus seemed to laugh. Matt swears sometimes. He does…

Matt looked up as the episodes name came on. "Hey isn't Bismuth a gem?" Gilbert and Klaus shushed him. "This is a special episode. Shush!" Matt raised his hands in a mock surrender. He glanced at his boyfriend for an explanation. Canada gave him a smile and shrugged. "You should just watch it. Steven Universe is a really good show, even though you don't understand most of what will happen I will fill you in." Matt nodded and turned back to the show.

Not even half way through the show Matt (which was actually interesting) heard someone speed walk down the stairs. He watched as Andres ran into the living room and slipped on the rug. Gilbert paused the cartoon and stared at the Spaniard angrily. "What are you doing! Don't you see the awesome me and my awesome boyfriend are trying to watch the world's awsomes- What's that?" Gilbert pointed to the phone that Andres was holding up. "Guys Kuro has been watching this weird hentai shiz called Boku no Pico! I went to go see what he was up to and I saw that so I took his phone and he is hunting me down!" Andres said quickly as he jumped behind the couch. Spain came down the stairs with Romano close in tow. Spain looked at the men before shrugging. "Kuro said he needed to investigate my room so I said yes. He looked furious amigos so I don't think I wanted to be up there anymore." Spain sat down on the hard wood floor as Romano sat next to him.

Romano hummed before 'looking' around. "Has Luciano and Lutz come back yet?" Matt shook his head. Earlier Al came up as he was talking to Oliver and François. Oliver said that he wanted his little Allen back. Luciano and Lutz agreed to go and scope the town for any sign of the American. Matt shook his head no. Matt almost mentally kicked himself as he remembered the Italians lack of eyesight. "No they haven't come ba-" Matt was cut off as a chair came tumbling down the stairs and a very angry Japanese man in a black tank top and jeans came into view.

Kuro glared at them before smirking. "Oh Andres were oh were could you be? ~" Matt cringed at the sickly sweet voice Kuro was using. Romano had clung to Spain as if his life depended on it (which it probably did) Matt glanced behind the couch to see the Spanish man prying on his knees. He held the phone in his hands as he shook in fear. Gilbert and Klaus didn't look the least bit happy. The two Prussians shared a knowing glance before reaching up and flicked their sunglasses over their eyes. Gilbert whistled to gain the obviously fuming Japanese man attention. When he succeeded him and Klaus both pointed behind the couch. Matt, Spain and Canada looked at the two in shock as Kuro made his way around the couch. The Japanese man saw his target he smiled. "Gotcha!" Kuro jumped at Andres and they started to scuffle.

Matt and Canada were still staring at the Prussians as their expressions didn't flatter. Gilbert picked up the remote and waited. Finally the scuffling stopped and Kuro popped up from behind the couch with phone in hand. He was huffing as he made his way around and plopped down by the couch. A few seconds later a beaten looking Andres followed suit and sat down by his counterpart. Right as Gilbert was about to push play, they all heard the door open and close. Luciano and Lutz walked into the living room and blinked. They shrugged before sitting down on the floor next to Kuro. They knew it was better not to question. Matt looked up as François walked in. Matt stiffened and was about to get up and walk away. "Matt Avril William! What happened to this house?" Oliver came up behind his husband and looked at Matt expectedly. Matt was about to say something till Luciano burst out laughing. "Y-Your name is Avril Lavigne! L-Like t-the singer?! HAhaha" Matt sighed angrily before he looked up at his parents. This is going to be a long explanation…

 **Timeskip: Night time**

Luciano eyes opened. He was lying on the couch. He looked up at the clock on the wall. '3:30 am, no shiz…' Luciano rolled his eyes. He moved to get up but found himself stabilized. He looked down to see Kuro's arm wrapped around him. He sighed and proceeded to gently move the appendage off of him. He slowly slides out from underneath Kuro's arm before placing it on one of the pillows. He blinked before walking down to the kitchen. He glances at the fridge before shaking his head. He started to move about the house. Nothing interested him in the slightest.

He went upstairs and stopped at the first door. He slowly opened it to reveal a bedroom. The walls were littered with band posters and dents. The bed had black sheets and red pillows, all had pentagrams. A small work desk accompanied the bed. Luciano cringed at the sight. 'Yep this is Al's room.' He shook his head at the room before stepping inside. He looked around and made his way to the desk.

He slowly opened each drawer. He knew he shouldn't but he felt he needed to. He felt that maybe something could give them evident clues in finding Al. He scanned every paper he came across. Most were just notes and scribbles. He came across a diary which he read. The pages ended two weeks prior to his owner's disappearance and some were torn out or ripped. He placed it on the ground and turned his attention to the next target. He had gotten to the last drawer. He scoffed as he saw the lock on. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his knife. He looked around before he started to pick the lock. He glared at the lock in concentration. He finally heard a click and the drawer opened slightly. He smiled to himself before he started to rummage through the papers and notebooks inside.

He opened one of the notebooks. It was labeled 'Attack plane Alpha: Finalized.' Luciano scanned through each and every page. Detailed blueprints and attack planes that would put military leaders to shame were littered on every page. Luciano stared at them in horror as he saw them. He knew what these were for. Al was always ambitious and always got what he wanted. He would disappear for days and weeks at a time and no one could find him. He would just appear out of nowhere and say he was 'out'. Luciano remembered Al almost bludgeoned him to death for asking where he always snuck off to. He placed the notebook down before he dug deeper into the drawer. He pulled out a paper and read the contents out loud. "Self-reminder, scan and print every page and document in this drawer. Inform other recruits of information and begin for departure. - Allen Jones Kirkland." Luciano said slowly.

He placed the note on the ground before looking back in the drawer. Files were neatly stacked and placed in alphabetical order. He pulled out the first one and opened it.

 _America_

 _Real name: Alfred F. Jones_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Affiliations:_

 _England (Arthur Kirkland) and France (Frances Bonnefoy): 'Parents'_

 _Canada (Matthew Williams): Brother_

 _Best friend_ _Boyfriend: Kiku Honda_

 _My Counterpart…._

Description: He has short blonde hair with striking ocean blue eyes. He is well built and has incredible strength. (Approach with caution)

He is an energetic and fun-loving man. He is usually hanging out with his best friend _boyfriend, Japan (Kiku Honda) and many others. He is usually surrounded by others. If you see him, make sure to get him isolated before the strike._

 _Plan:_ _My plans are to capture his brother Canada (read Canada, Matthew Williams file) and lure him over to our world. Afterwards I kill him and his brother and then we start to pick the 1p's off one by one. Make sure America's death is painful. He needs to pay the most out of them all. This mission shall be carried out by me (Allen Jones Kirkland) to ensure it is done properly._

 _OK new plan. It seems he gotten a new boyfriend. Now him and Japan (Kiku Honda) need to pay. I shall pick off Japan's family one by one until they are all gone. I will move on to Alfred's next. Then I will kill them both._

 _ **KILL AT ALL COST**_

 _End of notes…_

Luciano gazed at the other files. These were information on their 1p's. Some of them were written in recently. Al's been back here. He placed them back in before he grabbed the notebook to put it back. He saw a note sticking out of the bottom. He pulled it out before he placed the book back into the drawer. He closed it so it was open ajar. He opened the note and stared at it. He stood up and stated to walk.

' _Diary entry 136: I have made a new discovery! I was playing with Oliver's spell book and saw a spell I had to try. I went down stairs into the basement and saw something amazing! Well two things. I saw something covered in a red cloth and decided to see what it was. I pulled back the tarp and saw a HUGE mirror. It had a black surface and a silver rim around it. It was beautiful. Of course me being me I was going to smash it. But then the spell book started to glow and the mirror showed me the most beautiful thing in the world._

 _A man was lying on a bed in a room on the other side. He glanced towards the mirror and stared at me in shock. I smiled and waved at him before placing my hand on the glass. I fell through. I wasn't hurt but the man looked as if he saw a ghost. I chuckled and started to introduce myself to the beauty. Apparently his name was Alfred F. Jones. He is the America in his world. He showed me pics of his friends and they look just like the countries in my world. I started to talk to him and I felt like he understood me. I told him about my world and he was fascinated. We talked for a while until we heard someone coming. He ushered me to the mirror. I told him that I was going to come back tomorrow. He nodded before pushing me through. I placed the cloth over the mirror. By god he was the cutest thing on this planet. I am going to see him again. One day he will be mine, and me his_.'

Luciano blinked. So this 'Alfred' guy must have been who he was sneaking of to see. He couldn't really blame him though. He could understand falling for… well yourself. Luciano shook his head before looking up. He gasped in surprise as he was standing in doorway of the basement. He refolded the note before walking down the steps, his eyes full of curiosity. He got to the bottom of the stairs before he looked around. He paused as he saw a red cloth. He walked over to the clothed object and stared at it. He had so many mixed feelings about this. 'Maybe I could- NO LUCI BAD DON'T! You'll be just like Al. Eww be just like Al.' He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought. He shrugged. One peak wouldn't hurt. Would it?

He gripped the Red cloth and pulled it off of the mirror. Dust floated up and scattered in the air. Luciano coughed and waved his hands, trying to get the dust away from him. He cracked open his eye to see a giant mirror. He had to admit it was pretty. A small scrap of paper caught his attention. He reached over and removed it from its place between the rim and the surface of the mirror. He unfolded it and saw a spell was written on it in pretty cursive.. He looked down at it and guessed it must be Oliver's handwriting. It must have been torn out of Oliver's spell book.

Every part of this had disaster written on it. He pushed the feeling aside and looked up at the mirror. He took a deep breath. "Murat ya Murat kabira. Turianni alnnisf alakhar min li. tabayan li nafsi!" The mirror's black surface glowed. The dark basement became illuminated in a bright, white light. Luciano lifted his arms and covered his eyes at the brightness. His thoughts swarmed. He knew this was a bad idea; he should have never touched it. His head started to hurt as if he had a migraine. He closed his eyes tighter as he heard a sound as if something was turning off. The light dulled into a soft glow. Luciano slowly lowered his arm before looking at the mirror. He was unsure about this whole situation. He inched his way closer to the mirror before he was in front of it.

He looked through and saw his counter-part, Feliciano Vargas. The North Italy from the 1p world. He smiled at the small man's sleeping form. He was snuggled in the blankets of his bed. Luciano already knew his counter-parts face like the back of his own hand. Even if the first time he saw him was the portal-earthquake incident, he knew he fell in love with that face. He didn't attack him like the others tried to. Luciano closed his eyes in thought.

He remembered. Italy was on the ground, crying and trying to scurry away. Germany was too busy fighting with Lutz to go to his aid. Luciano raced forward and pinned the small Italian to the ground. Luciano had his knife raised in the air, ready to bring it down on his counter-parts throat. He remembered looking in his deep brown eyes and saw fear. Fear that matched his own in every way, shape, and form shined back at him in those deep brown pools. He saw the face of someone who didn't want to fight. Someone who wanted peace. Someone who didn't know what the hell was going on. He let his arms drop to his side as he gazed at Feliciano. He walked over to him slowly and leaned down. "Listen kid, if you run through the rose thicket, no one will follow you. Understood?" Italy nodded. Luciano smiled. "Now kick me. Kick me in the gut so people think we were fighting." He saw fear and reluctance brim Italy's brown eyes before nod. He felt pain in his gut and he gave a small smile. He fell on his back holding himself as he saw Feliciano run to the rose thicket. Unknown to any one Luciano was star struck. He was head over heels for his counter-part.

Luciano opened his eyes as he heard the Italian stir. He looked at him and saw he was tossing and turning. Luciano sighed and his gaze softens. He reached a hand out to touch him but stopped abruptly as someone's arm wrapped around Italy and pulled him closer. He stares in disbelief as the mirror zooms out to focus on the apparently two people in bed.

Luciano stared at the mirror. His curl looked as I it was shocked by electricity. He stared at the mirror before he felt anger rise in him. He went to grab his knife and walked through the mirror. He saw both men stir as he set foot in the room. He paused before he set fourth again. He stood at the right side of the bed. He glared down at his sleeping counter-part. His glare intensified as he brought his knife up over the sleeping Italians throat. Like he did so many years ago. Luciano took a deep breath and was about to bring down the knife.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He couldn't. His body wouldn't move. He felt like his body was made of stone. He stared at the Italian. His anger slowly melting into sadness. He stared at his counter-part before he put his knife away. He shook his head and felt his eyes fill with tears. His vision started to blur as he started his way back to the mirror. His breath started to get heavy with soft sobs. Once he stepped through the mirror he placed the paper back and threw the cloth back on top of it. The light faded away for good.

He let out a soft sob as he looked at the clothed object in sadness and dismay. "Are you satisfied yet?" Luciano gasped and turned around in surprised. In the door way was none other the last person he wanted to see, Kuro. He tried to respond but the only thing to come out of his mouth was a choked sob. He sank to the floor and started to cry his little broken heart out. Kuro gazed at him, feeling a hint of regret before making his way towards him.

Kuro kneeled down next to the sobbing Italian. He reached a hand towards him slowly but, quickly retracted it. He didn't know what to do. He thought for the next best thing to do. He sighed before he pulled Luciano into a hug. Luciano stopped his crying for a few seconds. His eyes widened at the contact. He let his tears start flowing again as he buried his head into the Japanese man's shoulder.

Kuro shushed him gently and started to rub his back. After a few minutes Luciano's sobs died down slowly. Kuro looked at him with sadness before letting go of the Italian. "I know what you're going through." To Kuro's surprise, Luciano scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah sure pretty boy. Of course you do." Luciano said in a voice full of sarcasm. Kuro glared at him. "Yeah for a fact I do!" Luciano glared at him. "I know what it's like to look at your counter-part and see them. Their everything you're not and more! I know! Don't think I don't" Kuro said angrily. Luciano's glare softened just a bit before he scoffed.

He stood up and so did Kuro. Luciano turned to him. "You might know what it's like but, you never know how I feel you-" Kuro stared at Luciano bored. He knew what he was doing. He was trying to prove his feelings for this 1p are stronger than his and his pain was stronger then his. He also was trying to explain how Italy was better than Japan in every way.

Kuro rolled his eyes. It hasn't been a minute but he knew Luciano wouldn't stop talking. Kuro sighed and walked over to the Italian slowly. "-So don't think your superior to me! Cause' Italy is better than every country in the world and we-Emph!" Luciano's eyes widened as Kuro grabbed his chin and slammed his lips onto his. He tried to push him away but his arms stayed to his side. Luciano reluctantly slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt arms snake their way onto his waist, and his wrapped around Kuro's neck in turn. Kuro gave a small chuckle before he separated.

Luciano glared at him before pulling him back down for another kiss. Kuro let out another chuckle before his lips locked with the Italians. After they pulled away again he sent Luciano a smirk. Luciano scoffed and started to unravel his arms. He stopped as he felt Kuro lift him up and start to carry him.

Luciano sighed but allowed himself to be carried. He started to close his eyes as sleep started to dawn upon him. He squeaked as he felt Kuro kiss his neck. Kuro chuckled and kissed it again. He felt Luciano shift in his arms. He smirked before setting the Italian on the couch. He stepped over Lutz and lied down on the couch as well.

He felt Luciano snuggle slightly into his side. Kuro smiled at the child like behavior and pulled the Italian to his chest. He felt the Italian sigh angrily before he made himself comfortable. Kuro watched as Luciano slowly drifted off to sleep beside him. Kuro felt his own body cry out for sleep. He wrapped his arm around Luciano before drifting off again.

Unknown to Luciano, Kuro saw everything. The notebooks, blueprints, notes, and info on their counter-parts. He decided not to question him now and to wait for tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hey look at this thing I have made! Idk what I even did, I sent it to me retar- friends and they edited it like this. They thought this would be a good thing to do so….meh. I was kinda going to head that route. Also I have a question. If I make a PMV that shows spoilers in the story, would you mind/watch it? I have an idea but I kinda want to finish this. I will see so idk. Just asking… So Follow this, watch it, and if you already did then your ahead! Bye~**

 **-Krystal.**


	12. CH11 We meet again

Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing. One minute he woke to a gurgling sound and the next he was facing a full out war. Like a room full of ferocious cats, countries were clawing and hitting eachother. He gulped as he looked around. He was standing in the middle of it all. He heard gun shots and turned his head in the direction. He saw America shooting at his brother. Al sneered at him and let out a growl before nailing him in the jaw. Then he saw what could only be 1p Switzerland stand by his side and aim at Al. He was about to yell for him when he saw Al turn to him. The look on his face surprised Matt as it was a face of pure hatred and anger. The whole world seemed to become silent as Al got up and walked towards him. Al now stood right in front of him. Matt looked down at his brother in shock as he scoffed. Al put his fingers on his temples and sighed.

Matt looked at him in confusion. He started to look around. Everything looked as if someone pushed a pause button. Countries were frozen in place and looked as if the slightest touch would break them like glass. "So you chose him over your own flesh and blood?" Matt looked back at Al. "What?" Matt questioned. He saw his brother gave a sad chuckle and point behind him. Matt looked to see Canada frozen in a running position. He had a fearful look on his face and his hand was out as if he was trying to catch something. Matt took a step forward only for Al to step in the way. "How could you, Matt? Don't I mean anything to you?" Al said with a sad smile. Matt blinked. "Al you're my brother, of course I love you." Al scoffed and glared at him.

Al walked over to Canada and started to walk around him, as if he was inspecting him, "Haven't you learn from my relationship? His love isn't real, it is all fake. Just like his was…" Matt saw Al look to the floor for a second before pulling out a folder. Upon closer inspection it was labeled: Canada (Matthew Williams). Matt scoffed and took a step forward before Al shot him a look. Al scribbled something in the folder before he pockets it. "I have updated his file. Now I know exactly what is happening with you." Al said as he reached out a hand and caressed the frozen Canadian's cheek. He then glanced back at Matt. "Still can't believe out of everyone…. You were the one to betray me…" Al's voice said in a honey coated voice. But, Matt could hear and sense the poison in it. He knew Al was mad at him not regular 'oh I lost your game mad'. This was I am going to kill you mad.

Matt started to inch closer to Canada but stopped as he heard a click. He saw Al with a gun in his hand aimed at him. "Uh ah wouldn't want my finger to slip now would we?" Al said sweetly. Matt glared at him with pure hatred. "Your ambition turned you into a monster. They didn't know what they did wrong. THEY DIDN'T KNOW! Yet you blame them!" Al snorted at the statement. "Really? Well at least you got one thing right, I am ambitious and I will get what I want. I want to kill every single 1p in the entire world. THEN 2p's shall get their revenge and rule over the 1p's we leave alive as slave. If there are any…" Al said as he looked down at his gun. "Then maybe he will be _forced_ to love me. Everything will be just like it was, my ambition started because of him. My dreams were shattered because of him! So now I will make sure he has nothing left. ALFRED WILL PAY!" As Al said that he shot Canada in his side. Time unfroze and Matt saw his lover cough out blood as he fell. Canada collapsed onto the ground as blood pooled around him as his wound let out the crimson liquid. Matt tried to move but his legs felt as if they were rocks. Al looked at him before he aimed his gun, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Matt shot up in his bed. He felt sweat fall down his face as he stared at nothing. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath. He felt something stir beside him but his mind didn't compute it. Arm found their way around his waist as he was pulled into a small hug. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to see Canada hugging him. He sighed as they nuzzled into each other as they begun to lie down. "Matt-" The man in question looked down at his lover. "-what happened?" Canada said as he snuggled closer to him. Matt shrugged. "Nothing important just a bad dream." Canada let out a puff before he snuggled closer, if that is even humanly possible. With that both Canadians fell asleep once again.

 **Timeskip to morning**

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table. Well almost everyone, Luciano and Kuro. Oliver said that they be here soon. Matt took a sip of his coffee not really caring. Klaus was sitting right next to Gilbert. Gilbert chuckled as he leaned down to whisper something into Klaus's ear. Klaus blushed and swatted him away gently. Lutz sat on the far side of the table and was munching on his toast bread. Spain was feeding Romano happily (much to Romano's dismay). Andres was flipping through his phone on god knows what social media site. Lastly, Canada was at Matt side and was eating his pancakes happily. Matt brought his mug down and gave a small smile. Matt adjusted his short sleeve shirt before he looked down at the table. This almost felt like a regular family breakfast if only….. No. even if he was here it wouldn't be a good idea.

Oliver finally sat down with François and started to eat their share. Oliver was about to take his bite before he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Kuro and Luciano appeared with some notebooks and folders. Everyone turned towards the duo and watched as they stood in front of everyone. Matt glanced at the folders and saw a familiar label. He gasped as he felt Canada touch his arm. The whole room was silent as Kuro and Luciano dropped the items on the table, totally ignoring the clatter of china as it rattled. Kuro pulled out four folders and opened them. He cleared his throat and began.

 _Romano_

 _Real name: Lovino Vargas_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Affiliations:_

 _Spain (Antonio Fernández Carriedo) –_ _Care taker_ _BOYFRIEND_

 _Italy (Feliciano Vargas) – Brother_

 _Seborga (Sebastian Vargas) – Cousin_

 _Description: He is a small petite male with brown hair similar to Feliciano. Though he has an olive completion. Like his brother, he has a wild long curl that acts as his erogenous zone. It usually rests towards the right side of his head, but sometimes will show towards the left when he's facing left. He is usually with his brother or Spain so if you kill him of make sure to get the other two. From my knowledge they are the only ones that would even care._

 _PLAN:_ _Go into his house and kill him. Messy or clean nothing is preferred. Afterwards we send a group alpha after Italy and Germany and a group Omega after Spain. Who by that time will be at the murder site._

 _New plan. Romano has apparently disappeared so I shall make a new plane for Italy and Germany's disposal. New plane shall be in putted at later date._

 _End of notes (signed Allen F. Jones)_

Kuro closed it with a sort smack before he dropped it onto the table. He looked up to see Romano doing what looked like crying. He blinked sadly in the Italian's direction. He grabbed the other three before he raised them up. "Al has been recording and logging all information on the 1p's. Including the four that are with us now. Plans and blueprints he made are in the notebooks Luciano was carrying. He has detailed blueprints and descriptions of everyone and everything in the 1p world. He knows where everyone lives, who the know, who they hate, and who they love. He plans to take it all away unless we stop him!" Kuro's voice meets empty silence as everyone stared at the folders and notebooks that were neatly stacked on the table.

A choked cry came from Oliver as tears swell in his eyes. François rested the Englishmen's head on his shoulder as he started to cry silently. Spain was holding a now shaking and crying Romano. Prussia glared at the items on the table as Klaus clanged onto him with a scared expression. Andres had dropped his phone long ago and was now staring at the table top. Matt glanced to his side to see Canada with a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. Matt leaned down and rested his head on his. He knew the good silence was too good to be true. Luciano glared at nothing as Kuro hugged him. Lutz gave them a disgusted but scared look.

The room was silent after that. No one moved. Finally the silence was disturbed as a knock was heard. François got up and went around the corner. A few moments later the door opened and closed. A pair of footsteps was heard. Finally François appeared and had a man clad in red followed short behind. Before anyone could say something Oliver got up and ran towards the man. "Ello, love where have you been?" The man smiled showing a set of fangs as he giggled. He looked up and saw four familiar faces. "What no welcoming hello? Come on guys!" Canada smiled slightly. "Hello Romania. Long time no see." With a small bow Romania tipped his hat. After all Romania did know some magic. About every 2p (Except Matt, Oliver, and François) gave the man a confused look. Upon noticing Oliver let out a small; giggle. "Gentleman this is Romania. He is a 1p and I used to practice magic with him. He and I are part of the Magic Trio." Romania nodded. Suddenly Romania snapped his fingers as if he was remembering something.

Everyone turned to him in confusion. He let out a cackle before making a 'follow me' motion. "Come children! I must show you something I found!" Prussia shivered at that. He leaned over and whispered. "It sounds like he is going to shove us all in a white van." Klaus giggled and punched him slightly. The men started to follow the man until they stopped just outside of the basement door. The Romanian opened the door and started down. Everyone followed except for Canada. He stood still on the first step of the stairs. Matt reached and grabbed his hand gently before they started to walk together. One at the bottom of the basement Romania gave out a giggle. "What's so funny bloody Mary?" Luciano huffed after five minutes of the Romanians cackling. The Romanian put a finger to his lips as he pulled out a wand from his sleeve. He giggled and said "Bippity Boopity BOO!" A small glow filled the room and a blue line appeared out of thin air. Romania reached over and pulled it open like a curtain. He bowed and motioned for them to enter. Luciano was the first, and then Kuro, the last to enter was Romania. Everyone looked around the room. It was plain and a pretty salmon color. The color almost made Luciano puke. Romania twirled into the room happily before heading for the door. He grabbed the handle and smiled. "I will go get the thing!" Then he slammed the door behind him as he left.

Oliver and François sat on the red colored couch at the right corner of the room. Klaus dragged Prussia down with him on the fluffy pink rug. Spain set Romano down on the same rug before he sat next to him. The first thing Romano did was lay down on Spain's lap before mumbling something along the line of 'I don't know why we are here?' and 'you stupid bastard.' Matt sat down on the floor rug with Canada. It was like sitting on a pink cloud. Prussia chuckled. "It's like a cloud and teddy bear had a baby! I swear it is!" Canada chuckled along with everyone else (except Romano). Matt swore that he could have fallen asleep on the rug. Like DAMN! How could something be legally this soft?

 _Creak_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?!"

Luciano shouted as he launched at the open door. Matt turned around and saw Luciano pulling blond locks with one hand and the other reaching for his knives. "Please STOP I didn't do anything! Luci let go!" Lutz and Kuro shot up and grabbed Luciano's arms and started to drag the raging Italian away from the whimpering blonde. Matt eyes widened as the blond got up enough to see his face. "Flavio…" came a whisper from his side. He glanced at Canada to see him with a slightly scared expression. Luciano twisted himself out of the other Axis's grip before he glared at his brother. "You were part of it weren't you?! Don't try to lie I saw your signature on FOUR of the 1p's case files and each said horrible injured. WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Flavio flinched at Luciano's absolutely angry voice. . He fixed his collar before sitting on the ground. Luciano glared at him. "Well? Say something!" Flavio gave him a scared confused look. Romania stepped in front of him and shook his head at Luciano. "What kind of person yells at a deaf person?" Luciano let out a disbelieving laugh. " _Deaf._ My brother isn't deaf I should know!" Romania hummed before turning and held a hand out for Flavio. The blond Italian tensely reached up and grabbed his hand before he was pulled up slowly.

Flavio looked at everyone before tears pricked at his eyes. Oliver gave Romania a confused look. "Where did you find him?" Romania sighed. He rubbed Flavio's hand gently before facing everyone. "I found him ready to shoot his head off with a high powered gun. Of course I stopped him and he did end up shooting but the volume and sound was so loud that when he missed it busted his ear drums. So now he is deaf. He won't be able to hear anything again I'm afraid." Romania finished sadly. Andres moved forward before he stood in front of Flavio. He held his hand out in a hand shake. Flavio sniffed as he gingerly reached forward and shook it. Canada let out a sigh of relief. Matt stared at Flavio; part of him was saying this was a trick. But, then again he could be deaf which would make him defenseless. Romano was clinging onto Spain like a life line. Spain was just looking at Flavio with no readable expression except for a spark in his eyes. Prussia was holding Klaus close to him and looked stand-offish. Matt looked at his 'parents' and saw them just looking at Flavio with pitied looks. Matt almost scoffed at it. He doesn't deserve it.

Luciano stepped forward and pulled out a piece of paper and held it up. Flavio glanced at it and his expression turned into one of pure fear and shock as his eyes made contact with the paper. He backed up all the way to Romania and cowered behind him. Romania looked at Flavio before looking at Luciano. "What's th-?"

"They are detailed blueprints and plans to kill a 1p that he signed as an agreement to do it."

Romania scoffed before moving out of the way to revel Flavio. Romania helped the deaf Italian up before leading him over to his brother slowly. He pointed at the paper and made a 'what is this?' sign before pulling out a note pad and handed it to him. Flavio cleared his throat.

"T-Those are the blueprints A-"

Flavio paused as if he was trying to register what he was going to say next.

"The ones Al made. He….He wanted to get me to help him along with Roland and Raimonds. I was so pumped to rip out my 1p and every other 1p's neck. Then I finally decided it wasn't the 1p's I hated. It was someone else. When I told Al I wanted to take a break he beat me up. I got away and was alone with only me and my thoughts. Then after so much thinking I realized the one I hated was….Me. Then I tried to kill myself since I am so worthless. If it wasn't for Romania I would have died. And I wouldn't be here to apologize to Klaus. I-I am so sorry for hurting you and if anyone deserves to kill me it would be you…"

Flavio fell to his knees and let out horrible sobs. Klaus blinked at him before de-attaching himself from Gilbert and keeled down in front of the crying Italian. He signed out an 'It's OK'. Flavio looked up at him with a confused look. "I-I don't understand." Klaus resigned his words carefully. He watched Flavio give him another confused look. "No. I don't know sign language Klaus. I don't know what you're saying." Flavio choked out another sob before he let his hair fall in his face. Klaus let out a sigh and looked at Romania. Romania gestured to the notepad and pencil that was now on the floor. Klaus reached over and scribbled out something quickly before handing it to Flavio. Flavio grabbed the note slowly, expecting the worst. He let out a sob as he saw what was written on it.

" _I forgive you. It might take me a long time to trust you again but hopefully we could at least be friends._ "

Flavio launched forward and hugged the silver haired German. He cried into his shoulder silently. Klaus patted his back awkwardly. Prussia started to step forward but stopped as Klaus shook his head. The room felt thick and heavy. Never before in his life did Matt wish he could run. Something seemed so off, yet it wasn't just Flavio. He felt like he was being watched. Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had a feeling. He saw Flavio bring Andres into the hug and started to cry even more. Matt blinked lazily at them before glancing to see Canada. Canada was just staring at them; no readable sign of hate or resentment on his face. He had some pity in his eyes but also another emotion. The small Canadian looked up to see Matt staring at him and gave him a knowing stare. They both felt the same emotion.

 _Something isn't right…_

 **A/N: HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE?! I have some awesome news and even AWSOMER news. Ok awesome news is that this story is getting its own AMVs and PMVs! Made by me! Ok now the AWSOMER NEWS! I am going to animate shorts! (Like funny bits and pieces of stuff I think would happen in the story but, never wrote)! HOW DOES THAT SOUND?! Pretty good right. If you want to see/ find my YouTube it is: KrystalRaccoon2002. I should be the only channel with that name. So I hope you check it out! :3**


	13. Ch12 We meet again pt2

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see! (Again XD) I finally got this done. School has beaten me to death so updates are going to be hecka lot slower tbh. I tried to get this out as fast as I could. So I hope you like this chapter and favorite, follow, review and if already did that then you're ahead of the ball game! Thank you for reading! Bye~**

 **-Krystal**

Im Yung sighed as he held Tai in his hands. He was sitting in the living room of England's house. Arthur had asked him to come over for some interrogation. Im Yung hated it. It has been 8 days since that dreaded meeting. They still treat Tai like he is a criminal. Even if he did nothing wrong. He shifted in his place on the grey couch. He was alone in the room. He gave a huff as he looked at the mirror's black surface. He ran his hand across it before he tapped it gently. Seconds later Tai appeared with a smile. His red eyes glittering with happiness. Im Yung gave him a smile before he hugged him. Tai sighed as he saw Im Yung embrace him. Tai closed his eyes. Im Yung sighed as he removed himself from the mirror. Just as he did the door creaked open. A smiling Arthur came in with a tea tray. Following him was America, France, Italy, Germany, China, Russia, Lithuania, Poland, and Japan. Tai eyed each of the men curiously. He was still weary of strangers. Except, everyone but Im Yung was a stranger to him. He didn't trust anyone else.

England set his tea platter down as he sat on the couch opposite of Im Yung and Tai. France sat next to the brit; America, Japan, Germany, and Italy squeezed in next to them. China and Russia helped Poland and Lithuania to Im Yung's couch and set them down before moving over to Arthur's side and standing next to the couch. England took out a note pad and pen. He cleared his throat before he gave Im Yung a smile. "Now Im Yung, would you please ask Tai to tell us about the incident please?" Im Yung nodded and looked at Tai. He saw Tai give him a scared look before he slowly nodded. Im Yung looked up at the others before nodding his head and turning the mirror around. Tai looked at everybody shyly before he looked at Arthur. "What do you want to know?" Arthur blinked before he looked at France. Everyone glanced at each other. France whispered something to England. His eyes narrowed. Arthur gave Tai a small sad smile. "Can you tell us about the portal opening?" Everyone looked at the 2p in an expecting way.

Tai froze before he gulped. Out of everything he could have asked him. Im Yung sent a small glare to Arthur before he moved the mirror closer to his chest. He leaned down and whispered. "Don't show them weakness, Tai. You're stronger than this." Before he moved it away. Tai sighed. He closed his eyes.

"The day was just like any other… I was with 2p Belarus. We are the best of friends."

 **(A/N:** _Italics are for flashbacks._ Regular is for present and dialogue. **)**

… _ **: Flashback:…**_

 _Tai sighed as he fell back onto the blue sakura petals. The trees were losing their flowers and the petals were falling off. Leaving the ground littered with them. He looked to his side to see a girl with blond hair affixed with a pink bow. Her dress was pink with a dark pink apron and ribbon. She had bright green eyes that were focused on the cloudy sky. Tai had invited her over his place for a 'Hang Out'. He smiled at her. "What do you want to do Anastasia?" The girl looked up at him. She smiled at him. "I don't know. Aren't you the one who invited me here? God you're a horrible host." With that they both stared laughing. They laughed until they were gasping and wheezing for breath. Tai sat up and brought his knees to his chest. Anastasia did the same. "Maybe we could go inside and play Black Ops?" Tai asked. "No. Cause I always beat you and you throw a hissy fit." Anastasia giggled at her statement. "Then what do you suggest?" Tai asked with annoyance evident in his voice. Anastasia giggled. "Maybe we coul-"_

 _Boom!_

 _Tai and Anastasia looked up at the sky. Thunder roared loudly. Tai felt the earth shake from the sound._

Tai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the pressure of tears build behind his eyes. He held them; he refused to let them fall. "It's echo reaching far across the lands and seas."

 _Tai looked at Anastasia. "Let's go inside." The Belarusian nodded as they raced to the little cabin. Tai opened the back door and ran to the living room to find his 'dad'. He saw Xiao with the front door wide open staring out like a deer in head lights. Him and Anastasia cautiously looked out and saw something he wished he hadn't. A few yards away he saw a black like glitch in the sky. It was above the town square. He felt Xiao move out of the door way into the street. Tai saw Anastasia try to do the same but shook his head. He left her there. He backed out of the door way and into the down stairs bedroom. Something felt off. Really off._

Tai hugged himself. He started to stutter. England gave him a pitied look. "I'm sorry I can't understand you…" Tai took another deep breath. "Then it happened" Russia glanced up at him. "What happened?"

"God's Wrath…"

 _Tai looked out the widow of his room and saw the glitch stop for a few seconds. He saw some 2ps who were outside look around. He saw Kuro and Luciano near the spot below where the glitch was previously. They stopped a few feet away and started to whisper to each other. He glanced around to see all the 2ps out of their houses and staring at the sky. They were all tense, shoulders locked, wide scared eyes. Just like animals fleeing from a hunter. Rain poured down on them as they continued to gaze out at the sky. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anastasia, with her hair and dress drenched make her way steadily closer. Viktor reached a hand out to her but she shook her head and ran up right underneath the spot. She looked up and blinked. He saw her shrug and gave what seemed like a chuckle. He saw the 2ps slowly leave their animal like state and seemed to relax a little. Tai gave a sigh. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong. Then in a sudden flash of white a sound rang out. A sound of no other. The house seemed to be blown away._

"The sound…It was louder than thunder. And the light was brighter than lighting." Tai said as his breathing increased. Im Yung moved the mirror closer to his chest.

 _Tai eyes hurt as he opened them. All he could see were blurry outlines and shapes. He felt like a hundred pounds of steel and metal were crushing him. He wheezed out a shout before he tried to lift his head. His jaw ached. He knew it must have been broken. His ears were ringing as he gave another quiet shout. He felt someone grab him from under his arm and pull him. A jolt of pain flashed through him. "Tai! Tai look it's me Xiao! Tai say something!" Tai looked up and let out a croak. He saw a worried Xiao let out a shuddery breath before he shouted for help. He saw Hein Mai (2p Vietnam) and Miyuki (2p Taiwan) comes into sight before they left. He felt the pressure be lifted off of him before Xiao pulled him out. He glanced around as Xiao threw him over his shoulder. He didn't see Anastasia anywhere._

"I didn't see Anastasia anywhere. I tried to crane my neck to look over my shoulder but I couldn't." He shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want his tears to fall.

 _Tai gave out a wheezy cry. "Ana-Anastas…" Tai tried to shout but his throat was on fire. His jaw ached so much he couldn't shut it properly. His ears were ringing and his eyes hurt. He felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. His body finally gave out. He felt his head lull onto Xiao shoulder before he saw blackness again._

 _Tai had made it to the bunker. He saw Matt, Luciano, Xiao, Ivan, and all his friends. Except for 2p Estonia and Anastasia. 2p Latvia was sitting alone on one side of the bunker. He threatened anyone who would try and get close. Never in Tai's life had he felt so helpless._

"It felt like I was in a cage. We spent almost two nights in there. Scared, horrified. I still never found Anastasia… Then you guys came through the portal. After that I was just plain scared."

 _Tai sobbed on his makeshift bed. He held a tattered and burned pink ribbon in his hand. That was the only thing they found of Anastasia. Oliver tried to reassure him by saying that she probably ran away and got lost in the scuffle. Some 2ps were missing still. 2p Latvia had run to his house when they released him from the bunker. Others that followed his found 2p Estonia under his collapsed house. Raimonds had said that he was trying to protect him when the blast hit. Edgar died protecting him. Raimonds would sit alone every day. Tai would always see him play with a studded ring around his finger before breaking into tears. Tai never said anything to him; he was dealing with grief of his own. Andres was found by Flavio and Lutz under his roof. He had a broken leg and his arm was caught under some foundation. Slowly they found some of the missing 2ps. Tai fear had been replaced by anger. They had never found Anastasia. When Al proposed his idea to him and Raimonds. They agreed almost instantly._

"Then I realized that anger and bloodshed would do nothing. Then Al imprisoned me and now I'm in a mirror." Tai said with a fake smile. Arthur stared at him before he made a few more scribbles and set the note pad and pen down. France gave him a slightly sad look. America had a hand over his mouth while Japan mushed himself against him; shaking like a scared rabbit. Germany had his hand on his forehead. Italy had tears in his eyes as he stared at Tai. China and Russia had almost blank expressions. Poland and Lithuania stared at Tai in sympathy. Tai tapped the mirror slightly with his hand before disappearing.

Japan looked at Arthur. "What do we do now?" Arthur looked at Japan. "I don't know, Kiku. I really don't." Poland whispered something to Lithuania. Lithuania looked up. "Arthur maybe we shouldn't push this too far. Maybe we sh-" France sent a glare at the Lithuanian. "Take it too far? Toris did you forget what they did?! Look at what they did to yo-" Poland glared at the French man. "Doesn't mean we have to torture an innocent person for it! He didn't do anything wrong!" America looked between the two countries.

"Guys maybe we sho-"

"The time for action is now!"

"What action, Aru?! We will all be killed under your planning!"

"I have to agree with China, da."

"Guys we can't start turning against each other!"

"Ja! I agree with Kiku! We need to sto-"

"Shut Up what do you kno-"

"Hey don't tell anyone to shut up you wanke-"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to Feliciano. He was standing up and was glaring at everyone. "Why must you guys fight over everything! Not just this but everything. For once let's put our heads together and think as one. And Big brother France." The Italian turned to the Frenchman. "Feliks is right. We should be more considerate to Tai. He has been through a lot more than you think! We should help him, not make him feel bad."

France set his jaw and sat down. With a sigh Feliciano sat down next to Ludwig. Ludwig looked down at him and whispered. "Good job." Toris sighed before looking up at Arthur. Arthur had his chin in his hand. He was staring at the wall. America sighed. "So what do you think we should do Iggy? Iggy?" America looked up to see the Brit spaced out. He reached over and tapped his leg. "Earth to Iggy. If you hadn't notice I am trying to talk to you about an important matter." Arthur's eyes narrowed before he snapped his fingers. A smile graced his lips as he brought out his phone and started to dial. Kiku looked at him. "Arthur what are you doing?" He saw the Brit's smile widen as he turned to look at everybody. "I think it is about time we got the Magic Trio back together."

England placed the phone to his ear and smiled as he heard it ringing. Im Yung was cradling the mirror in his hand as he whispered sweet thing to Tai. Japan gazed at Im Yung sadly. He felt bad for the two. He blinked in surprise as he saw a red thread around Im Yung's finger. His eyes traced the thread to the mirror before it left his view. He felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked up to see America and gave him a soft smile. "Doitsu?" Italy called softly. Italy leaned against Germany. "What do you think this all means? You know… The damage the portal caused, the near- deaths of our friends, and us being picked off one by one?" Germany opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"Ello? Ello Iceland this is England."

"That horrible. I am so sorry. But, I got a lead in the case! I have some inside information and I would like you to inform your brother."

"Alright. Thank you Emil. I shall see you later, good day."

England turned back to the dialer and typed in another number before placing the phone back on his ear. Russia tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch. He stared out at nothing. Lithuania glanced at his boss and then looked back at Poland. England placed his hands on his hips. His face showed a look of annoyance. He sighed.

"Hello. This is Arthur. Romania I need to as-"

"Yeah we got some inside informat- WHAT! How did you!"

"Romania if this is a joke so help me!"

"So….You really found…" England slowly lowered the phone from his ear. His eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated from what seemed like fear. France leaned over and touched his arm gently. "England are you Ok-"

"They found them…"

"What?!"

England went over to a little table by the door and grabbed a set of keys. He tossed them to America and made a 'Come here' motion. Everyone slowly stood and followed the British man. England opened his door and pushed open his screen door. He and the rest of the gang went outside to find a horrid sight.

America's car was broken. The seats were ripped open and his headlights were smashed in. The driver side door was wide open. America walked over to his damaged vehicle before he glanced at his tired. All four had slashed in them. He looked at his seat and saw that the slashes spelled something. His eyes widened and he backed away in fear. Japan took a step closer to him. "Alfred are you Ok? What's wrong?" America looked at him and took a breath. "Oh its nothing. Just can't believe my car is totaled." England sighed before pulling out keys of his own. He pressed the unlock button and made his way over to his SUV.

_TIMESKIP TO ROMANIA'S HOUSE_

Matt was holding on to Canada's hand. On the other side of the room Romano and Luciano were going at it. Spain was trying to calm the blind Italian before he did something he was going to regret. Kuro was trying to calm Luciano down to but everytime he would touch him he would get his hand smacked away. Flavio was sitting down on the pink rug staring at his brother and his 1p in utter silence. Romania left the room long ago saying he had "an important matter" to attend to. Lutz sat at the far left corner of the room alone. He was flipping through is phone and never looked up, even when Luciano threw a vase at Romano. Spain shifted Romano so the vase missed him. "AI! Amigos let's just calm down!" Spain said worriedly. Luciano gave a huff before sitting down next to Kuro and mumbled something.

Matt looked over to Canada boredly. He had been flipping through the pictures on his phone. All of them with his family and friends. Matt gently mushed against him and leaned on his shoulder. He felt Canada lean back into his touch and give a content sigh. "Do you think I will see them again?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Most of them don't even notice me. The ones who do think I'm my brother…"

"Then we will make them see."

"Really?"

"Yes, I will make sure."

Canada gave a small smile and snuggled closer to Matt. Luciano and Kuro looked over at the couple blankly. Kuro glanced at Luciano before a smirk graced his face. He leaned over and blew against the dangerous Italians neck. Luciano gave a squeak and his face flushed red. Kuro gave a chuckle as he saw the Italian. Lutz looked up as did everyone else in the room. Luciano turned to Kuro slowly, anger evident on his face. He slowly dug a knife out of his pocket. Kuro kept his smirk as he bolted out of his chair. "COME BACK HERE YOU F***ING LITTLE S**T!" Luciano screamed as he ran and held his knife high in the air. Kuro laughed and kept running around the room. Luciano and Kuro stopped there game of chase as the door opened. Romania stood there with a wide grin on his face. He looked at Canada and his grin got wider. "I have someone for you~!" Canada blinked. "Who?" Romania gave a small chuckle.

He opened the door more and turned to the side. "Come on! Don't be shy." He said as he stepped into the room. Canada gaze was fixed on the door. Suspension prickled under his skin as he waited. Seconds felt like hours. Finally a hand grasped the door and opened it wider. Canada felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes. France glanced around the room. His gaze stopped at Canada and he froze. His eyes turned wide as he stared at his son. "Move you bloody frog!" A voice said as France was gently pushed out of the way. "What the hell is wrong with yo-" England froze in place as his gazed set on Canada. France slowly brought his hands to his mouth as tears flowed from his eyes. England let out a choked sob before they both ran forward and hugged the Canadian tight. Canada let out a chuckle as he hugged them both. The door creaked as America, Japan, Italy, Germany, Russia, China, Poland, and Lithuania came in. America ran to his twin and tackled hugged his family. Germany and Italy gasped as they saw their brothers and Spain. They ran over to them and embraced them tightly. Oliver gave and 'awww' and François gave a sigh. Luciano and Kuro stared at the newcomers.

England de-attached himself from Canada and gave a soft sob before cupping his cheek. He gave him a small peck on the head. "I am so glad your safe…" France gave a shutter as he sobbed. He looked at Canada's face before he sniffed. "Our son….He came back." America gave a laugh, even though he had tears in his eyes. "Good to have you back, Bro." He said as he patted his brothers back. Matt had long left Canada's side and had moved over to his family. He gazed at them with a mix of emotions. England sniffed before him, France, and America stood. He held out his hand. "Come on, let's go home. Matthew." Canada looked at the offered hand.

Matt looked at Canada in shock as he saw his boyfriend grab England's hand. England pulled him up. Matt gave out a gasped. "Wait!" Canada's gaze snapped over to Matt and he let go of England. France, America, and England gasped as he hugged his 2p. "Matthew who is that?!" America practically shrieked. Japan gazed at his 2p so did everyone else who came in. England blinked before he slowly backed up. "Are these…?" He said shakily. France gaze hardened as he gazed at the 2p's. "So you took my son?" He growled lowly. "On the contrary! We saved your son. Or technically Matt did." Oliver said happily before gesturing to Matt. France glanced around the room. "Where is 2p America?" Oliver shrank back at the venom in his tone. "w-we don't know… We haven't seen him for months." France glared at the strawberry blond. "How am I supposed to believe a 2p?" He glare darkened as he step forward menacingly. Canada stepped forward. "Wait! They speak the truth!" France glanced at his son. "Matthew you don't have to lie. We can take them." As he said that all the 1p's stood tall and lean. Flavio's eyes widened. "Not again!" He shrieked as he clung to Andres. Fear glazed his eyes as he stared at the 1p's in fear. Klaus glanced fearfully at Prussia. The Prussian leaned down and hugged his boyfriend. Canada shook his head. "No I am telli9ng the truth!" Spain, Romano, and Prussia stood up. "He is. Without them we would have been long dead by now." Spain said as he squeezed Romano's shoulder softly. Prussia glanced at his brother. "Ludwig please…" Germany glanced around the room. He let out a sigh and stood down. "Maybe their right, France. They must be telling the truth." France gave a low growl before he stood down with everyone else. Klaus stood up and latched onto Prussia; Canada did the same for Matt. Canada met France's shocked gaze. "And maybe some of us found something along the way…" He leaned into Matt as he said this. Klaus looked at the 1p's fearfully. Everyone stared at each other.

France looked over to England. Poland and Lithuania looked at all the 2p's fearfully. Flavio glanced at them with a gaze laced with sadness and regret. America went over to Kiku and whispered in his ear. Italy gazed at his 2p. This has been the first time he saw him since the battle at the portal opening. Luciano gazed at him and gave a small nod. Japan gave his 2p a worried look. Kuro gave him a small shake of his head signaling he wasn't going to hurt anybody. Japan sighed before leaning into America. China stared at the ground as Russia gazed around the room. England stepped forward. "We have someone we like you to meet as well. He was an old friend of yours." Matt and the other 2p have looked at him curiously. Romania looked around the room before clapping his hands and smiling. "Then why don't we go see them? They must be wondering who it is." He made a 'get up' gesture to the 2p's and giggled. Matt and the others stood. Everyone slowly made their way to the door. France fell back in the group and stood be Matt. He walked to his side and looked at him. "Thank you for bringing my son home to me…" Matt looked up at the Frenchman. "Your son is a wonderful man." Matt said softly. France cracked his first smiled since the first time this whole endeavor started. Matt made a smile of his own before moving forward and catching up with Canada. Canada turned to him and smiled. He pointed behind them. Matt looked behind them to see France and England walking side by side giving each other loving gazes. He glanced at Canada. "They haven't been that way since America's Revolutionary war." Canada explained. Matt gave a nod in understanding before they continued walking in a comfortable silent. He took in the sight before him. 1ps and 2ps walking side by side in comfort and harmony. Matt looked towards Lucian and Kuro. They were side by side and gazing at the sight as well. Matt gave a content sigh.

 _They were one step closer….._


	14. Update! 121916

UPDATE!

GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. AND I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK MAN. I HAVE A CHAP. THAT IS ALMOST DONE SO DON'T WORRY YOUR LITTLE HEADS IT WILL BE OUT SOON.

-Krystal


End file.
